The Lost Priest 2: Across Time and Space
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Abel's back with old & new friends. Traveling from dimension to dimension helping those in need & getting in trouble too. When a demon awakens can Abel & his team stop him? Follow Abel, Zero, Seras, Toshiro, & many more to stop the demon Armand.
1. A False God Pt 1

The Lost Priest 2: Across Time and Space

Chapter 1

A False God Pt. 1

(A/N Hello once again I have created another story but this time Abel is going to meet a lot more people. I hope you all like this one like the first. I noticed that TB has dropped in popularity now that it is no longer showing on Adult Swim. But I still like it and I hope you all enjoy this. Let's face it. Abel goes everywhere in this story.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

Hello, my name is Abel Nightroad. Long ago I was once a priest under the Catholic Church. In a way I was like the Vatican's secret weapon called "Crusnik." I'm a vampire that drinks the blood of vampires. My job was to keep the peace between the Terran (humans) and the Methuselah (vampires). I was sent in before a large war could take place between our two races. Most of these upstarts were caused by my brother's orden.

One day while Count Ion Fortuna and I were after my brother, Cain, my brother sent me on a trip through time. That is where I met Sir Integra Hellsing, Alucard, Seras Victoria, and quite a few other characters from the past. Who knew that they would be my era's greatest allies.

After a series of events an enemy that should have stayed in the past came to the future, meaning to take over the past along with the future. This group was called Millennium; a neo Nazi group consisting of vampires. We had no idea just how strong this army was.

In an odd turn of events Cain showed up willing to help us get rid of Millennium. After the first plan ended in failure things only got worse as our supplies and manpower began to diminish. The attack was harder than we could have ever imagined. It wiped out many buildings and many lives both Terran and Methuselah.

That war really brought forth many things some good and some bad. There was one time where I was lost in the darkness of the war, wanting to kill everyone, and destroy everything in sight just for seer enjoyment. My mental self was locked away by my own powers while my powers took control of my body. At first we thought it was my Crusnik nano-machines were just in hyper-drive, but truth be told it was something else.

While I was in the past I partook in the blood of the real vampire race; the Nosferatu not Methuselah blood. No one knew it would cause a large problem down the road. It seemed that sometime during a battle with a Millennium soldier calling himself The Dandy Man that the blood of the Nosferatu would rise and combine with the power of the Crusnik. Also now I no longer need Methuselah but Terran blood instead.

It took everything in my brother's power to bring the real me back to the surface. In doing so he sacrificed himself to save me. That was the first time in many years did my brother show that he could still care for someone other than himself. I will never forget that look in his eyes just before his passed away. It still haunts me.

Also now thanks to the fact the have the powers of the Nosferatu I can no longer look like an average man. My lips are stained pure black and my blue eyes are ringed with darkness. I retain my fangs although subtle and my fingernails remain pitch black and also elongated and very sharp. I have to wear makeup and gloves now to hide those traits. Luckily I can still eat normal human food and walk out in mid-daylight.

Finally after what seemed like forever we obtained one of the time devices from the enemy and discovered the location of where Millennium HQ was located. With the help of William's idea to use the palace automated dolls and using a similar program to Tres' battle programs it helped in taking hold of Millennium and free our era along with the past.

After the war many things happened. Ion and Esther got married for one as did Virgil and Asta. They made it a double wedding. It was really sweet. Hellsing and her group left to help their era recover. I also discovered that Caterina was actually Integra descendent. I also discovered out something quite by accident. I never told Caterina the truth about Integra and Hugue and I thought it would be best to never let her know or Hugue for that matter.

About a year after the war my boss/secret lover Caterina contracted an illness. She died three months after she was diagnosed. They had only given her a month and she lived for 3. Caterina fought until the very end. I had a tomb erected for her and I placed Lilith beside her. However, I placed Lilith there without telling a single soul and no one other than me knows she's there.

The war changed many things. Although the Methuselah held the technology to help rebuild the world so did the hidden race of the Nosferatu. They had remained quiet for many years but they finally showed up after the war with technology that far surpassed that of the Methuselah.

Another war broke out between the Methuselah and the Nosferatu. The war ended with my little sister Seth, the Methuselah Empress, murdered while she slept. After that the Methuselah race was slaughtered or ran into hiding. Over time there were less and less Methuselah and soon there were none.

After the death of my sister I was left alone. I had no family left and I was the last of the Crusniks. I may have gained the powers of a Nosferatu, but I still consider myself a Crusnik. I'm the last of my kind.

Many years later the Terran started another war against the Nosferatu and started to wipe out the Nosferatu also known by that time as the nobility. Slowly as time went on there were less and less Nosferatu in the world and bounty hunters were everywhere. My looks attracted some of those hunters and that is way I resorted to makeup and gloves.

Thousands of years passed by and I found myself in a deep rut. I no longer had the urge to really keep on living. I was tired and I had lost all interest in the world. I practically had one foot in the grave. I just wanted to die so much but I couldn't but I was too cowardly end it myself. I had even lost my faith in everything; in the people, in the world, in God, and even in myself.

So I had plenty of time to work on my powers of the Nosferatu. I can do many things now that I'm older. Power really does come with age. I've mastered all of the basics and I know some of the advanced powers. Some are basic shape shifting. I'm not a bat person so I usually end up as a raven. Odd, huh? I can even do illusions, read minds, and use animals as familiars. These are just a few things I can do.

But one night while I visited the old tomb of Caterina and Lilith, Seras appeared and gave me something. She basically pulled my foot out of the grave and gave me a push out the door. The item she gave me was a device that can go back in forth in time along with traveling through other dimensions.

I guess she'll always be looking out for me. I owe a lot more than I can ever give her. I've decided to use this device that Isaak invented. It gave me a purpose to continue living. I had decided that I would help people like I had promised so many years ago. I'm keeping that promise and these are my stories.

* * *

(Sengoku Jidai, Japan. Dimension number: DI9M5D14Y1598)

"Nani? Are you sure, old man," a young man snapped, his golden eyes boring a hole into the elder man and held onto his shirt. "What is this god like?"

"Inuyasha, let him go," a raven haired girl snapped in green and white school uniform. "We can talk without you restraining him."

Inuyasha set the old man free and then preceded to make a pouting face. The girl, Kagome, sighed and then put on a smile. The old man looked a little rattled and stared warily at Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry about that. Now, what were you saying about this god?" Kagome asked gently, keeping her smile.

"In the village just up the road there is a god. I went there to sell some goods. Apparently the new deity had only arrived three weeks earlier. However, livestock has gone missing and all of them drained of blood," the old man said, adjusting his pack on his back. "This only happened since the deity appeared. They are scared of him but at the same time they don't want him to go."

"Well, that doesn't make any sense at all," Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms. "If they fear him then why keep him around?"

"Maybe their scared that he will turn on them if they do," Kagome concluded.

"Actually, I talked to a shrine maiden and she said the only reason they haven't gotten rid of him is because thanks to him that village is finally bringing in money. It was a poor village and I use to have a hard time selling anything there. Now I've just about sold all I have. It's all because he's there," the old man replied. "Also he has helped many people with health problems. I myself went to see him about my bad back."

"What did he look like?" Inuyasha asked forcefully.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome growled at him firmly.

"I really didn't see his face much. There was a cloth that covered his eyes and head. But I do recall silver almost white strands of hair fell from under his hood on both sides of his face. From what I could see of his face he must be beautiful. His face was very pale and long and his lips were solid black," the old man said, looking at Inuyasha roll his eyes. "Even though he was dressed in many robes you could tell he was very thin and when he stood he was so tall he would have to duck just to walk out the door. His voice was very gentle and calm. He had a slight accent though."

"What do you think, Kagome, could this be our guy?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the school girl.

"I don't know but I do sense a shard in the direction of that village," Kagome said quietly. "By the way what did he do for your back?"

"He had me remove my shirt and had me turn my back towards him. He ran his hands down my back a few times and asked me questions about when and where did it hurt. Oddly enough he had be lay on my stomach and he started rubbing my back. It felt really good, actually," the old man said with an awkward look. "Anyway, he said that I had some pulled muscles in my lower back and that staying off my feet would the best thing for me for a while and a good hot bath. He also said I had something weird called arthritis in my lower spine. He never really explained what arthritis was."

"The bones in your lower back no longer have cushion between them and they rub and hit each other causing a lot of pain," Kagome explained still getting weird looks from the old man and now even from Inuyasha. "Never mind, forget I said that. _Of course they wouldn't understand that._"

"Well, thanks anyway," Inuyasha snorted.

"I would do as that deity said and stay off your feet," Kagome smiled. "Oh, one more thing did he have a name, this god?"

"Oh, yeah, they only referred to him as 'Father' or some really odd name with weird a sound only he could pronounce," the old man sighed. "Aber—uh Abe something…"

"Abel," Kagome said and the old man nodded. "_That's a western name._ Domo Arigato."

"Don't mention it, young lady," the old man then stared back down the path.

"I want to see this 'god' or whatever he is," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Let's head back to the river where Sango and the others are," Kagome started.

"Good then maybe we can get to that village," Inuyasha said and Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think this 'god' is nothing more than a demon with a jewel shard."

"Something told me you were going to say that," Kagome groaned.

* * *

The group arrived at the village a few hours before sunset. The small village did look pretty lively but they could still tell that the village was once quite poor. They found an inn, the only inn, in town. It wasn't the best they've stayed but it was better than staying outside.

Inuyasha instantly wanted to go strait to the temple were this 'god' resided but after a little 'sitting' session Inuyasha decided against it and to do what everyone else was doing, asking around about this new deity. A couple hours later the group met back at the inn and discussed what they gathered up.

Kagome confirmed that there was more than one jewel shard; at least 3 she gathered. Sango and Miroku had done some investigating with the people that lost their live stock mostly small animal such as ducks and chickens. The live stock owners feared that sooner or later it would be large animals like dogs and pigs and maybe even people.

Shippou, Inuyasha, and Kagome, went to all the people that went to the deity for health problems. Most everything prescribed were herbs, rest, and hot soaks. A few people who lost their children brought them to the new 'god' and were told that there was nothing he could do for them. He told the parents to pray for their souls and he would do the same. It gave them comfort and that's all he really could do for them.

Night had fallen by now and Kagome realized she had yet to work on her homework. She went over to her pack and started pulling out her books and notes. Inuyasha caught sight of what she was doing.

"Kagome, we don't have time for that," Inuyasha snapped. "We need to go after that so-called god."

"I don't think he'll be leaving anytime soon and to top it off I have to have this done," Kagome barked back. "I'm going back home next week and I haven't done a single bit of my homework."

"What's so important about this 'homework' stuff, anyway?" Inuyasha snorted. "It's just a waste of time if you ask me."

"Here we go again," Miroku sighed as Sango and Shippou nodded.

"It's not a waste of time! I've told you before that an education is a very important thing in my era, Inuyasha! And homework is an important part of a proper education!"

"Feh, what's so important about some stupid numbers and weird languages?"

"Math isn't stupid and learning another language is very useful!"

"Yeah, right…"

"SIT!!"

**SLAAAAM!!**

"I'm obviously not going to get any work done in here," Kagome bit out, taking her homework in her arms. "I'll be outside somewhere away from you and don't you dare follow me!"

"Why would I want to follow you in the first place?" Inuyasha snorted back form his place on the floor.

Kagome stomped out the door with a flashlight, her books, paper, pencils, and small bag of food in hand. Inuyasha sat and saw his other teammates glaring dully at him.

"NANI?!" Inuyasha barked.

"Baka," was all Shippou said at the group turned their backs on him.

* * *

Kagome sat down under an old dead tree using a bolder for a table. Her face was still bright red from the argument. Hopefully doing her homework would get her mind off that idiot. She took in a deep breath and opened her math book. She looked at the problems and groaned. She hardly understood any of it even after reading over the instructions on how to work out the problems. This was going to take a while.

About 40 minutes passed and Kagome had only 6 out of 38 problems solved. Well, at least she thought they were solved. She realized that this was hopeless as she worked on her 7th math problem. She didn't know what she was doing. She just scribbled down what she thought was the answer.

"The answer is not 5," a male voice said. "Try it again. This time remember to divide."

Kagome froze. Who was that? She turned around and saw no one. The only light was from her flashlight and the full moon. She looked around for the source of the voice. Finding no one she went back to her work. She wished she had remembered her bow and arrows.

She worked out the problem again, dividing this time. She ended up with the number 15. She waited to see if the voice would return. There was not a sound but that of owls and crickets. She started on the next problem and noticed something shift out of the corner of her eye. But she didn't see anything so she went back to work when she saw it again. This time she turned her head as the object moved.

It was a shadow of someone sitting up in the old dead tree above her head. But from that far up how could he see her answers? She tried not to act like she saw where the figure was and started working again and put down another answer.

"You're bad at this," the voice said again. "You didn't divide again."

Kagome grumbled and redid the problem and put down another answer. Again she didn't get a response from the man above her. So it must be correct. She started working on her 9th problem this time dividing. She wanted to see if he said anything else.

"Better," was all he said to her.

This was a little creepy. It was no better than when someone was looking over her shoulder. She finished that set and started working the next set. When she put down the answer for problem one she heard the man snorted at her. She erased it and did it again this time not getting a single sound out of him. This was going from creepy to annoying. She started on her next question and put down another answer.

"Wrong," he announced.

"Fine, then you come down here and do it if you're so smart," She snapped, standing up and glared up at him, sitting high up in the tree, silhouetted in the moonlight.

A moment later the man jumped down from the tree and landed lightly on his feet on another bolder by the tree in a squatting position. Kagome took her flashlight and shown it his face. He covered he face with his sleeves.

"I do not wish to go blind. Lower your light," he responded and Kagome removed the beam of light from his face slightly and he lowered his arm. "Arigato."

Now that there was more light on the man she could see him better. She froze instantly at the full sight of him. Grant it this village was starting to build up money but no one in the village had that nice of robes and so many off them. She finally focused in on the man's face or what she could see of it from under the white and gold cloak. Silver hair framed both sides of his head and all that she could see of his actual face was the base of his nose, very pale skin, and pitch black lips curved into a small grin.

"You're Father, I presume," Kagome said sternly, standing her ground. _What should I do? I can't see any jewel shards hidden in his robes. Are they at the temple?_

"Hai, that I am," he answered calmly. "You know, you're a stupid idiot to be out here alone at night."

"Why you…" Kagome bit out through her clenched teeth.

"You're not even in the village and you have no weapons. There are some unsavory samurai running around here," he stated. "I'm also surprised a wolf hasn't gotten you yet. They're pretty bad through here and you have food with you too. You're just asking for trouble. I couldn't leave young woman such as yourself out here alone after all."

"I'm perfectly fine as you can see," she snapped at him.

"Oh, really?" He asked stepping off of the stone and onto level ground and took a step to stand before her. "You seem to have a problem to me."

Kagome literally glared up at him. Now that he was standing he must be a good 6 foot or so. He was very long and gangly looking despite the amount of robes he wore, just like the old man had said.

"And that would be?" she grumbled.

"You're bad at math," he stated, picking up her textbook. "Besides this kind of math doesn't even exist yet."

Kagome was about to snap at him but stopped herself. Come to think of it how did he know about this kind of math anyway? She watched as he kept a clawed finger in her place of the book while he thumbed through it a bit. He then set it back down on the bolder. If he knew about math then maybe he was a god.

"Oi! You get way from her," a familiar voice sounded from behind Kagome.

A second later a flash of red and white jumped between them and took a swipe at the deity. Father jumped back avoiding the swipe from Inuyasha's claws. No sooner had Father avoided Inuyasha's attack did he have to avoid a large boomerang. He just vanished into thin air before rematerializing a ways away.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked, catching her Hiraikotsu, before trotting over to said schoolgirl.

"I'm fine," Kagome replied, turning to look at where the deity had went.

Father thought he would have a second to think only to be slapped in the lower back by a thin hard object. He lunged forward from the hit before he turned around and managed to catch the staff before it could strike him again only to find a Buddhist monk, holding the other end.

"That damn well hurt, Mr. Monk," Father bit out at the monk.

"Not as much as this will," Inuyasha said, coming down with an oversized sword.

Father barely had enough time to jerk the staff from Miroku's hands and used it to block the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha was pushing down as hard as could to get to Father.

"Inuyasha, be careful," Miroku said as Inuyasha took another swing at Father only to have the deity block it yet again with the crosier.

"You scared he's going to hurt me or something?" Inuyasha snapped as Father ducked before blocking with the staff again.

"Not you! I just don't want my crosier sliced in half," Miroku said, watching said object get another direct blow from the Tetsusaiga.

"You should have thought of that before hitting me with it," Father snapped, vanishing and reappearing at the top of the tree. "Now, before you come up here I would like to know just what this whole mess is about! I was just talking to the young lady."

"That's all he was doing, really," Kagome confirmed as Inuyasha relaxed his stance ever so slightly. "We just started talking nothing more."

"That man is a definitely a youkai," Inuyasha stated, glancing at the girls for a moment. "Where are his jewel shards, Kagome?"

"He doesn't have any," Kagome said as Shippou jumped on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Shippou asked and Kagome nodded.

"He's hiding them somewhere," Sango suggested.

"More than likely at the temple," Miroku concluded.

"You'll forgive me if I draw up a blank," Father said, scratching his head. "What jewel shards are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us! You know exactly what we are talking about," Inuyasha snapped at the man in the tree. "The shards of the Shikon no Tama, where are they?"

"Even if I did know what you were talking about, why would I tell a group of complete strangers who just attacked me where they would be?" Father snorted at them. "I just don't see the logic on why I should tell you anything after this assault."

"He has a point on that one," Kagome said in response and everyone looked at her funny. "I'm just saying I wouldn't give somebody something after they just attacked me either."

"Who said we were just going to—" Inuyasha stopped dead when he looked back up at the now empty tree with Miroku's crosier hanging from a branch . "DAMMIT! He got away!"

"Where do you think he went?" Shippou asked, looking at the people around him.

"Back to the temple no less. We find him we, find the jewel shards. Let's go," Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome went to grab her things to find it all gone. Father must have taken it. If she wanted her stuff back no doubt she would have to bargain for it. She sighed and got on Kirara with Sango as Shippou held onto her shoulders.

"He has your stuff?" Shippou asked.

"Yes, he may use it to bargain with. He knows I need it for school," Kagome said and the group headed towards the large temple.

(A/N End of chapter one. So is this any good. I'm going to be using a lot of things in this story to the X-Files to the Justice League. This is going to be interesting.)

Millie M. Banshee


	2. A False God Pt 2

The Lost Priest 2: Across Time and Space

Chapter 2

A False God Pt. 2

(A/N Well, this is chapter 2 as you can see. Let's see what happens now! I'm so happy!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Abel Nightroad)

As you can see we weren't exactly on good terms with each other. Things were a little troublesome. Things only got worse from that point forward between us. Inuyasha just had it in his head that I meant the villagers ill will or something. And, yes, I really did take Kagome's textbook I just wanted to look at it. I wasn't too sure how she got to this time period after it was the Feudal Era of Japan for goodness sake.

I had only been in that time period for just a little over a month and in that village for only 3 weeks. I didn't know what this Shikon no Tama thing was. I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't know. Apparently I had stumble upon the shards by different ways.

One I found by accident. It was a brook. It gave off a bad aura so I decided to keep it just in case it was something of importance. Turns out it was but I didn't know just how important. The second shard I stumbled upon was payment if you'll believe that.

I found a little girl out in the woods she looked hurt, cold, scared, and hungry. I noticed her hiding the in some bushes. I tried to talk to her but she ducked back in the bushes where I could no longer see her. I didn't have my makeup on at that time and she must have thought I was a scary monster.

It took me a while to coax her out of the bushes. I mostly used food as an incentive. When she finally got close enough to me I let her have some of the fish I had caught. I also cleaned her wounds and gave her a warm blanket. I didn't know where she came from and wouldn't speak to me. Well, not at first.

But when she did start talking she just started talking about this and that and wouldn't shut up. It was then that I learned that she was traveling with 2 other people. There was a scuffle somewhere and she got swooped up by a youkai bird. She had managed to get free but it was miles from where her party was. She said that she had been looking for them and ended up lost and now at my little camp.

I decided to keep her with me until we found her companions. She stayed with me for about a day. That following night while she slept I noticed someone approaching the camp. I didn't like the feeling I was getting from them. This was my first encounter with youkai. I stood up from my spot on the ground and grew out my talons.

Come to find out these were the girl's traveling companions; a very aristocratic looking man with long white hair and markings on his face; the other was an ugly toad, uh, imp thing with a weird little staff. With carefully placed words the girl managed to keep us from starting a confrontation.

When the girl told him all that happened he seemed pleased that I would tend to her and look after her until he could retrieve her. It seemed he had fought off another youkai with the same weird little jewel. The taiyoukai handed me the shard as payment. He also made the snide remark about him not needing its power and that was strong enough without it. I took the shard anyway.

The third shard I obtained about a week after I became the "deity" for the small village. It was from a neighboring village that killed a demon and found the jewel shard in the remains. Their local miko feared its power too much that she and the villagers asked me to take it off their hands. I accepted the jewel shard and put it with the rest of them.

I kept them in small bamboo container with holy water. It was the best thing I could do. It took a lot of negativity out of the shards but the evil aura, though dulled, still remained in the shards. So, I always kept it hidden in my bag along with my traveling device. Everyone knew not to touch my belongings so I had no fear leaving them at the temple while I went out.

Well, now that you know how I got a hold of those jewel shards I guess it would be best to get back to what happens next with Inuyasha and the others.

* * *

(Village Temple)

Father slumped to the floor of his bed chambers, dropping the items in his hands. This was bad. This was very bad. Just what did he do to deserve this? No doubt they would be here shortly. He had to think. Something about jewel shards, right?

Father went through his belongings, throwing things about the room, looking for the bamboo container that they rested in, soaking in holy water. When he found it he knew that this group would cause a lot trouble just to get to these shards. He had to think of something and quick.

Perhaps this could work out for both of them. Father had been trying to leave the village but they always found someway to make him stay. He was not a deity and wasn't too keen on being declared one. It was just an act of saving a little boy that caused this mess. The boy had climbed up in a tall tree to avoid chores but when the branch snapped he had a good 40 foot drop. He was just at the right place at the right time and saved the boy.

He didn't catch the boy in his arms but slowed the boy's fall to a gentle glide back down to ground using telekinesis. To father it wasn't anything amazing but to the villagers they saw the tall, fair skinned, and silver haired man as a god. Father only took on the role to bring money into the poor village. People flocked to see him and they brought money as offerings, which he would give to the villagers. It also brought venders and people to the small inn.

However, having to sneak blood was getting hard. He had run out of Life Water a couple days prior. He didn't dare feed on the people so resorted to the animals around the village. He knew that brought fear of him and he hoped that would be enough reason for them to be gone with him but they still made him stay.

A plan formed in his mind as he dashed out the door. He quickly went around waking everyone up, telling them that company would be stopping by and to ready everything for them. The servants did as told. Father went to the main room of the temple as some mats were sat out before for his "guests." It was going to a "if you scratch my back I'll scratch yours" kind of a deal.

* * *

When Inuyasha and the others arrived at the temple they were both surprise and yet not surprised at the activity within the temple. They weren't surprise that everyone was up but they were surprised when they were welcomed inside warmly. They were escorted inside and brought to the main room of the temple.

They spotted Father sitting before them with a bamboo container in his hands and Kagome's belongings at his side. Kagome could see the jewel shards aura radiating from the container. She was surprised to see that the shards were barely polluted.

"All right, you, what's the big idea?" Inuyasha barked, gripping his sword's hilt, "Why are you inviting us in here like were some sort of guests? What are you planning?

"Please, won't you sit down," Father said calmly.

"I ain't buying it!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh, so you don't want to know about the deal I wish to make with these items," Father sighed and shook his head under his hood. "Oh, well, I guess I'll just keep these then."

"What sort of a deal?" Miroku asked and Father turned to look at him.

"I would like to explain but you see I feel a bit threatened by you all standing around with weapons," he said sweetly. "Once you all are seated we can talk like normal men and women. Also leave your weapons by the door."

"Now, hold on just a minute," Sango bit out.

"All right, I'll just take these with me," Father getting up.

"NO! Wait, we'll listen," Kagome said, setting down her bow and arrows by the door.

Her teammates hesitantly set down their weapons and sat before the deity on the mats set out from them. Everyone was wondering what he had in mind from this "deal." There was a long pause between them.

"WELL," Father said, clapping his hands together and the group jumped slightly. "I propose that if you lot do some things for me I'll give you what you desire and I'll even leave the village."

"You'll what…?" Inuyasha said looking dumbstruck.

"It's a 'I scratch your back if you scratch mine' deal," Father said proudly. "No catches. They're just tasks or challenges and if you complete them or beat me depending on what I want, you get these jewel thingies and you get back the other items as well."

"That seems fair enough," Sango nodded, looking at her other teammates. "Think we can do that?"

"I don't see why not," Shippou shrugged.

"So, what all do we have to do?" Inuyasha asked as Father puzzled for a moment. "I'm talking to you!"

"I heard you! I'm just thinking!" Father bit back before turned to look at Kagome. "You, miss!"

"Me?" Kagome blinked, pointing to herself.

"Hai. I want you to… Um… Oh, fix me something to eat," he said happily as the group did a face fault into the floor.

"S-something to eat?" Kagome sweat dropped. "Like what?"

"Well, something sweet would be really good. Yeah, something really sweet!" Father grinned happily.

"I don't know if I can do that," Kagome said, scratching the side of her face. "But I can fix you a good meal. I know a lot of things."

"Any western style dishes?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, I know a few," she nodded. _Why am I agreeing to this? I don't have the ingredients for any of these dishes. I should tell him that I don't have the things I need._

"You can make it simple of course," he said frankly. "Just please no more rice or fish. If I get any more rice or fish I'm going to hurl!"

"No more rice or fish. Okay, got that," Kagome laughed awkwardly. "Do you like eggs?"

"Sunny-side up makes me yak but scrabbled is good. OH! Omelets are even better," he smiled.

"That's great I make really good omelets," Kagome grinned, happily. _This isn't so bad. Basically we're doing favors for him. This will be easy!_

"You're kidding, right?" Inuyasha drawled. "You just want her fix you some stupid eggs?"

"And your problem is?" Father yawned.

"If all you're going to make us do is stupid stuff like this, why not just give us the damn shards?" Inuyasha growled, standing up in a huff.

"I have my reasons," Father said, standing up as well. "Here's your task. I want you to… Um, let's see…"

"You don't even know, do you?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Chop wood," he said dryly.

"Chop wood for what?" Inuyasha growled.

"My bath," Father smirked, trying not to laugh as Inuyasha's face turned the same color as his outfit. "I'm quite serious of course."

"As if I would chop wood just so you can have a hot soak," Inuyasha heading towards the door. "I'm outta here!"

"Not very agreeable, are you? Fine, then you can take my place tomorrow and listen to everybody complaining about this and that. And of course we're going to have do some work on you," Father said in a plain tone looking down at his nails. "My lips are naturally this color so we'll have to paint yours. Your hair is about the right color but your talons will have to be painted black as well. I'm very fair so we're going to have to powder your face and—"

"I'LL CHOP YOUR DAMN WOOD!" Inuyasha barked, storming out of the room.

"Threaten a man with makeup and they'll do just about anything," Miroku muttered.

"If I threatened you with makeup would that keep you from womanizing?" Sango murmured in his ear.

Miroku just twitched and his cheeks reddened, feeling Sango glaring at him. Figure she would hear that. He was starting to feel rather uncomfortable under her gaze.

"As for the rest of you I can't come up with anything else right now," Father said, plopping back down on his cushion. "So, do whatever you want until I can come up with something."

The group did another face fault.

"Of course you're guests here so I took the liberty of taking your stuff from the inn and bringing it here," Father said, waving at them. "I've eaten tonight so the omelet would be good for in the morning and if Inuyasha hadn't hurried off I would have told him to wait as well."

"Yes, well, thank you," Kagome said as some servants walked in. _Maybe he really is up to something._

"Your rooms are ready," one of the servants said. "Please follow us."

The group stood and bowed to Father and he nodded his head at them. They group left leaving father alone. He stood up, taking the items with him, and went back to his own bed chambers. It had to be going on 1 in the morning.

He closed the door behind him and removed the cloak from his head along with all but one of his robes to sleep in. If they did just these little things for him and he would give them what the wanted and he would have an excuse to leave. He curled into the padded mat on the floor and covered himself up. Hopefully thing would work out as planned.

* * *

(Later that night)

Shippou cracked open one green eye and looked around the dark room he was sharing with Kagome, Sango, and Kirara. Perhaps, if he snuck into the deity's room he could get the container with the shards in it so they could just leave. He carefully squirmed out of Kagome's arms and snuck out of the door.

He didn't know which belonged to Father but he was going to check every room if he had too. He checked about 8 rooms before coming back to the main room of the temple. He did a quick glace and saw another door in the very back. He carefully approached it and slid it open. It was another fairly large room and on the floor sound asleep was Father with his head buried under the covers with only his long silver hair sticking out.

Shippou swallowed the knot in his throat as he walked in and carefully closed the door back. He froze when Father shifted position. When the deity no long moved Shippou went back to looking for the bamboo container. It had to be somewhere in here. He saw a large satchel and looked in it first, only finding some more odd items. Some were similar to things that Kagome had; like that toothbrush thing, that weird white stuff she put under her arms, a flashlight, matches, a deck of playing cards, and few other odd things.

Shippou gave this deity an odd look and found Kagome's belongings and the bamboo container lying right next to him on the of other side where he didn't see it when he came in. The young kitsune groaned as he carefully put everything back and made his way to the items. Hopefully he wouldn't mess up.

Just as Shippou put his tiny hands on the container he heard and saw Father shift position again. A second later Father had an arm wrapped around Shippou and the container both as he pulled them in next to them. Shippou's voice was locked in this throat. He realized he was now face to face with the sleeping god. His face paled and sweat poured off him.

_This is bad this is very bad!_ Shippou thought as Father only pulled him in tighter like Kagome does to him when she's asleep. _If he should wake and see me I'm a goner for sure!_

Shippou started shaking and fidgeting in his arms, which wasn't such a good thing. Father started to mumble in some strange language to the young kitsune. He had to get out of this mess somehow. His arms were bound so transforming into something was not possible. His green eyes soon meet half opened pale blue ones, staring at him through silver locks of hair.

"Do I even want to know why you're in my room?" Father mumbled but with a growl like tone to it.

"Iie," Shippou squeaked out, going as pale as a ghost. _I'm dead! I'm so going to die!_

"You're stealing from me, aren't you?" Father growled, holding Shippou a bit tighter now so that it was little hard to breath. "Thought if you could just grab them and go so you'd be out of here, right?"

Shippou nodded slightly. This was the end. Shippou was sure of it. Father sat up with the kitsune still tightly in his arms. All Shippou could do was stare up at him, he couldn't move. His heart was racing up into his throat. Father gave the young lad a toothy grin, giving the fox a full view of his long fangs. Shippou swallowed hard.

"Gomen," Shippou gulped.

* * *

Sango, Kagome, and Kirara jumped awake with the sound of their door sliding open, hard. They sat up to a very tall man with slightly messy long silver hair, holding a pale, shaking Shippou. The girls took in the man for a moment; really tall, silver hair, black lips, very thin, and black talons. His western-style eyes were a pale icy blue incased in darkness, they looked dopy but angry as well as he stared at them.

"Tell your kitsune to stay out of personal space from now on and that stealing is bad," Father bit out, dropping Shippou to floor, which was a good 3 foot drop. "I do not appreciate people coming into my room while I'm asleep without knocking. He is not my responsibility to deal with. We'll talk more about this when the sunrises. Good night."

Father slammed the door shut along its track, leaving Shippou with hot glares from the girls. Since Father wasn't going to do the punishing he knew that the women were. He stayed by the doors as Kagome made a come gesture. Shippou swallowed and slowly started moving towards them.

"Just what were you thinking, Shippou?" Kagome bit out, putting her hands on her hips. "You have any idea what could have happened to you? You're lucky he didn't do anything to you!"

"I just thought if I could get the shards we could get out of here," Shippou said as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to upset him."

"Shippou, it's nice enough he's just letting us do such minor things to earn the shards," Sango sighed. "I hope we didn't just make an enemy out him by you doing that."

"But I… I'm sorry," Shippou whined. "I just… Wanted to help."

"When it came time for you to do something he probably would have given you something very simple," Kagome added. "Who knows what he'll do now. Let's just get some sleep. The sun will be up in a couple of hours."

Shippou curled back up with Kagome. He was still crying as Kagome held onto him. He knew he did wrong but he just wanted to help. He really was lucky that Father didn't do anything to him. He started to close his eyes when he remembered something.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Father had a toothbrush."

"That's nice…"

"And some underarm stuff too."

"Uh-huh…" Kagome was almost asleep.

"He also had a flashlight."

"He had what?" Kagome deadpanned staring at him wide-eyed.

(A/N I'm finished with this chapter at last! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya!)

Millie M. Banshee


	3. A False God Pt 3

The Lost Priest 2: Across Space and Time

Chapter 3

A False God Pt. 3

(A/N And so here we are on chapter 3. Enjoy as always.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Abel Nightroad)

I was not in a good mood when I awoke to see Shippou in my arms. I dropped his little tail back with his friends and went back to my room. I didn't know exactly what he had seen in my room but I was betting he went through my bag.

I went through my belongings and indeed found things misplaced but all accounted for. If he made one comment about what he found in my bag there would be a lot of questions to answer. So in order to keep what was in my room a secret and I probed his mind to see what I needed to erase unfortunately he had already told Kagome and Sango about what he found.

The three of them were up and talking about it. I was pissed. Now I had to do quite a bit more damage control then I cared for. All I had wanted to do was sleep but before news got out to the gentlemen of the group I had to make them forget.

* * *

(Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara's room)

The air in the room grew quiet. The only sounds were from the summer wind and bugs outside the room. They looked around at each other with lost stares and clinched jaws.

"What were we just talking about?" Sango asked, rubbing her head. "I can't remember."

"That's funny I can't remember either," Kagome said, looking lost. "I feel like it was something important."

"Didn't Father just drop Shippou off here?" Sango questioned, looking down at Shippou.

"That's right. Shippou, what possessed you to go into his room?" Kagome huffed out. "That was dangerous!"

"I just thought if I could get the shards we could get out of here," Shippou said as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to upset him."

"Shippou, it's nice enough he's just letting us do such minor things to earn the shards," Sango sighed. "I hope we didn't just make an enemy out him by you doing that."

"But I… I'm sorry," Shippou whined. "I just… Wanted to help."

"When it came time for you to do something he probably would have given you something very simple," Kagome added. "Who knows what he'll do now. Let's just get some sleep. The sun will be up in a couple of hours."

Shippou curled back up with Kagome. He was still crying as Kagome held onto him. He knew he did wrong but he just wanted to help. He really was lucky that Father didn't do anything to him.

* * *

(Later)

Father sat before the group of 5 people; 6 if one include the neko. His arms were crossed and black lips were rolled up in a thin line. Miroku and Inuyasha still didn't know had gone on. They had arrived a little later than the girls and Shippou. They could sense something bad happened but as to what, well, they knew they were going to hear about it soon enough.

"As of early this morning I was awoken from my sleep by the young kitsune Shippou, who was trying to steal from me," Father said coldly as Miroku and Inuyasha looked at the deity in shock and then turned to look a Shippou who slumped down with a pale look on his face. "I do not take kindly to a person or persons that sneak into my room with the intent to steal from me. Therefore actions must be taken against this act."

"Just what kind of actions are we talking about?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms and glared at the deity.

"Not only will you have to complete my tasks without fail but I will be watching your every action. I want you to prove to me that you are worthy to have these shards I have here," Father said in an icy tone, holding up the shards still inside the container. "These shards give off negative vibes. I do not want to give them to people that will only pollute them anymore than they already are. Prove to me that you are good people and you will surely have these shards."

"We understand the terms," Miroku said with a nod.

"That's good. However, this morning Kagome promised me an egg omelet, am I correct?" Father said, turning to look at Kagome. "I want you to gather the items yourself to make my breakfast so that mean you can't use what's in the temple's kitchen. I will give you 2 hours in which to complete this task. I figured you may need the time to find ingredients for the omelet. After all, an omelet isn't an omelet unless it has a filling of some kind."

"Yes, of course I'll get started right away," Kagome said as she stood and bowed.

"As for the rest of you," Father clapped in his hands as breakfast for the rest of group was brought in by some temple hands and sat down before them. "Please eat up. I have to leave you for a while."

Father stood and walked over to the doors of his room. He soon disappeared behind the doors as they closed behind them. He walked to the back of his room that led out the gardens. The morning sun was bright and unfilted by clouds. This would be a good time to check up on that Kagome girl while she went around the village.

* * *

Kagome had picked up a basket from a shine maiden and went off looking for the desired items. She needed eggs; that was the main ingredient after all. As for the filling it would have to be vegetables. She hurried over to a local farmer. She could see some chickens in his yard maybe she could get some eggs from the man.

"Excuse me," Kagome said, walking up to the farmer. "I was wandering if I may have a few eggs from your chickens."

"Some eggs, you say?" the farm asked as he scratched his face. "Sure. We have plenty of fertile eggs. How many do you want?"

"No, no, unfertile if you don't mind," Kagome grinned sheepishly.

"Well, if you can find any you're more then welcome to keep what you find," the farm said, turning to get back to work. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Kagome drawled. "How am I going to pull that off? I don't know what will be fertile and what won't. Maybe I should have asked him how to check. I'm so stupid."

Kagome gripped the baskets handle hard in frustration. We'll she might as will start looking. She figured if she felt something move inside the shell it was fertile but that still didn't mean anything.

**CLUCK! SQUAWK! SQUAWK!! CLUCK!! CLUCK!**

Kagome turned to see where the commotion was coming from to the see a group of chickens pecking at a large black bird that was trying to make off with an egg. She stood there for a moment in dumb amusement before actually taking off after the grounded black bird and the chickens.

"Stop that! Stop it, I say," Kagome shouted, more at the black bird than at the chickens. "Give that egg back!"

Kagome took a swing with her basket and sent the large black bird sailing head first into a large tree. When Kagome looked down she saw that the egg was cracked; worthless now. She sighed and slumped her shoulders. Crap, there went her first egg. Well, time was wasting standing there like a fool. She quickly went on the hunt for some more eggs.

* * *

Kagome gathered 6 eggs and with any luck one of them may not be fertilized and she got pecked more times than she cared for. Now she had to go look for the fillings. She sighed. Onions would be good and maybe some radishes and peppers. But what if he didn't like spicy things? She forgot to ask. She sighed again; at least she could get the onions. Maybe carrots? Maybe not… What a day this was turning out to be.

She started down a path she was told to go down. A stand was just up the road selling fresh vegetables and fruits. Maybe could find something there. The walk was farther than she thought. She stopped suddenly when she saw a large dark spot on the road. It looked like a large dried puddle of something foul.

"That's blood. From wolves? Or maybe those samurai that Father warned me about," Kagome said, studying the large dried puddle of blood. "I better be careful."

She started moving again when she saw something glitter on the ground in the bushes. She froze and looked at the spot glittering in the sun. She picked it up to find a gold chain with a simple cross hanging from it.

"A cross," Kagome said, setting the basket down and studied it more. "It's covered in dried blood."

She turned to look back at the dried blood on the ground. A second later she heard male voices heading towards her. She turned to see it was a good size group of samurai; about 8 or so of them.

"Baka! That was solid gold! We could have melted down that heretic item and gotten us some food," one the samurai said, he looked the leader of the bunch. "Now we have to go back and look for it! Damn moron!"

"Sorry, boss," the underling whined. "It must have fallen out of my pouch. It can't be much farther up—"

The men stopped dead when they realized they weren't alone on the road. They saw a young girl in odd clothes looking at them. The leader then noticed the gold cross in her hands. His eyes narrowed at the girl as she took a step back.

Kagome didn't know what this was about as the head samurai pulled out his blade and started towards her. What was going on? He looked like he was going to kill her.

"Christian heretic!" He spat, coming closer at a faster rate.

"Christian? But I'm not—EEEEK!!" Kagome barely had enough time to dodge the blade. "WAIT! WAIT, LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"By law anyone worshiping the Christian faith is sentence to death (1)!" the head samurai said as his followers started to surround Kagome.

_This is what must have happened to that poor soul back there,_ Kagome concluded as the other men started drawing their swords._ I'm going end up just like that person at this rate!_

"You will not get away from us," the leader barked out. "We'll cut off your head and leave your body for the wolves."

"But you don't understand! I'm not—STOP!" Kagome shouted as the men grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. "Please, let me explain!"

"Silence, wench," the leader snapped raising his blade. "You have been sentenced to death!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!" She screamed, closing her eyes.

A moment later she felt something move in front of her. She didn't feel the blade impact but she did hear the samurai around her gasp in shock. She dared a peak to see a mass of fancy robes standing before her. She looked up to see the back of a rather tall person. She blinked. She recognized those robes.

"Excuse me," Father said, throwing the offending samurai a good ways down the path. "Just what warrants this attack upon this young woman?"

"She is a Christian!" Another samurai answered. "You a youkai?! We'll kill you too!"

"Don't," a second samurai spoke up. "That's the local god. I heard about him from a villager!"

"Then you above us all should know her heresy is—" the samurai spoke again only to get a fist in the face.

"Get out of my sight," Father bit out at the group. "Take your wounded and leave the village this instant! Go! Leave!"

The samurai quickly grabbed their wounded men and left. Father turned back to Kagome and helped her back to her feet. He then removed the golden cross from her hand. He looked it over and sighed. What a pity.

"It's amazing how something this small can get you killed," Father said, slipping the cross into his robes. "The soul who owned this was killed about 3 days ago by that same group of men. I didn't realize he was of Christian faith. I told you to be careful out here."

"Oh," Kagome said, looking down at the ground. _He's not going to do anything about the cross?_

"Don't I get a 'arigato' or something?" Father snorted, putting his hands on his hips. "I mean I did just save your pretty little head."

"Hm, arigato," Kagome said, picking up her basket. _Why is his so calm about this? The samurai wanted to kill me just for holding a cross._

"Don't you have something you need to finish?" Father huffed. "Like an omelet for instance?"

"Are you angry about something?!" Kagome retorted, march up towards him. "You are, aren't you?!"

"How'd you guess?! Well, for starters I'm getting hungry," Father replied. "That and you sent me sailing into a tree this morning!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Kagome snapped. "Why would I hit you in the first place?!"

"What does this look like?" Father drawled, holding out a black feather.

"A feather, duh! I don't see what this has to with—oh no… You were the black… Then I… With the basket and the tree…" Kagome covered her mouth in shock as the deity nodded slowly. "I am so sorry!"

"I was trying to give you a hand but instead I get pecked by chickens, hit by a girl wielding a basket, and was sent sailing head first into a rather large tree," Father growled. "Then I have to go and save the girl that just nearly broke my neck from a group of murderous samurai! I was also awoken this morning by a little kitsune trying to steal from me! So, yes, I'm mad! I'm rather quite pissed actually!"

"You were venting, weren't you?" Kagome said in dead tone.

"Hai," Father barked out.

"Feel better?" Kagome asked.

"Hai," Father nodded.

"Good. Well, I better get back to work," she said, walking past him down the road.

"Not by yourself you're not!" Father said, following her. "Considering what just happened I'm not leaving you out here alone."

"Great, yay me…" Kagome drawled with Father walking right behind her. _Well, at least now I can ask him what he likes in an omelet._

* * *

Out of sight in the shadows of the trees stood a woman her black hair pulled up nicely and dressed in a nice set of kimonos. Her red eyes watched the twosome walk down the path. A faint smile danced on her painted lips. She snapped her large fan closed as they vanished around the bend.

"Damn, it seems that they beat me to it," the woman growled. "Well, this deity doesn't seem like much. Most likely a bird demon from what I could hear."

She stepped away from the tree and pulled a feather out of her hair. A wind whipped around her and she was lifted up in the air riding on a large feather. She managed to catch a glimpse of Kagome and the deity again. Her heart jumped when she realized that the deity was staring up at her as they moved closer to a produce stand.

"He's looking right at me?" she mused, disappearing into the clouds. "Did he know I was watching them?"

00000000000000000000000000000

"What is it, Father?" Kagome asked, looking up as well but didn't see anything.

"Nothing, just a large bird," He smiled at her. _She's been watching Kagome all morning. I wonder who she was._

"Oh, finally! So, what do you want on that omelet?" Kagome said, reaching the produce stand.

* * *

Inuyasha glared at Father. He didn't like that man at all. He showed up right beside Kagome when she returned. They seemed to be in a right happy mood. He was up to something was what Inuyasha concluded. Kagome was preparing the omelet, while Father requested Sango to teach him how to do some sword techniques.

It was obvious he already had a good understands of swordplay but it was a different style from anything Inuyasha had seen before. Father had called it fencing, whatever that was. Sango was starting him off with the basics of how to hold a katana. He was a quick study as he followed Sango's lessons very well. Sango even seemed to be enjoying teaching him, which did not set too well with Miroku.

Miroku pretended not to notice but he kept watching Sango and Father out of the corner of his dark violet eyes. That deity seemed to be trying to make Sango laugh on purpose. He would make quirky comments or do goofy actions, which always resulted in a smile and genuine giggle or laugh. He could not wait to leave this place.

"I'm finished," Kagome said, coming into the room with a tray of steaming hot food. "Here you go!"

"Oh, wow, that smells delightful," Father grinned widely, putting the spare katana back in the sheath and hurried over to where Kagome sat down the tray of food. "Something not consisting of rice or fish! You're an angel, Kagome, really!"

"I-it's not that big of a deal," Kagome flushed, trying to look modest as Father took a bite. "I can leave the recipe with someone here at the temple."

"This—this taste great! You really know how to cook! Whenever I do eggs they always wind up dry and a little burnt," Father confessed, putting another bite in his mouth. "Or they wind with too greasy from too much oil or butter."

Kagome only flushed even brighter and Inuyasha felt a growl build in his throat. What did this guy have to make blush like that? He felt a sulk coming on as he watched them talk. Kagome had even made herself one t after she made sure Father was set.

"You can have your belongings back," Father smiled at Kagome. "I left you some notes and made you a small cheat-sheet for your math and your English."

"Huh? Oh, thank you," Kagome grinned, sheepishly. "You really didn't have to do that."

"From the looks of things you needed it," Father sighed. "No offence of course."

"None taken," Kagome laughed lightly. _He's really not a bad person._

"Oh, give me a break," Inuyasha barked. "Kagome, why are you so into this guy?"

"Inuyasha, you give me a break, honestly," Kagome huffed at him. "He is our host and I'm not into him!"

"Then why were you hanging around him this morning, huh?" Inuyasha snorted back at her.

"You've got the wrong idea as usual, Inuyasha," Kagome bit out in anger. "Wait, a minute! You're jealous, aren't you?!"

"Nani?! I'm not the slightest bit jealous over that gangly pretty boy," Inuyasha snapped, getting to his feet. "Feh, as if I would ever be over that baka."

"I'm not gangly…" Father whined. "I have little a build to my frame."

"Inuyasha, that's not nice," Kagome hissed, pointing a finger at the hanyou clad in red. "Apologize, to him!"

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms and stuck out his nose. "Not happening!"

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha did hard a face plant into the floorboards. "Inuyasha no baka!"

"What was that for?" Inuyasha growled, straining to lift his head up.

"Oi, don't fight," Father said, looking worried under his hood. "Please don't fight, you two."

But his response fell on the deaf ears of Kagome and Inuyasha. He didn't know if he should get between them or just let them deal with it. A second later he felt someone pat him on the shoulder. He looked from his spot on the floor see Miroku.

"They do this all the time. It's nothing to worry about," the monk grinned weakly at the deity. "You get use to it after a while."

"Yeah, but all those osuwari commands are ruining the floor," Father replied, cringing at the sound of bone cracking wood. "That one has to hurt."

* * *

(Around dusk)

"Your bath is ready," Inuyasha grumbled, knocking on Father's bedroom door. "The things I do…"

"Domo arigato," Father said, stepping out with a couple small ceramic bottles in his hands and dressed in one clean white robe with a shroud over his head.

"You're almost as white as ghost," Inuyasha said, looking at the tone of Father's skin.

"I've always been real fair skinned," Father answered, following Inuyasha. "Ever since I was I child in fact. I never really got out."

"Nice to know," Inuyasha snorted.

"You don't like me, do you?" Father asked, towering over Inuyasha quite a bit more than the hanyou cared for.

"Gee, how did you ever guess," Inuyasha barked, bring Father to the tub just out side the complex before turning around to leave. "Well, here you go. See ya."

"You know Kagome never stopped talking about you this morning," Father stated calmly, perking Inuyasha's attention.

"Yeah, what kind of things did she say about me?" Inuyasha turned around to face Father again.

"Oh, good things mostly," Father said, undoing the tie around his waist. "She told me that you and the rest of the group are fighting a youkai named Naraku. She said you are a valiant fighter and never takes no for an answer."

"Did she really, say that?" Inuyasha asked.

"She really does think highly of you," Father grinned, dropping the robe and shroud to the ground with his back to Inuyasha. "You shouldn't make her mad like that."

"Oi, don't lecture me," Inuyasha bit out as Father rolled his long sliver hair into loose bun held with hair-sticks. "Most of those arguments are her fault!"

Inuyasha froze for a moment. This man really did look like a ghost. He was so pale he almost looked dead. His back had some massive scaring. A human couldn't survive that kind of damage.

"I think most of those arguments could be avoided if you didn't jump to conclusions," Father sighed, climbing in to the wooden tub. "It's logic. You just need to wait for her to finish first to see what she has to say. Things may go over better between you two and there would be less of those osuwari commands."

"As if that would ever happen," Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms.

"Oh, well, suit yourself, Inuyasha," Father said, shrugging his shoulders and turned to face Inuyasha with a small smile. "You must like getting your face slammed into the ground. This water feels good."

"You're not from this nick the wood, are you?" Inuyasha asked, looking a Father's western-style, winter lake blue eyes incased in darkness.

"Iie, I'm from Europe," Father stated dryly, taking a rag into his hand.

"Did you come on the trade ships?" Inuyasha asked, leaning up against a tree.

"I did not. I came here on my own," Father answered him, scrubbing his arms. "I just needed a change of scenery."

"Why come here?"

"Why not come here?"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"One that makes you asks more questions," Father grinned, causing Inuyasha to snort. "Truth be told, I've been all over Europe. I just wanted to see what the orient was like. Just something new."

"Yeah? So what's your homeland like?" the hanyou asked, watching one the bottles Father had brought with him left off the floor and fly into deity hand. "Neat trick."

"It was that 'trick' that landed me here in the first place," Father stated bitterly, putting some of the liquid from the bottle on the rag. "As for Europe it's totally different; many different cultures, traditions are different, people are different, many different languages, different foods, different arts, different myths, different beliefs, and the list only goes on. But if you must know exactly where I'm from, I'm from an island county called England."

"That's an odd name," Inuyasha snorted.

"It just has a sound you have hard time pronouncing," Father sighed, scrubbing his arms. "The 'L' sound is not found in the Japanese language. For instance my name is Abel Nightroad. My first name has an 'L' in it."

"Then where did this 'Father' title come from?" Inuyasha asked as Father paused.

"It's just a title," Father said plainly. "It was from an old profession of mine. I'm technically not a 'Father' anymore but I use it from time to time."

"Right, okay," Inuyasha said, taking in a deep breath. "HUH?!"

"Nani?" Father asked watching Inuyasha sniff the air. "Is there something wrong?"

"Kagura," Inuyasha growled and Father blinked. "Get out of the tub! Kagura is one Naraku's incarnations and she's got company with her."

"Right, of course," Father said jumping out of the tub and quickly wrapped up in his robe. "I'll be with you shortly. If what Kagome said is true about Naraku I've got to check on the shards!"

Father then vanished into thin air. Inuyasha blinked. How did he do that? He didn't have time to waste thinking about that. He needed to meet up with the others. He quickly took off inside and down the halls, keeping a nose and an ear out for them. When he located them he quickly burst into the room.

"We've got trouble! Kagura is here and she's brought company," Inuyasha stated.

(A/N End of chapter 3. Yay! Oh, by the way I'm making free avatars for this site. I don't charge anything all you have to do give my your pictures and detailed description of how you want your avatar. Need an example? Look up Dalara on this site and see what I've done with that avatar. Go to my profile for full details on my avatars. Thank you.)

(1) In ancient Japan Christianity was banned. Anyone practicing Christianity was put to death on the spot.

Millie M. Banshee


	4. A False God Pt 4

The Lost Priest 2: Across Time and Space

Chapter 4

False God Pt. 4

(A/N And chapter four is the last of the False God section. Let's she Inuyasha and friends take to Father when he shows them his true colors? Read and find out.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Abel Nightroad)

When Inuyasha told me to get out of the tub I got out of tub and quickly ported into my room. The shards were safe and still hidden. I quickly changed out of that robe and into something a little more battle worthy. Think of my old vestments with fingerless gloves and with the blue and white coloring of my old UN uniform. I swept by hair in my classic ponytail with a blue ribbon.

I didn't know how good my pistol would do considering the revolver wasn't even invented yet. I was pretty sure Kagome would notice that but I still brought it with me. Old habits and such. I put the shards in a smaller container that I could slip into my pocket for save keeping.

By that time I could already hear fighting going on outside the temple and in the village. I had to hurry out there. After all, the village was under my care and I couldn't let Inuyasha and the others have all the fun.

* * *

(Temple Grounds)

Inuyasha and the others quickly came face to face with Kagura. She had a smile on her face. It didn't take much to get them riled up. She had already taken out a quarter of the village. This was going to be fun.

_They must be protecting the deity,_ Kagura thought. "My, my, what a lovely welcoming committee I have. I'm so honored."

"Cut out the jokes, Kagura," Inuyasha barked, drawing his blade. "If you came here to fight then fight."

"Are you in that much of a hurry to die? Kentaru," Kagura called out. "Show this mutt what you can do! Destroy them all!"

"Hai," a slender male demon said, stepping out from behind a tree. "So, who's first?"

His hair was long, pale blue, and braided nicely. He was dressed in nice blue and black clothes with an armored breast plate. He carried no weapons that they could see. He stood before them as bold a brass with a cocky smirk on his face. He held out his hand with the palm facing up.

"I guess dog-boy is first," Kentaru said as a large ball of electrified energy formed in his hand.

Kentaru threw the large ball of electricity at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just barely jumped out of the way in time. The ball hit ground with enough power that there was a good sized crater where it had landed.

"You're a little slow," Inuyasha laughed.

"I was testing something," Kentaru smiled, forming three more balls of lightning out the air. "Your speed and to tell you the truth. You're the one that's really quite slow."

Before anyone could full register what Kentaru had said he was sent flying back, sliding across the ground. When Inuyasha forced himself to sit he noticed that Kentaru had only used one of his ball lightning. If that one sent him back about 50 feet he couldn't imagine taking another direct hit like that.

Inuyasha went to stand and noticed his limbs felt numb and heavy. He couldn't even left Tetsusaiga much less hold it. Kentaru grinned as the surprised look on Inuyasha face.

"What did you do to my body?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at the offending demon.

"It's a slight state of paralysis that should have been enough to stop your heart. Looks like I'm going to have to increase the power," He said as the last two remaining orbs only grew bigger.

"Not if I can help it," Kagome cried out, shooting an arrow at the orbs and struck one.

The orb erupted and showered Kentaru and Kagura with electricity. Kagome loaded another arrow and took aim only to get knocked back by a gust of strong wind. Miroku and Sango started to attack only to get sent back by a blast of electricity. They felt numb and could barely move.

"Lucky shot, bitch," Kentaru snapped, building another ball even large ball in his hand.

"How much did that deity pay you to protect him?" Kagura asked with a laugh. "But is it really him you're protecting or the jewel shards he carries?"

"Neither," Inuyasha said, trying to get back to his feet. "I don't give a damn what happens to that bastard."

"Don't strain yourself," Kentaru smirked, raising back his arm with the ball of electricity. "Though I don't think you'll have to worry about that for too much longer."

"I won't let you throw that," Inuyasha forcing his blade back to swing. "I'll cut you into pieces before that will ever happen! WINDSCAR!!"

Inuyasha slashed downwards as blast of energy roared towards Kentaru and Kagura. Kagura quickly took to the air on her feather. She didn't see Kentaru. After all that Kentaru was really that weak? How pathetic. That was until she saw Kentaru standing in a tree glaring at Inuyasha. She didn't even see him move.

Inuyasha soon fell back to his hands and knees. That took a lot out of him. He saw Kagome get back to her feet and grab another arrow only find too late that her string was cut. Miroku and Sango were out cold and Kirara was no where to be seen. That was unlike Kirara to just take off like that. Shippou was currently with Kagome.

"I must say that came close. I'm sure by now you know I render my victim unable to move so it will be easier to kill them," Kentaru said, jumping down from his tree. "But that last attack of yours took a lot out of you. I wonder if you'll be able to dodge this one."

Kentaru threw back his arm again as large ball of electricity formed. He then threw it at Inuyasha. Kagome let out a scream to run but Inuyasha couldn't get his legs to work. Damn it! He didn't want to die here! He closed his eyes as the ball raced towards him.

But to his surprise the ball of electricity didn't hit—anywhere. There was no explosion no nothing. He looked up to see a tall slender figure of a man standing before him dressed in oddest white and blue outfit he had ever seen. This man's long silver hair was up in a ponytail and tied with blue ribbon. And his one hand he held Kentaru's lightning ball.

"How the hell did…? Who the fuck are you?!" Kentaru snapped as the tall slender man closed his hand and destroyed the lightning ball.

"What a shame," the new man spoke. "That lightning ball had no spark. Oh, it maybe dangerous for someone like Inuyasha but for me you're going to up the voltage."

"Ha! You have no idea what I can do," Kentaru said, suddenly appearing right before the man in the blink of an eye. "I'm just getting started. I just like taking the easy way to do things."

"Oh, hai, I heard you use electricity to disrupt a person's nervous system," the man smirked. "But that little jolt isn't going to have that same effect on me."

"Perhaps you don't know who you are talking to," Kentaru snapped, grabbing the man by the front of his robe. "I'm Kentaru and I'm a lightning demon."

"And you must not know how YOU'RE talking to," the man smirked, grabbing Kentaru's hand and squeezed with enough force his hand broke instantly. "I am Father Abel Nightroad, a crusnik and the local deity. You chose the wrong being to pick a fight with!"

"Let go of my HAAAAND!!" Kentaru screamed as Father only crushed his hand harder. "BASTARD!"

Kentaru swung back with his free hand and blasted Father in the face with a large bolt. Father stepped back and let go of Kentaru. Father looked pissed at his point.

"How was that? Was that enough of a jolt for you?" Kentaru snapped, holding his bleeding, broken hand.

"Good but not good enough—_**KAGOME, NOW!**_" Father snorted as Kagome with a brand new bow in hand riding on Kirara's back took aim from the sky.

"Here it goes," Kagome cried out and released her arrow.

Kentaru was sent flying over Father and Inuyasha, landing a good distance back. Father turned to look back up at Kagome who was now taking aim at Kagura.

"Your turn," Kagome exclaimed and set free her arrow.

"BAKA," Kagura hissed, sending her dance of blades at the arrow and at Kagome and Kirara.

"KYAAAAAA!!" Kagome screamed as she and Kirara were knocked out from the air.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called out as Kagome neared the ground.

"I've got you, Kagome," Father cried out racing towards her only to get hit in the back with bolt of lightning, sending him sliding to the ground. "BASTARD!! _**Kirara, can you catch her?! I'll slow her down for you!**_"

Kirara let out roar and dove as fast as she could. Father concentrated on his powers as Kagome began to slow. She was about to hit the ground when Kirara quickly swooped under Kagome just before she hit.

"Tch, lucky," Kagura huffed as she readied for another attack. "Dance of Blades!"

"Not this time," Father said, sending his own lightning bolt at Kagura.

"SHIT!" Kagura yelled as the bolt hit her feather and sent sailing towards the ground.

She managed to use the wind to slow her fall. Father was standing before her. He was indeed intimidating now that she was face to face with him but she only laughed. Behind him stood Kentaru with a lightning ball aimed right at him.

"I can actually feel my hair standing on end with that one," Father said, looking at Kagura but was actually talking to Kentaru. "But does it have any bite I wonder."

"Plenty! Kagura!" Kentaru shouted, throwing his lighting up into the air. "RAIN OF LIGHT!"

"DRAGON DANCE!" Kagura screamed out. "Dodge this one!"

Before Father knew it tornadoes lit up with bolts of lightning surrounded him. He looked up to see Kirara and Kagome trying to avoid them.

_**Kagome, Kirara, get back down the ground hurry!**_

_**We're trying!**_ Kagome answered back. _**But wherever we go to land we get blocked by a tornado! Oh, no the village!**_

"What are you going to do now?" Kentaru asked, forming another ball of energy in his hands. "Save her and the villagers or fight us?"

_**Inuyasha, who are you feeling? Got any strength back?**_

"Oi, what in the seven hells are you doing?" Inuyasha barked.

_**Baka stay quite. I'm talking to you telepathically. I have an idea if you got the strength to help me.**_

_**I think so. What do I need to do?**_

"Why so quite all of a sudden?" Kagura asked, glaring at Abel. "Is that decision too hard for you?"

"No, I was just thinking something over," Abel grinned as his fangs started to elongate and the color of his face changed. "I was thinking of how I'm going to SLAUGHTER YOU!! HAHAHAHAHA!!"

A set of demonic like wings quickly shot from his back arching with huge amounts of electricity. Father looked at them with flaming red eyes and a grin that said he was going to enjoy watching their blood flow. His fiery glare was fixated on them both.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Father laughed, licking his black lips. "I want to hear you scream!"

Before they could registered what was really happening, Kentaru found an arm missing. He looked back at Father to see him holding his arm and using the severed limb to wave back at him.

"FUCKING BASTARD," Kentaru yelled, that was the arm with his good hand now he had to use his broken one.

He raised his broken hand only to find it missing. When did he…? Now his gut was torn open. He couldn't see this bastard move. Kagura had a look of shock on her face as a moment later there was a gapping hole in Kentaru's chest with Father's hand and arm sticking out the back. He then ripped his hand out as Kentaru fell to the ground dead.

"Damn it I attacked too fast. I didn't get a chance to let him scream," Abel laughed, licking his bloodied talons. "Your turn now, bitch."

"What are you?" Kagura barked, stepping away from him. "Stay away from me!"

"I've told you before, I'm a crusnik," he smiled, moving towards her. "Let's hope you fight better than that idiot."

"Dance of Blades," Kagura cried out as a pressurized wind sped towards Father. _I've got to get out of here!_

They surrounded Father in a second striking him directly but when the smoke cleared the only thing that was damaged was he ground.

"Got anything else?" Father smirked, crossing his arms.

"Dance of the Dead," she cried out as villagers started coming out of woods.

"You're using the dead villagers?" Father asked with look of disgust on his face. "I guess I should be thankful they're not ghouls."

"ATTACK!!" She called out the deceased villagers attacked him.

Kagura quickly pulled out another feather from her hair to make her get away. She wasn't suicidal.

"WINDSCAR!!"

Kagura was sent back down sliding along the ground with her clothes torn and her feather missing. She looked to see Inuyasha standing with Tetsusaiga in hand. That bastard. She looked up after hearing a cry to see an arrow heading for her. She barely rolled out of the way to avoid it. She forced herself back on her feet. She didn't want to die here. Not like this. She pulled out her fan again only to have a bolt of lightning destroy it.

"I guess we caught you on an off day," Father grinned, holding her missing feather in his clawed blooded fingers. "Tell Naraku to go to hell for me."

The feather floated out of his finger and moved towards Kagura in a straight line. She snatched it and looked at him. He was just going to let her go? Well, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She quickly took off leaving the group behind as she disappeared.

Kirara quickly landed with Kagome safe and sound. However, Kirara kept growing at Father and Inuyasha wasn't in a very good mood either. He didn't like the vibes coming off of Father.

"Father," Inuyasha growled, holding Tetsusaiga up at the crusnik.

"You don't like me very much in this form," Father said, turning around to meet Inuyasha. "I can tell by that look in your eye."

"You're evil, a monster," Inuyasha stated as Father flinched. "You delighted in tearing Kentaru and the villagers to pieces. I watched you and you were grinning the whole time. You really enjoyed it, you bastard."

"I'm no saint, Inuyasha, and I never claimed to be," Abel said coldly as his eyes turned back to their icy blue and his face lightened. "Call me a monster, a devil, a freak, an abomination, a sinner, or whatever else you wish. I've accepted what I am. I know am a monster, an abomination. I've lived well over 10,000 years. I've killed millions of people in my life and I've also saved just as many. There's not a day that goes by that I'm not ashamed of the things that I done, whether you believe me or not is up to you. These are yours, by the way."

He reached into his pocket and threw the small container of jewel shards at Inuyasha's feet.

"What exactly is a crusnik?" Kagome asked, picking up the container.

"I'm one of a kind. Even I don't know what I am but I'm no god," Father stated, glaring down at the ground. "There was a time when I thought I knew what I was but I really didn't. I'm sort of something like a vampire; I suppose that would be the closest thing. Well, I've got to get packing. I don't wish to see villagers charging me with touches and pitchforks."

"So, you're just leaving like that?!" Inuyasha snapped as Father turned to leave. "Oi, I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm ignoring you," Father said, vanishing into thin air. "Sayonara..."

"RRRRGH! Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled. "You coward!"

"That's enough, Inuyasha," Kagome snapped, taking the shards out the container and put them with the rest. "Just leave him alone."

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha said, turned to look at her. "What's the matter now?"

"Let's just get our stuff and go," she said, turning back towards the temple.

"Kagome, what's with you all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked. "Was it Father? Did say something to you?"

"He said he's accepted what he is but… I don't think he has," Kagome said, turned back to face Inuyasha. She looked like she wanted to cry. "H-he looked so sad. Can you imagine how lonely he must be? I really don't think he's a bad person he's just…"

* * *

(A week Later Higurashi Shine)

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa, I'm hope," Kagome called, walking in the door.

"Oh, Kagome, welcome home, dear," her mother said, walking into the room. "Glad to be home?"

"Boy am I ever," Kagome sighed, setting her back down and started going through it. "I've brought back some stuff with me. Let's see here."

"Oh, hey, sis, you're back already?" Souta said, walking in and stood beside Kagome.

"This for you, Mom," Kagome said, pulling out a shell necklace followed by a box of dried fruits. "And this is for Souta."

"Why this is lovely, Kagome."

"Hey, thanks, sis!"

"Yeah, I got Gramps—Oh, no!" Kagome exclaimed tearing through her bag. "How could I forget my textbooks?!"

"Did you leave them at Kaede's?" her mother asked and Kagome shook her head.

"No! I left them at that temple," Kagome whined. "It was a good 4 days' trip from Kaede's village. How could I be so stupid? I'll have to pay for new ones. And I lost those cheat sheets and tips to boot!"

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Kagome," her mom said, putting an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "We'll buy you some new books tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay…" Kagome sighed.

* * *

(The next morning)

"Bye, mom! See ya later, grandpa," Kagome called as she walked out the door. "Those books are going to cost a lot to replace. I'm so stupid!"

She started past Inuyasha's tree when she noticed someone staring up at it. She got the feeling she knew him. She stopped to study him for a moment. His hair was silver with blue highlights and was cut short and spiky. He was dressed in a black leather coat with a Celtic cross embroidered on the back. He also wore matching pants and thick heavy boots. She could see piercing in his ears. He had one gloved hand on his hip and the other holding a cloth bag. She shrugged the feeling off as déjà vu and she started to leave.

"I do believe you forgot something," he spoke and she stopped dead. "My, my, how forgetful you are."

"Just what are you talking about?" Kagome snapped as the man started rocking back and forth. "I'm going to have to ask you leave the grounds, sir."

"So, you don't want this, Kagome?" he said in a singsong voice, holding up the bag.

"No thank you! Please leave the grounds," Kagome ordered her tone was hard. "I'll call the police if you don't do as I say."

"I thought this is a public shrine but I see how it is," He said, stopping his rocking and lowered back down the bag. "There's no big bad doggy-boy here to protect you."

"'Doggy-boy?' H-how do you know about…?"

"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and of course Kirara," he said, turning around to meet her face to face. "I've met them and you roughly 500 years ago. How could I forget? You made the best omelet in the world, Kagome."

"Father," Kagome squeaked out as her school bag hit the ground. "How did you…? When did you…?"

"These are your textbooks safe and sound," he said, walking over to her and handed her the bag. "You should be more careful, Kagome."

"Domo Arigato, Father," she said, looking inside the bag to find that her textbooks were in the same condition she had left them in. "They don't look any older than when I left them. How did you manage that?"

"Well… That's my little secret," he smiled, putting a gloved finger on his black lips. "I do believe you have to get off to school. So, I'll see you later."

Father slipped his hands in his pockets and started to leave. Kagome stood there for a moment or two before picking up her bag and hurried after him.

"Abel, wait," she said, running up behind him. "I think I can wait one more day to go to school."

"Now, Kagome…" He said, turning to meet her.

"Please come inside and meet my mom and grandpa," Kagome said, taking his hand. "Then I'll show you around town. Okay? How does that sound?"

"I think that sounds wonderful, Kagome," he smiled as Kagome guided him by the hand back to the house. "Domo Arigato."

(A/N That's the end of the False God section! I hope you enjoyed this! Now on to the next batch! There will be a plot to this so don't worry. This will be a real story and not just short stories.)

Millie M. Banshee


	5. Help Wanted Pt 1

The Lost Priest 2: Across Time and Space

Chapter 5

Help Wanted Pt. 1

(A/N Yay! Chapter 5 is here at last. Let's see what Count D and detective Leon Orcot think of our wayward crusnik? And what will Abel think about Count D's pet shop of horrors?)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(L.A., USA. Dimension Number: DI78M12D7Y1997)

It was a windy, cold, and above all else rainy. There was no sign of the heavy rain letting up anytime soon. Parts of the city were beginning to flood. A lone tall figure dressed in a dark overcoat, a soaked burgundy wool hat, black leather gloves, and heavy leather boots walked down the soaking wet streets. Abel's black shirt and pants were soaked through and the large bags he carried in his hands weren't looking much better.

Abel didn't know when he wandered into the Chinatown but maybe he had already been in Chinatown and just noticed now. In any case he couldn't stay out in the rain like this. He spotted an entranceway that led down and out of the rain. He could at least stay there until the rain let up. It was getting dark too.

He walked towards the building and looked at the sign. _Count D's Pet Shop_ he read. Abel shrugged as walked down the steps. There was a closed sign on the door. So he was closed for the night. No harm staying on the stoop for the night. He set his bags down and then sat down at the steps. Abel was cold, wet, and hungry. That was not a good combination. He leaned up against the wall and closed his winter lake blue eyes. At least he was out of the wind and rain and sleep sounded good.

He dosed off quickly enough. He must have slept for only about 30 minutes or so before he felt something poking him on the top off the head. It was soft at first and then turned into a flat out hit. That woke him up. From his downward gaze he saw a nice silk skirt with silk slippers. Abel just stared at this person's feet.

"Are you awake yet?" a light but angry male voice asked. "I don't like people sleeping in the doorway, sir."

"S-sorry," Abel going to stand only the slip down the last two steps and slammed into the man before him.

The slender Chinaman found himself laying a top of Abel. His silk clothes starting to absorb the water that saturated Abel's clothes.

"This is awkward," Abel said, pushing the Chinaman off of him. "You mind? Seriously, get off."

The man got off of Abel as Abel sat back up and rubbed his lower back.

"Ugh, my clothes," the Chinaman snapped, pulling at his top of his outfit. "I'm soaking wet! You have any idea how much this cost? It's custom made!"

Abel then saw a weird little creature flying above the Chinaman's head also fussing Abel out. That little whatever it was it freaky looking.

"It's only water and I'm pretty sure you're not the Wicked Witch of the West so you won't melt," Abel drawled, standing back up to his feet and pulled his coat back up. "Well, then I best be going."

Abel went to grab his bags only to get his hand hit by a long wooden handle.

"OUCH," Abel yelped, holding his struck hand. "What was that for?"

"You're cleaning up what you dragged in," the Chinaman snapped, holding a broom out to Abel. "I'll be out with a mop and bucket soon."

Abel turned to look back up the steps to see mud, leaves, and other pieces of trash that had stuck to his boots. He wasn't serious, was he?

"Now wait just a minute," Abel snapped only to get hit in the head with a broom handle. "OW! Stop that!"

"Clean it up. Now," the Chinaman snapped and shoved the broom into Abel's chest. "Do a good enough job and I might pay you for your work."

Abel quickly started to sweep off the steps.

_It's really amazing what money can do,_ the Chinaman mused, looking at Abel slowly work his way up the steps. _Humans are so greedy._

"Who are you calling 'greedy?'" Abel snapped, looking over his shoulder but quickly put a hand over mouth. _Shit! I did not just say that out loud?! He must think I'm a freak!_

The Chinaman crossed his arms and raised a thin black eyebrow as Abel went back to sweeping the steps, his face a nice shade of pink. The Chinaman turned on his heel and walked back inside to get the mop and bucket of water.

_**Who was that, Count,**_ Chris asked, walking up with T-Chan.

"Just a transient," Count D said, walking towards a closet.

"Okay, but what are you doing with that?" T-chan asked as D pulled out a mop and bucket.

"He made a mess and he's going to clean it up before he leaves," D stated bluntly as Chris and T-Chan shrugged.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

"I'm done," Abel sighed, setting the mop down and wiped his forehead. "I didn't think that there were that many steps. Sheesh."

Abel turned and knocked on the door. A moment later it open to see the Chinaman's head pop out and look up at Abel with mixed-matched eyes.

"I'm finished," Abel said, stepping aside as the Chinaman stepped out to see the stairwell.

It was the cleanest he had seen it in—well, he really couldn't remember when but it looked very clean. That weird little creature looked like it was in shock as it sat on the man's shoulder.

"You happy?" Abel asked dully as the Chinaman turned to look at him with eyes wide and a little slack-jawed.

"How does 50 sound?" the Chinaman stated, pulling out a purse from his pocket.

"Sound's good," Abel said as the man started counting out the money.

"45 and 50 dollars. Here you go," the Chinaman said, reaching out to hand Abel the money.

"Yo, Count, I want a word with you," someone yelled as he raced down the steps and right past Abel and the Count.

Abel and the Count slowly turned to look back to steps to see more mud and yuck than ever before. D quickly put the money away and handed Abel the mop again, only to have the cause of Abel's troubles stick his head back out of the door.

"There you are, Count D," the blond said, stepping out. "How long have been out here?"

"You ran right past me, you idiot," D snapped, crossing his arms. "Maybe you need your eyes examined, Leon."

"Very funny. Who's that guy?" Leon asked, pointing at Abel's back as he worked he way back up the steps.

"A transient," D said flatly and Abel stopped dead..

"My NAME is Abel," he snapped, turning around. "And I don't see why I have to clean up his mess! I've done my share and then some! I shouldn't—"

"Do this and I'll pay you double," the count said and Abel went right back to work.

"What exactly are you paying him?" Leon asked with a particular grin.

"Your presidents on printed green paper."

"Huh?"

"I'm paying him in cash!"

"Oh…" Leon said, stepping out of the way as D walked back inside.

Leon then looked back up at Abel and stepped out.

"Hey, buddy, no hard feelings about the mud," Leon said as Abel gripped the mop tight enough that Leon could hear the wooden handle begin to snap.

Abel slowly turned around with a grin that gave Leon a chill. The detective began to back up and started reaching behind him for the door handle. This was not good.

* * *

(Inside)

"Now where did that idiot go?" D huffed, turning to look back at the door.

"EEEEEEYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

**THUUUMP! THUD! THWACK! CRACK!**

_**That didn't sound good,**_ Chris said as D slowly moved towards the doors.

Before D even got to the doors they were thrown open and someone came tumbling head over heels into the room quite hard. When the person finally stopped he had his butt sticking strait up in the air. It was Leon and oddly enough he wasn't wearing any shoes.

_**Leon! Leon, are you all right?**_ Chris asked, running up to his older brother.

"I don't care if you don't pay me a dime," Abel screamed, throwing Leon's muddy shoes and hit the detective in the head with them. "If he wants to continue tracking mud about the place HE can clean it up! I'm NOT doing HIS dirty work! You got that?! Christ, now I sound like that idiot Inuyasha!"

**SLAAAAM!**

The group inside just started at the now closed door. Was it them or did the room take sudden eerie chill?

_**Um, brother?**_ Chris asked as Leon rearranged his position.

"That asshole is going to go down for assault on an officer," Leon groaned, getting back to his feet. "Hand me my shoes."

Chris stood and handed Leon his shoes. He quickly put them on and started towards the door but D got in front him. Leon went to go around him only to have D get his way again.

"Move it, Count," Leon barked but D didn't budge. "I'm warning you I'll arrest you too! Now get out of my way!"

Leon shoved D out of the way and ran back out of the door after Abel. He was no where to be seen not even his bags. He couldn't have gotten far carry all that luggage. He quickly took off up the stairs but which way from there?

"Leon, now hold on a minute," D said, walking up the steps. "Just let him go."

"Not happening. He went this way," Leon said, turning towards this right and ran back out into rain. "Alright, Abel, ready or not here I come!"

"Count D?" Pon-chan asked stepping out with T-Chan and Chris. "What was that thing?"

"I don't know," D said, running out into the rain after Leon. "Stay here—WAAAH! MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!!"

D came running back down the stairs followed by Leon and a rather large raven with silver streak down its head. The large raven was dive-bombing Leon's head with the intent to really hurt him.

"GET THIS FUCKING BIRD AWAY FROM ME!" Leon shouted, covering his head with his hands as the raven started nipping way pieces of skin.

_**Get back inside!**_ Chris quickly opened the door as Leon ran back inside followed by everyone else. _**Oh, no you're not coming in here!**_

Chris slammed the door in the raven's face before looking back at his brother, Count D, Pon-chan, and T-chan. The young boy could still hear the large bird making a fuss outside. Chris turned around and locked the door.

"Tch, you're bleeding all over my floor," Count D said, looking at Leon's hands and head. "Stay here while I get some bandages and don't touch anything."

"Yeah, yeah," Leon snorted in response. "That bastard bird really took some chucks out my fingers. Hey, Count, I thought you could handle animals what happened this time?"

"He was very angry at you," the Count said, walking up to Leon with a first-aid kit. _Though I can't say a blame him._

"Oh, really? What about—OUCH!" Leon yelped as D put alcohol on the detective's fingers. "THAT BURNS! THAT BURNS!"

"Oh, suck it up you big baby. You know I had to clean them first," D snapped, pulling out the bandages. "Give me your hands back, Mr. Detective."

"You didn't have to pour alcohol on my fingers like that," Leon bit out with tears in his eyes as D started wrapping Leon's fingers in gauze. "Not so tight!"

"Stop whining," D said, making the bandages a little looser. "Any better?"

"Yeah," Leon said as D started working on the wounds on his head. "Bloody bird from hell."

_**What made that bird so angry, Count?**_ Chris asked, looking up at the Count.

"Oh, several things but I'm sure he will calm down," D said, wrapping up Leon's head. "You may want to stay here for a little while. He might be outside waiting for you to stick your head back out."

"You'll have no complaints from me," Leon said as D tied off the bandage.

* * *

(4: 34 AM Chinatown)

Abel sat underneath a fire escape to stay out of the rain but it wasn't much protection. He was still soaked through and the cold windy air didn't make him feel any better. If he hadn't blow a gasket earlier he would have had enough money to spend the night in a cheap motel and be out of cold, wet air.

Sleep was barely possible now he would only dose for moment or two. The sky wasn't letting up anytime soon. He shivered as he sat curled up in a ball. He tucked his faced down putting his forehead on knees to keep in some more heat. He heard someone walking by, but he paid no mind. He was pretty sure neither would this other person. His appearance must be saying, "I'm a street rat."

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and Abel felt a lack of rain on his saturated body. He could hear rain hitting an umbrella. Abel didn't bother to look up at the person standing before him.

"My, my, what a sad sight indeed. Staying out in the rain like this all night just won't do," the man said, squatting down to Abel's level and picked up a wet short lock of silver and blue hair. "If you come with me, Abel, I'll make sure you'll get a hot bath and a warm bed."

"No thank you," Abel muttered.

"I'm offering you a deal. I'll let you stay at my shop if you help me run it," the Count said, reaching around Abel's knees to lift up Abel's head. "I'll also pay you for your services as well."

"Trust me, you don't want me at your shop for long," Abel said, turning away from the Count. "I have a condition that will cause some problems for you."

"Oh? So you call it a condition? Well, I can assure you I am well equipped to handle your—condition," D said, pulling out a pint sized jar of blood from a small bag. "You're similar to a vampire but I can tell you're not one either. You look like you needed this. Oh, and it would be best not to ask where I got it from."

Abel looked at the thick red liquid in the jar. It was true he really did need blood. He could feel his fangs growing at the mere sight of it.

"So, what do you say, Abel?" Count D asked, handing Abel the jar and Abel quickly opened the lid and downed the red liquid in 4 gulps. "Will you give me a hand at the shop? I can assure you it won't be a dull job."

(A/N Oh, I wonder what will happen next? Well, you'll just have to wait until the next installment.)

Millie M. Banshee


	6. Help Wanted Pt 2

The Lost Priest 2: Across Time and Space

Chapter 6

Help Wanted Pt. 2

(A/N Well, here it is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"I'm offering you a deal. I'll let you stay at my shop if you help me run it," the Count said, reaching around Abel's knees to lift up Abel's head. "I'll also pay you for your services as well."

"Trust me, you don't want me at your shop for long," Abel said, turning away from the Count. "I have a condition that will cause some problems for you."

"Oh? So you call it a condition? Well, I can assure you I am well equipped to handle your condition," D said, pulling out a pint sized jar of blood from a small bag. "You're similar to a vampire but I can tell you're not one either. You look like you need this. Oh, and it would be best not to ask where I got it from."

Abel looked at the thick red liquid in the jar. It was true he really did need blood. He could feel his fangs growing at the mere sight of it.

"So, what do you say, Abel?" Count D asked, handing Abel the jar and Abel quickly opened the lid and downed the red liquid in 4 gulps. "Will you give me a hand at the shop? I can assure you it won't be a dull job."

* * *

(Present Time)

Abel looked up into the Count's mix-match eyes. He knew this Count D wasn't human but something else. He could use a job and a roof over his head. After all, from the looks of things here, creatures such as vampires, demons, and deities were just stories. It was one the more modern eras where science could explain everything such as lightning was not cause by an angry god. A being like him would only be isolated.

"I… I accept your offer, Count D," Abel said, slowly getting to his numb feet.

"Well, then come along with me, Abel," The Count said, taking one of Abel's bags. "We'll get you settled in."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Abel asked, grabbing the last of his luggage and started to follow behind D.

"You looked lonely and lost," D said, never turning to look at Abel. "Also I could use a hand around the shop. I can handle most things but I'm not always available."

"That's not much of an answer," Abel grumbled.

"But it's the truth," D said, stopping to look over his shoulder at Abel. "You look like someone who doesn't tolerate much. I could use that in my shop."

"Depends on the situation of just how much I can tolerate," Abel said as they started moving again.

"Oh, I hope you know that man you decked is a detective," The Count said as Abel went wide-eyed. "If he finds you he'll put you in jail for assault on an officer, and you don't look like you have the money for bail. It would be best to work with me. He can't touch you. I can sweet talk him into most anything and he's not the sharpest detective on the force either."

"Okay, thanks," Abel said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

They soon arrived back at the pet shop. Abel was told to leave his bags by the door. He followed the Count to the back where he could take a bath. This place really was weird Abel concluded. The shop was a lot bigger than he thought. He took off his wet clothes and wrung them out a bit over the tub before hanging them on a towel-rack.

He filled up the tub with warm water and got in. The warm water burned his cold feet and hands, but it did feel good. Perhaps, this would work out for a while. It would at least get him a foothold here. He started washing his hair when he heard a knock on the door before it opened.

"I brought you a towel and a robe to sleep in while your clothes dry," D said, setting the robe and towel on the counter and put Abel's wet cloths in a bag.

"Thank you," Abel said, reaching for a pitcher to fill with water to rinse out his hair. "What exactly is my job here, Count?"

"Well, you will be tending after the pets in my shop such as feeding them, cleaning up after them, and watching over them," D said, running a hand through his silky black hair. "You will also be running errands for me, maintaining the shop, and watching the shop if I am out. However, you will leave all sales business to me. The sale of my PETS has to be handled carefully and the new owner has to sign a contract and only I will oversee the signing."

Abel paused as he went to fill his pitcher for a second time. Just what was the Count selling here at his shop? He could tell by the way the Count pitched his voice some tasks such as cleaning up after the animals and running errands went a lot deeper then it sounded on the surface. He was starting to have second thoughts.

"Explain in better detail in what you mean by cleaning up after the animals," Abel said, finally filling up his pitcher. "Something tells me it's a bit more than making sure their area is clean."

D paused. This man was quick. He let out a long sigh and leaned up against the doorframe. He put a certain smile on his painted lips.

"Well, I must say you're a quick one," D said with a tone that made Abel shiver. "My shop's motto is 'selling hopes and dreams' and that's exactly what I sale to my customers. You'll catch on quick enough, Abel."

And with that the Count walked out, closing the door behind him. Abel stared at the shut door before dumping another pitcher full of water on his head. He didn't like the way this sounded but as for right now he really had nowhere else to go. He would have to stick it out for as long as he could.

* * *

The following morning Abel was awoken by a hard knock on the door. He cracked open a pale blue eye to be greeted by a strange room. Where was he? Oh, yeah, at Count D's petshop. He sat up as he heard the knock on his door again.

"I'm coming," Abel said, tightening his robe as he walked over to the door. _I don't think I got much sleep. I'm still so groggy._

He opened the door to see the Count smiling at him. Abel was weary of that look and stepped away from the door just a bit.

"Morning. I've got your clothes dried," D said, handing Abel his clothes in two large bags. "Goth much? You have such odd tastes in clothes."

"Hahaha… Yeah, 'kay… Um, I think if I need to get to work I'd better get dressed," Abel said with an awkward grin, stepping back a little bit more. "Thank you."

Abel went to close the door but the Count stopped him.

"I will have a couple uniforms for you to wear in a few days time," the Count added. "You're style isn't very suited to my shop."

"And just what exactly are my uniforms going to look like?" Abel asked as D only grinned again and walked off. _Dammit. I know he's up to something and I don't even know that man yet. That is really, really bad._

Abel quickly put on a pair of baggy black pants, a simple black sweater, some fingerless gloves, and his boots from yesterday. He really didn't have much in the way of cloths and he might as well look good for his new job. He brushed out his hair a bit, along with his teeth, and put back on his concealing make up.

He stood and walked out the door. From there where was he supposed to go? Maybe to the front of the shop? Just where was that again? He was so backwards from yesterday and this place seemed so huge compared to what it looked like on the outside.

"This is going to take some getting use to," Abel sighed, crossing his arms until he heard the fluttering of wings coming towards. "Huh? Oh, its' you, the weird thing."

The odd little creature that remind of Abel of a bat mixed with rabbit fluttered in his face making a fuss. It looked like it was pointing down a hall. He might as well follow it.

"This way, huh?" Abel asked, following the weird creature down the hall. "I hope you're leading me in the right direction, little guy."

Abel followed the creature making mental notes on how to get back to his room. Soon he was lead to the front of the shop.

"Thank you, Q-chan," D said as the little babbit perched itself back on his master's shoulder. "I have breakfast almost ready."

"What are you fixing? It smells so sweet," Abel said, putting his nose to air slightly.

"Just some pastries," the Count grinned. "I have a really bad sweet tooth."

"Please tell me you don't live on sugar," Abel grumbled. "I like sweets too, but I need more then a cinnamon bun once and a while."

"I have plenty of soy products," D explained and Abel's face turned a little green. "I could see what else you like if you don't want cinnamon buns."

"I know soy is good for a lot of things but not everything," Abel groaned. "I'll stick with the cinnamon buns, thank you very much."

"Oh, by the way, our dear detective from yesterday will be by soon with his little brother," D said as Abel gave him a weird look. "Leon usually leaves Chris in my care during the day and sometimes Chris even spends the night. Last night Chris wanted to go home with his brother."

No sooner had he said that did a knocking sound on the door followed by the bell ringing as the door opened. Chris came in first grinning ear to ear as he ran up to the Count. Leon followed a second later a little more calmly from yesterday. It didn't take long for Leon to notice Abel standing beside the Count. This was not going to end well…

"IT'S YOU!!" Leon shouted, pointing at Abel as Abel snorted. "The punk from yesterday!"

"Don't you know it's impolite to point, you git?" Abel huffed out, looking at the blond in the doorway.

"I couldn't wait to find you today, Abel, was it?" Leon grinned, walking up to Abel and pulled out his handcuffs. "Thanks for finding him for me, D."

"I didn't find him for you, I found him to help me out here at the shop," D replied, stepping between Leon and Abel. "He's an employee of mine, Mr. Detective. He starts work this morning."

"He's working for you?! You're yanking my chain," Leon snorted, trying to go around D. "Step aside, Count. I mean it!"

"Mr. Detective, please have a seat. I should have breakfast ready shortly," D grinned, putting both hands on his Leon's chest and started to push the detective back towards a chair. "Perhaps, we can work something out over breakfast. Chris, can you show Abel to the kitchen? You know what I normally serve in the morning."

_**Sure thing, Count. Come with me, Mr. Abel,**_ Chris said, taking Abel's hand. _**Wow, you're a really tall man. I think you're even taller than my big brother.**_

"Haha… Thank you, I think," Abel grinned sheepishly, following Chris out of the front room.

_**You can hear me?**_ Chris asked, looking up the Abel.

"Yes, quite clearly," Abel nodded. _**It's really not that hard if you know how to listen.**_

* * *

"Leon, I'm warning you not to lay a hand on him," D said, sitting down on the sofa.

"You're warning me? C'mon, Count, the man hit me last night," Leon huffed out, crossing his arms.

"And you deserved it," D stated bluntly. "He had just finished cleaning up the front steps before you dragged in that mud. And he had done such a nice job."

"That's still no reason to hit me," Leon snapped. "How about this, he'll stay in jail just for a couple days and then—"

"No, Leon. He's staying here," D said in a hard tone. "I'll be watching over him."

"He's not one of your damn pets, Count," Leon yelled, getting up from his seat and grabbed the Count by the front of his silk robe. "You got that?! What if he turned around a hit you or worse my brother?! What then?!"

D looked up at Leon with anger before he noticed something behind Leon. His eyes shifted to one of surprise before a grin graced his lips. Leon caught the look on the Count's face. Before he could turn around to see what D was grinning at, something very, very hot started to run down the back of his neck and continue to slide all the way down his back.

"EEEEEEEEYYYOOOOOWWWWW!! HOT! HOT! HOT!" the detective yelled, jumping up and down in an effort to pull off his soaked shirt. "GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!"

"Oops… Looks like I'll need more tea. I'll be back in a jiffy, Boss," Abel grinned, holding up an empty teapot.

"Please, take your time," D grinned as Abel turned to leave.

"Oh, no you don't! Not this time, Abel," Leon snapped, grabbing Abel, only to be flipped hard onto his scorched bare back. "OUCH! Dammit to hell!"

He went to sit up only to have Abel thrust a foot on his chest to keep him pinned to the floor. D crouched down over Leon's head and grinned at him.

"Leon, it would be best to just let it go. Even if I did allow you to take Abel seems more than adequate to take you on and win," D said, looking back up Abel who was now holding Leon's gun in the holster. "Just let it go for your sake. I can't guarantee what Abel can really do to you if he so wishes to take real action upon you. Have you got that, Mr. Detective?"

Leon mumbled something before Abel took his foot off and the Count stood up. Leon finally sat up and grabbed his wet shirt. Well, that sure was ruined. He stood and went back to his chair. Now that he had no shirt and the fact he had a burn on this back made the air seem colder. He saw his gun sitting on the table still in its holster.

D didn't say anything and neither did Leon. A few minutes later Chris came out carrying some plates, utensils, and cups. He walked back out as Abel walked in again with a tray full of food and sat it down. Draped over his arm was what looked like a shirt. He just dropped it in Leon's lap and walked off as Chris walked back with the last of the food.

_**Brother, what happened to your shirt?**_ Chris asked as Leon unfolded the shirt Abel had just dropped in his lap.

"Your brother had a small accident. Nothing to worry, Chris," the Count grinned.

"I'm not wearing this," Leon grumbled, looking at the shirt as Abel walked in and set down a new pot of tea.

It was a dark black T-shirt with the face of Jack Skellington on the front of it.

"Then you can go to work half nude for all I care," Abel said, grabbing the shirt but Leon kept a firm hold on the shirt. "If you don't want it give it back."

"Let go. I'll wear the damn shirt," Leon snapped as Abel let go of it and Leon slipped it on.

Breakfast was conducted with very little talking. The situation had become very awkward after what had just happened. Leon kept throwing Abel and D dirty looks and they were doing the same to him. T-chan and Pon-chan kept their distance this morning while Leon was around. It was obvious Leon was not in a good mood.

"I insist we start over," Abel said, breaking the silence. "I do not wish to continue eating in this manner."

"Then how do you insist we start over?" Leon grumbled.

"By introducing ourselves properly and putting everything behind us," Abel said calmly, picking up his cup of tea and took a sip, before setting it back down. "I'll start. My name is Abel Nightroad. Now you."

"Okay, fine, my name is Leon Orcot," he replied sharply.

_Somehow, I don't think this is really helping any,_ D sighed, looking between them.

"So, you are a detective?" Abel asked. "That must be quite exciting."

"Yes, it is. What was your profession before working here? Begging for money?" Leon said with an evil grin.

_**Leon, that was mean!**_ Chris snapped, giving Leon a dirty look

"What's that look for?" Leon asked, looking at his little brother.

"If you must know I'm a former Catholic priest," Abel said calmly, picking up the last of his cinnamon bun off his plate.

Awkward silence filled the room again before Leon started to chuckle and then flat out laugh, pointing at Abel.

"You?! A Catholic Priest?! Hahahahaha! Now that's the best joke I've ever heard," Leon said, falling back into his chair, laughing hard.

"I'm not joking," Abel said flatly and Leon abruptly stopped.

"Th-then you're serious?" Leon said, looking wide-eyed at Abel.

"Yes, I'm very serious," Abel deadpanned and Leon shut his mouth.

"I must say that is quite a surprise," D smiled lightly, looking at Abel. "So, why did you retire from the priesthood?"

"Personal reasons I wish to keep personal," Abel answered and D said no more on the subject. "I also use to be in the armed force back in England.."

"Well, that would explain where you learned those moves," Leon grumbled.

"From the way you came at me I could say you need to lean some moves yourself," Abel sighed, cleaning up his mess.

"Why you…" Leon growled

"That may not be a half bad idea," D said, turning to Leon. "Think about it, Leon, you won't always have your gun with you."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to learn anything from him even if he wanted to teach me," Leon snorted.

"Good, because I'm not planning on teaching you anyway," Abel huffed back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

_So much for starting off on the other foot,_ D moaned. _I'm getting such a headache from this whole rigmarole!_

(A/N That's the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please write me a review to tell me what you think. I'm making free avatars for ff. net. I would like some clients plz! I love making art and I haven't gotten many people who want something specially made. So if you really would like new avatar or help fix something on the one you already have I would like your bussiness. Thank you!)

Millie M. Banshee


	7. Help Wanted Pt 3

The Lost Priest 2: Across Time and Space

Chapter 7

Help Wanted Pt. 3

(A/N If I haven't told you by now all these chapters were prewritten, so that I'm not rushed to get the latest chapter out. I hope you enjoy them.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Abel Nightroad)

Needless to say Leon and I were not on good terms and to tell you the truth I trusted D about as far as I could throw him. Which in all actually would be quite a distance but I'm sure you know what that expression means. If you don't, it means I didn't trust him very much.

So here I was, at his petshop "taking care of" and "cleaning up" after his animals. Somehow, I knew he meant damage control. It didn't take me for long to catch on to what the Count was doing. Selling hopes and dreams? I really don't understand him at all. He can help humans or he can punish humans. In the end the Terran always got what they wanted just sometimes not in the manner they would have truly liked. It didn't take long for me to figure out D really didn't like the human race very much.

And these contract rules were really starting to make me wonder even more about him. Was he a good person or a bad person? He would rather see a human die if it meant that an animal was saved. I'm still a little nervous of the three-headed dragon Honlon with her three distinct personalities; Shuko, Kanan, and Junrei. He keeps her in the back of the shop. She scared the shit out of me when I had been looking for Chris. No one mentioned anything about a dragon to me. Not at all. D got an earful from me not long after that.

At this point I've only been working at his shop for about 4 days. Leon showed up more times than I could count. Leon wants to arrest D so badly but he can never get his hands on any good evidence to convict the Count. It's really quite funny to watch. I've learned to just ignore Leon like he's not there anymore when he comes in at odd times during the day.

I just continue to clean up the shop and prepare food. Also do damage control after something goes wrong with the customers and their pets. Well, he did say the job wouldn't be boring and believe him.

* * *

"**AH-CHOO!! Sniff…** When was the last time to washes your curtains? The dust is—is—**AH-CHOOOO!!**" Abel sneezed, taking down the decorative curtains that hung about the front of the shop. "I'm getting such a headache. Blasted allergies!"

"Well, I've really been too busy to mess with the tapestries. I usually just dusted the furniture and cleaned the floors," D said, setting down a large basket as Abel dumped some of the curtains in the basket. "I guess I haven't really washed them in a good long while."

"You're horrible. And you're suppose to be looking after your grandfather's shop," Abel moaned, taking some more curtains down. "You should be ashamed!"

"KYU!! KYUUUU!! KYU!!" Q-chan the babbit snapped, looking at D as well.

"Even Q-chan agrees with me," Abel said and D sighed.

"And this is one of the many reasons why I hired you, Abel," D said as Chris walked over, dragging a basket full of dusty curtains with T-chan and Pon-chan following him. "Did you get all the curtains?"

_**I got down the ones I could. T-chan and Pon-chan helped me,**_ Chris grinned as D took the heavy basket from the boy. _**What else can we do, D?**_

"Let's see, you can—"

**SLAAAAM!!**

"Hey, D! Where are you at?!"

"You can help in getting rid of your brother," Abel drawled, pulling down another set of curtains.

"I'm in here, Mr. Detective," the Count called out. "Be nice, Abel."

"I will if he will," Abel growled.

"A little late in the year to be doing some spring cleaning, D," Leon said, walking over to where they were. "Trying to get rid of some evidence?"

"Leon, knock it off," A blond woman said, elbowing Leon in ribs. "How are you today, Count?

"I'm quite fine, Jill, thank you for asking," D grinned. "Sorry, about the mess. We're taking down the curtains to wash them."

"Hey, sometimes you have to make a mess to clean," Jill said in plain tone. "I just wish the same could be said about Leon's apartment."

"That's not even remotely funny," Leon grumbled.

"Please have a seat. It's nearly tea-time," D said, turned his head towards the chairs, sofa, and coffee table. "Abel, can you get some plates? I'll be back there in a bit to get the snacks and tea ready."

"Gottcha," Abel said, grabbing a couple baskets full of curtains and left the room.

* * *

Abel sat down the last of the pastries down before taking a seat between D and Jill. He pulled the bandana off his head and sat it down in his lap. He figured if he just kept quiet Leon would let him be for a while.

"Hi, I'm Jill, you must be Abel," She said with a smile and held out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? Have you now?" Abel mused with a grin, taking her hand and shook it. "What percentage of what she's heard of me is fact, Leon?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Leon asked, stopping in mid-bite.

"You seem to know Leon quite well," Jill laughed lightly. "I figured he was exaggerating when he was talking about you. I'm glad what I see it's not the case."

"What sort of things was he saying about me?" Abel asked, giving Leon a dirty look.

"It's best you don't know," she said in a whisper. "So, Count, as much as we like to come by just to visit we do have business today."

"Oh, about what?" D asked, looking up from his cup of tea.

"It seems a client of yours was found dead last night. We've estimated his time of death 2 days prior to his discovery by his daughter visiting from college," Leon stated, looking at D. "His name was Vincent Brown. He recently bought a dog from you, is that correct? I believe it was a Weimaraner."

"Vincent Brown? Ah, yes, I remember him now. He said that after his wife passed away 2 months ago and with his only child off to school he wanted a companion. Someone to jog with and to sit at the park," D said, setting his cup down. "Weimaraners, or Grey Ghosts, are a good sporting breed. They were originally bred in Germany. He bought Dietrich a day just before Abel started work—are you all right, Abel?"

"**Cough! Cough!** M-my tea went down th-the wrong way," Abel choked out, holding his a hand over his mouth. "C-continue what you were saying."

"When Mr. Brown bought Dietrich did he make any mention of any troubles he might have been having? Or maybe you noticed him acting oddly?" Jill asked.

"Like how?" D mused.

"Nervous, anxious, worried, or cautious maybe? Did he make any mention on why he wanted to own a dog other than companionship?" Jill added, looking at D puzzling over the question.

"No. He seemed normal and acted normal," D shrugged. "Where's Dietrich now?"

"He was found dead with Mr. Brown," Leon said, flatly. "Mr. Brown was found with multiple gunshot wounds to the head and chest. His dog wasn't only shot multiple times but his head was cracked open with a sharp object. Most likely an ax or some other large cleaver."

"Oh, this is horrible! Who would do such a thing?!" D said, putting his hands over his mouth. _Dietrich was only a year old. Poor dear._

"Are there other similar murders?" Abel asked suddenly.

"I don't know if we can discuss that openly," Leon stated.

"The next most recent was bout 5 miles away from Mr. Brown. Another man and his dog were killed," Jill stated and Leon groaned. "It was about 2 weeks prior. The man returned home from work and went out back to discover his Irish Wolfhound had ingested dog food tainted with anti-freeze. Before he could go back inside to call police he was shot in the chest several times and died instantly. Neighbors heard the shots and quickly called the authorities. There are 4 other cases all involving men that live alone and own dogs. Pedigree breeds."

"Were the other dogs hunting/sporting breeds?" Abel asked.

"Don't go nosing around, Abel, and, Jill, don't answer him," Leon snapped looking at his partner. "This is a police matter. You wouldn't know where to start."

"Try me," Abel stated. "I never told you what did while in the army, did I?"

"Let me guess investigations, correct?" Leon drawled. "You're a long way from home and your military. I repeat: don't go nosing around."

"I'd figure I could help you out," Abel said, crossing his arms.

"WE can handle it on our own," Leon snapped.

A moment later the bell over the door rang. D stood to greet the person as he walked in. It was the postman. He was holding a rather large box.

"I'm looking for a Count D," he said, looking at his clipboard.

"That would be me," D said, walking over to him.

"I need you to sign here," He said, setting down the box and handed D the clipboard and pen.

"Abel, this is for you," D said and signed the paper. "It's your uniforms."

Abel stood and walked over to D as the postman left quickly. He picked up the box and brought it to everyone. He picked up a knife and cut the tape off. Chris moved a little closer to get a better look. Abel opened the box and pulled out one of 6 smaller white boxes. He then opened it, moved the tissue paper out the way, and then froze.

_He has __got__ to be joking?_ Abel drawled mentally, looking at the silk outfit similar to D's own clothes complete with silk shoes. _I might as well wear my robes from back in Feudal Japan._

"What do they look like?" Leon asked, trying to sneak a peek but Abel closed the box back up. "They can't be that bad."

"Don't you like them?" D asked, getting an evil glare from Abel. "I'll take that as a no. What's wrong with them?"

"You're serious?!" Abel snapped, crossing his arms.

"You're in Chinatown, Abel. It would be best to dress like—" D began but was cut short.

"Not like that! That's what you like, not me," Abel stated, not noticing Jill take the box when he wasn't looking.

"Abel, you're working under me and I would like you to wear what I give to wear," D snapped right back. "There is nothing wrong with them! I think they'll look good on you!"

"Look good on me?! How on God's green earth would they look good on me?!" Abel growled.

"OH! This is so pretty! Abel, you have to try this on!" Jill beamed, holding up the delicate shirt.

Abel turned around to find Jill holding the oriental style shirt up against his torso to see how he would look. Leon's face turned red as he tried not to laugh out loud. Chris pulled out the pants and the shoes. It was black with pink lotus blossoms and koi printed on it.

"I think D's right. This might look very good on you," Jill said and Abel turned bright pink.

"Hahaha! Hey, Abel, if you actually wear those uniforms I'll let you unofficially help us work on this case," Leon laughed, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"It's three against one," D grinned and Abel sighed.

He was right. D wanted Abel to wear the uniform because he worked there, Jill thought it would look good on him, and if he wanted to know more about the case he had to wear it. He took the shirt from Jill and the pants and shoes from Chris. He put them back in the original box. Abel started towards the back when D stopped to whisper something in his ear. Abel slumped his shoulders and slowly took all the uniforms back towards his room.

"Thank you, Jill," D grinned.

"No problem, Count," Jill said, sitting back down. "Leon, are you really going to let him 'unofficially' work on the case?"

"Hell no. He can't anyways. I just said that to make him put that stupid outfit on," Leon snickered, leaning back in his chair. "I can't wait to see him in that getup."

"I think he'll look good in it, Leon," Jill stated again. "I don't know why you have to give him such a hard time. Frankly, I don't blame him for slugging you."

"You're taking his side now?" Leon asked and Jill only rolled her eyes.

"Abel has tried several times to get better associated with Leon but Leon wants to remain hard headed," D sighed, looking at Jill. Chris nodded in agreement. "I think Abel has pretty much given up trying to be social with him."

"Other than that first day when have you seen Abel try to be social with me?" Leon stated.

"He offered to work with you on the case," D replied. "Working here at the pet shop might give you a few leads. Abel makes friends easily. He's a people person compared to me and might be someone you can use if you have any suspects."

"He has a point," Jill nodded. "He's no stranger to investigations. We could use his help."

Leon slumped down in his chair and sighed.

"Fine but he better not screw anything up," Leon grumbled. "Because it will be our heads if information is discovered to be leaking out."

"Kyuuu! Kyuuu!" Q-chan chirped, pointing his tiny arm towards the back of the room.

"Well, I'll be…" Leon said, looking at the tall person standing in the doorway. "I think you look weirder with makeup. The black lipstick is a nice touch, though."

Abel quickly turned to leave but D quickly stood and grabbed Abel. D pulled him back in the room and back to the couch.

"Don't listen to Leon, Abel, he's just being a jerk like always," Jill said, patting Abel on the back. "You actually look good like that."

Abel flushed pink slightly. He turned his head down in hopes of hiding his pink cheeks.

"Leon, I believe you made a deal," D said, eyeing Abel's odd behavior._ He's blushing?_

"Yeah, fine. Alright, we've been dealing with an unknown person or persons for about a month and a half now. All single men or men that live alone that own pedigree dogs are the victims. The race of the men doesn't seem to be an issue or robbery," Leon said, picking up his tea-cup. "There have been 6 murders. The first one was a little over a month ago involving two dogs; a black lab and an American foxhound. The others are as follows; a golden retriever, a shiba inu, a standard poodle, and wolfhound, and a weimaraner.

"All the men have been found with multiple gunshots always in the head and torso. The death of the dogs varies; gunshot, poisoning, beating, disembowelment, stabbing, decapitation, hanging, impalement, skinning, and finally burning; usually in a combination of 2 or more. The exception of the wolfhound; he was only poisoned."

Abel, D, and Chris turned a deep green. That was really gross. They didn't feel like eating any more. Abel pushed away his cup and plate, before pulling at his shirt collar a little.

"So it's 6 men and 7 dogs. All are sporting breeds; either hunter or retriever," Abel said, making a mental note. "And if the race of the men isn't a factor or robbery… Well, the men lived alone so unwanted people wouldn't be around and the assailant had better access to them. Also, either, someone or some ones really hated the men and they killed the dogs because the dogs may have posed a threat, or they hated the dogs and the men would only get in the way by calling the police. Or maybe even both. There are a few other motives I'm mulling over, but I'm going to have to see a lot more information, before working out the finer details and coming to any conclusions."

Jill and Leon stared at him. Abel blinked. What did he say?

"Wow…" Leon drawled. _Maybe he's better than I thought._

"This will be great! You'll be a lot of help, Abel," Jill beamed and Abel went pink again. "I'll get out what I can for you to browse over. I'll get you the information ASAP! Remember you aren't officially working for us so try not let anyone know you're working on this case."

"Yes, ma'am," Abel said with a salute. "My lips are sealed to the general public and I don't know anything if I'm asked about it."

"That's pretty much it. C'mon, Leon, we've got to head back to the station," Jill said, standing back up. "Thank you for the tea and snacks, Count D."

"Oh, yes, no problem. I hope you catch this person soon," D said with a nod.

"That's what we're banking on. I'll be back this evening," Leon said, standing up as well and walked over to Chris. "I'd figure we go out and do something together tonight. How about a movie? How does that sound?"

_**That sounds great! I would love to see a movie,**_ Chris nodded with a grin.

"Good. I'll be back after work," Leon said, walking to the door with Jill.

"Bye," Jill said with a wave before walking out the door with Leon.

"Yeah, bye," Abel said with a slight wave before noticing a look he was getting from D. "What? What's that look for? Out with it."

"Oh, it's nothing," D grinned in a way that made Abel even more curious. "We better clean this up and get back to the curtains."

By now D learned to keep a seal on his thoughts to keep Abel out of his head. So this only made it worse for Abel. D started to pick up some of the dishes along with Chris's help. Abel quickly followed suit noticing that the grin on the Count's face didn't waver any. This was really starting to nag at him.

After they put away the dishes and food they went back to the curtains. Abel kept noticing D giving him certain looks and grins. Abel knew he was doing to get under his skin. It was working. Melt down in 3—2—1!

"WHAT IS IT?!!" Abel yelled!

**SNAAAP!!**

"Ah, dammit…"Abel groaned, looking at the curtain rod he just snapped in half by accident.

"That's coming out of your paycheck," D said, looking at the two halves in Abel's hand.

"Whatever. Just tell me why you keep giving me those odd looks," Abel grumbled.

"I told you it's nothing," D said, taking down the last of the curtains.

"I wasn't born yesterday," Abel snorted. "Out with it, Count."

"Do you really want to know?" D said with a sly tone.

"Yes, please, I would really like to know," Abel huffed out.

"What was with those looks you were giving Jill today, hm?" D said and Abel went pink again. "Ah-ha! You like her! I just said her name and you turned bright pink!"

"I-I do not like Jill! I don't know wh-where you got such a ridiculous idea," Abel gasped but D only grinned wider.

"Say what you want but you like her," D sighed. "I just wonder though… How can someone like you get along with someone like her?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Abel snapped, picking up a basket of curtains. "I could get along just fine with someone else. Not that I'm saying that I would with Jill but…"

"But what?" D asked also taking a basket in his hands.

"But would that someone else get along… With me?" Abel said quietly, turning his head down and started towards the laundry room.

"I suppose, like most things, it would depend on the person," D answered following behind Abel. "I've been meaning to ask you a few things now that you seem to be staying for a while. What are you really, Abel? You're no vampire I've ever seen before. In fact you're like nothing I've ever cast my eyes on."

Abel stopped dead almost causing D to run into him. Abel should be asking D the same question. Just what was D? Some sort of earth bound nature deity or something? Abel let out a long sigh before moving again and turned into the laundry room. He sat the basket down followed by D.

"I'm a crusnik," Abel said suddenly, turning to look at Count D. "Something that shouldn't exist."

(A/N That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I had a hard time coming up for material for this chapter. But I hope it was good. Later! Oh, and don't forget I make free avatars. I'm pretty fast at them so you will get in 3 days or less.)

Millie M. Banshee


	8. Help Wanted Pt 4

The Lost Priest2: Across Time and Space

Chapter 8

Help Wanted Pt. 4

(A/N Just read it already.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"But would that someone else get along… With me?" Abel said quietly, turning his head down and started towards the laundry room.

"I suppose, like most things, it would depend on the person," D answered following behind Abel. "I've been meaning to ask you a few things now that you seem to be staying for a while. What are you really, Abel? You're no vampire I've ever seen before. In fact you're like nothing I've ever cast my eyes on."

Abel stopped dead almost causing D to run into him. Abel should be asking D the same question. Just what was D? Some sort of earth bound nature deity or something? Abel let out a long sigh before moving again and turned into the laundry room. He sat the basket down followed by D.

"I'm a crusnik," Abel said suddenly, turning to look at Count D. "Something that shouldn't exist."

* * *

(Present Time)

"What do you mean by that?" D asked as his thin black eyebrows drew close together. "A crusnik? Something that shouldn't exist?"

"What about you, Count? What are you?" Abel asked with a dead tone. "You're clearly not human."

"I'm irrelevant. I want you to tell me what you meant just now," D asked, moving to stand directly before Abel.

Abel just turned around and started to unload the baskets. He had said too much to just now. D's face turned sour after being ignored. He reached up and grabbed Abel's silver and blue hair and pulled. Abel let out a yelp as he leaned back.

"Why won't you answer me?" D hissed, finally releasing Abel before putting his hands on his hips. "You've already started so you might as well finish!"

Abel turned back around to face his employer. D had a look on his face that demanded an answer. Abel adjusted his jaw a bit before letting out a long sigh. D was just going to keep pestering him until he told him.

"I'll give you the shorthand version and don't ask for details. First: I'm not from this dimension or time period. Second: I'm well over 10, 000 years old. Third: I'm an artificially created being designed to colonize Mars. Fourth: I'm an alien/Nosferatu hybrid; that came about later in life. Fifth: I travel from dimension to dimension to make up for past sins, also to find something to keep living for, and because I'm just flat out bored with everything in my life! Happy?!" Abel drawled, crossing his arms looking at D.

D stood totally still with his mouth agape, eyes wide, and arms hanging loosely from his side. Q-chan who had been sitting on D's shoulder slid off and landed into a basket full of curtains. Well, he wanted an answer and he got one.

"Wh-wha…" D breathed weakly, also looking faint himself.

"Well, you asked," Abel sighed, going back to work with the curtains to wash them.

D quickly shook his head to wake himself out of his stupor. That couldn't true! Not in the least little bit but Abel never waver as he spoke and his eyes told him nothing about lies. He looked D straight in the eye when he said it too. D bent down to pick up a dazed Q-chan before looking at Abel again as he worked.

"Abel… Irregardless of what you say I'm going to ask for details," D stated but Abel continued to work. "But perhaps at a later date would be more comfortable for you. However, I must ask you one question, were you ever truly a priest?"

"Yes, I was once, a long time ago," Abel stated, never pausing. "But like most things that was in the past. The very distant past."

D bit his lip as he sat Q-chan on a table before helping Abel with the curtains. The atmosphere remained awkward between them for the rest of the day, right up to when Leon returned to pick up Chris to go see a movie. Leon also dropped some papers off for Abel to "mull over."

Abel soon hid in his room to go over what Leon had given him, and hoped that by separating, he and D wouldn't feel so awkward later on. Abel quickly went over the papers and photos. He made notes and checked out everything he could think of that someone else might not have thought of. Other than the men living on their own and owning pedigree sporting dogs the men had nothing in common. None of the men knew each other from what the papers read.

Most killers usually start out in an area known to them like around their home. But the killings were scattered about the map. So locating the killer was going to be harder still. He couldn't figure it out. None of the men had known enemies, according to the papers he was reading. It didn't make any sense.

Abel didn't realize how late it was getting until he looked at his watch. It was getting close to 5 in the morning. He had to get up at 6:30 to start work. He put everything back and crawled into his bed only to find it occupied.

"Pon-chan, out of my bed," Abel ordered, pointing towards the door.

"Can't I stay in here?" she asked, crawling into Abel's lap.

"What for?" Abel asked, setting her down beside him as he turned off the light and got the under the covers. "I'm kind of tired and I have to get up in a little over an hour."

"I overheard you and the Count this afternoon," She stated, playing with her hair a bit.

"You're going to be nosey about my past as well?" he questioned as she leaned up against him. "You're fur's tickling me and just lie down already."

"Abel, do you not like humans?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Depends on the person," Abel answered. "Why?"

"Well, you don't like Leon very much and since you're not human either…" She spoke quietly.

"Our personalities just clash, Pon-chan. I don't dislike the whole human race just because of one human," Abel said, closing his eyes and yawned. "I've learned that there's more to a human than what D can see. Though you do have to look hard for it sometimes."

"Were you ever human, Abel?" She asked.

"That's a hard question. Why do you need to know all this?" Abel asked.

"I'm just curious," she said, snuggling in deeper to his chest. "You're so warm."

"Pull up the covers if you're cold," Abel answered as she did just that. "Just try not to get your fur up my nose."

"I'll try," She stated at she got settled. "Um, Abel?"

"Yes?" he sighed.

"Are there anymore Crusniks out there?" she wondered.

"No, I'm the last of my kind," Abel replied.

"Oh… Then you must be lonely sometimes," she whispered as she felt Abel tense. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not totally alone. I have a few friends here and there," Abel said, stroking her head. "But, yes, I am lonely sometimes."

Pon-chan quieted down after that, finally giving Abel some peace in which to fall asleep. She felt bad about asking him those questions. It was Count D's idea to begin with. Why did she have to be the one to ask? She nuzzled into him a little deeper and she soon fell asleep against him.

* * *

D had been standing outside Abel's door as silent as the grave. So he was the last of kind, was he? He also has nothing against the human race. They were total opposites. Abel didn't hate humans, and yet, D could hardly stand them with a few exceptions.

Abel said that there was more to a human than what Count D could see. D wished he knew what he wasn't seeing. Humans are greedy, destructive, lying, and hateful beings. How could Abel see any good in them? Abel also didn't answer Pon-chan's about him ever being human.

He was artificially created that much Abel told him. But Abel was a living being not a machine. Did humans in Abel's dimension stoop so low that they would play with the very foundation of life and create another being by unnaturally means that resembled themselves? Usually humans despise things that resemble them. The more human something is the more true humans hate it and want to destroy it.

Surely Abel must have taken some abuse for his resemblance towards the human race. So why…? So why did he care so much for them? He couldn't understand. Even after spending time with Leon and young Chris he still couldn't really see any redeeming qualities.

"You're blind, Count," A voice said from the dark shadows in the hall. "You got sloppy. You got so lost in thought that you forgot to shield your mind just now."

D whipped around to see a dark figure standing in the hall eclipsed by shadows. The Count's heart was racing. He took a step back as the figure advanced before stopping in front of the window. The figure's silver hair shown brightly in the dim light from the city lights just outside the window. D's heart didn't slow down any as he looked into a pair of icy unnaturally blue eyes. Abel couldn't have left his room without D noticing. For pity's sake he was standing just outside the door.

"H-how did you…?" D began only to find Abel's tall form, looming over him.

"You wanted to know so badly that you would send young Pon-chan to ask me instead of yourself?" Abel said coldly. "Do you really wish to know the answers, Count?"

D didn't know if he should answer or not. He actually felt scared and threatened by Abel. Abel was nothing like anything he had ever seen and Abel was really scaring him. Now that he really looked at Abel in the dark. It was like he belonged in the dark. D swallowed a hard knot in his throat before giving Abel a small nod.

"Very well. You asked for it, Count…"

* * *

(That afternoon)

Jill returned to the shop to check up on Abel and to see if he came up with any new ideas. When she walked into the shop the atmosphere felt cold and uninviting. She looked around for either Count D or Abel but found no one. She thought perhaps they stepped out but then why was the front door unlocked. She didn't even see Chris anywhere.

"Hello, is anyone here?" she called out.

A moment later D stepped out from another room. He didn't look so good today.

"Good afternoon, Jill," D said quietly, putting on a strained smile.

"Are you not well today? You're paler than usual," Jill said, walking up to him.

"I just had a bad night. Nothing to really worry about," he said, sitting down on the sofa with Jill. "I wasn't excepting you to show up so early. Where's Leon?"

"I came alone today. I want to see what Abel has come up with so far," Jill said and D casts his eyes to the floor. "D, you really don't look well. Do you need to lie down?"

"No, no. I'm just a little tired," he responded as he stood. "I'll fetch Abel for you."

"Would it be better if I came back later?" she asked.

"You're fine. I'll be back shortly," he said, starting to leave as Abel came out with some cups and a pot of hot tea. "Oh…"

D sat back down as Abel sat down the cups and started pouring out the tea, before sitting down as well. Jill noticed that there was some thick tension in the air between Abel and the Count. She didn't like it. She started to feel sick just sitting amongst such negative energies.

"Maybe I should just come back later," Jill said nervously, setting her cup down and stood up. "Excuse me."

She started back out the door and up the steps only to feel someone grab her hand. She turned around to see Abel holding her. He started up the steps taking her with him. He had a strong grip on her hand but not one that hurt. He was acting strange compared to yesterday as was the Count. Did they have a falling out last night?

"Abel, what's the matter?" she asked as they rounded the corner. "Neither of you are acting right."

"I just needed to get out of there for a little while. Have you had lunch yet?" he asked, stopping to look at her as she blinked with surprise.

"Uh, no, not yet," she answered, looking up at him. "I know a good place near here. We can have lunch there."

"Yes, please," he nodded as she took the lead and started to guide him.

_I'm really worried. Something happened last night. I can tell._ Jill mused, looking at him briefly.

* * *

(Restaurant)

They ate lunch mostly in silence. It felt odd, usually with food came talking but Abel didn't want to talk about much. Jill picked up the last of her dumplings before setting it back down along with her chop sticks.

"Abel, what happened between you and the Count last night?" she finally asked as Abel stopped eating to look at her. "Both of you are acting odd and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife."

"We had a dispute last night about something," Abel said with a tone that said don't ask about it.

"Oh… H-have you come up with any ideas about the murders?" she asked.

"Hm, not much of anything. The attacks are scattered about the place," he answered, wiping his mouth. "Serial killers usually start in an area familiar to them but after mapping out the murders they don't make any sense. There was one murder in China Town but they all keep to the other side of the city but there is a good bit of distance between the locations."

"I've noticed that too. I don't get it," she said with sigh.

**BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!**

"Oh, my pager," she jumped and pulled off her pager. "Leon, I have a phone. He must have lost my number again. Hold on a minute, Abel."

Jill pulled out her phone and quickly called Leon.

"Leon, would hurt to commit my number to memory—WHAT?! Where?!" Jill questioned urgently as she pulled out a pen and paper and started writing. "Yes, I've got it. Are you there now?—I'm at a Chow's Oriental Restaurant right now—yes, of course."

Jill hung up the phone and quickly grabbed her purse. Abel quickly followed after as she pulled out her ticket for lunch and paid the cashier.

"What's the matter, Jill?" Abel asked as Jill quickly rushed out the door.

"There's been another murder," Jill stated, waiting on the curb. "Leon's coming to pick me up. This time it was not a pedigree dog. It was a mix-breed. Some sort of spaniel and retriever mix."

"Still sporting though," Abel added. "I've asked D about the characteristics of sporting breeds and a lot of them like to chase. Maybe the person hates the dogs because they've chased him or her or came running at them."

"Good point. I'd like to take you with us but you're not on the force," Jill stated.

"That's understandable," Abel nodded. "I guess I better head back to the shop for now."

"Abel, listen, I don't know what happened between you and the Count but… I hope you get back on good terms, okay?" she said with concern. "From what I've heard you need a job and the Count was kind enough to offer you one."

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you later, Jill," Abel said as he waved at her.

When he was out of sight of her he took a quick look about the place before taking the form of a raven and perched up on a roof top as he watched Jill and waited for Leon to show up. A couple minutes later Leon showed up and Jill quickly got in. Leon sped off and Abel quickly took flight after them. Abel the human couldn't go to the crime scene but Abel the raven sure could.

About 10 minutes later Abel could see about 7 police cars, yellow police line tape, and K9 units all in front of a house. Leon quickly came to a stop as he and Jill stepped out. Abel landed on Leon's car as Jill and Leon showed their badges to an officer.

"So, what have we got?" Leon asked, looking at the officer.

"Our victim was a Latin-American single male, age 34, named Jesus Garcia. Neighbors reported hearing his dog growling and barking last night followed by yelping and then silence. One of the neighbors, Ms. Mildred Anderson came home for lunch and noticed that, Maria, a chocolate lab and water spaniel mix owned by Mr. Garcia did not bark at her through the window." The officer explained. "She recalled the cries of a dog last night and went to check on Mr. Garcia and Maria. She noticed dried blood pooled on the front porch from up under the door. She then called police."

"Did she enter the house?" Jill asked.

"No. She told us she didn't want to contaminate the area," the officer stated. "I'll show you inside. I hope you have strong stomachs. It's pretty bad in there."

"Jill, you just ate…" Leon stated.

"I'll be fine," she told him. "After you, Officer."

"Alright, but don't start complaining if you get sick," Leon snorted and Jill rolled her eyes.

They started heading inside and Abel quickly took off after them landing in a bush just outside the window. The glare on the window was horrible. He couldn't see anything. But he wasn't confined to stay outside. The front door was open as two officers talked back and forth. Abel quickly flew in over their heads.

"Damn bird, get out of there," an officer shouted.

Abel paid no mind and flew about the entrance area noticing just how much blood was spilt. There was a lot. He then ducked into the living room where he had heard Jill and Leon's voices. He landed on the fire place mantle. He found Leon's head in a trash can bring up everything in his gut. And to think he was worried about Jill getting sick.

"There's that blasted bird," the officer that was by the door snapped, pointing at him. "Get him out of here. Aren't crows carnivorous?"

_Close but I'm a raven, you idiot,_ Abel snorted.

"Yes, but I believe that's a raven," Jill pointed out. "But they still do feed on carrion."

"Then let's get rid of it," the officer snapped. "Before he eats the evidence."

"We'll worry about him later. If we chase him about the place we'll be the ones to destroy evidence," Jill stated, turning back to the matter at hand. "This is the worst one I've seen yet. Leon, just step outside for a while before you bring up last night's supper."

Leon only nodded as he rushed out of the house. Abel couldn't see much from his position on the mantle. But as he looked about the room more it looked like chucks of body parts were splattered about the room including on the ceiling. This really was sick.

He carefully flew in a little closer in hopes of getting a better look. He let out gasp as he looked at what was on the floor. The owner was shot in the head and torso like expected but the dog… There was hardly anything left of her. So that's who was splattered about the place. It was Maria, the dog. This was… He had to know who would do such a thing to a person and an animal.

Abel looked around room to find a piece of flesh to get memories from. He found one near the mantle. He took off back over that way and landed on the mantle again and started to reach for the piece of flesh on the wall only to get a small pebble thrown at him. He turned to look back to the officer.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, you mangy bird," the officer snapped, looking at Abel with a nasty glare.

Abel returned the glare and puffed out his chest at the officer. Like a little pebble was really going to deter him. Honestly. He went for the piece of flesh yet again this time actually getting hit in the wing with a pebble. Abel glared at the officer again.

The officer had a whole handful of pebbles. Abel tried again for the same piece of meat only to get hit the head this time. He looked back at the officer and hissed at him.

"I warned you, you mangy bird, not to try anything," the officer snorted.

Abel then opened his wings and took to the air grabbing a chunk of eat off the ceiling before making a break for the door only to get hit in the chest with a rock this time. It knocked the wind out him and he dropped the piece of meat out of his mouth and it landed squarely in the officer's face.

"Oh, you disgusting bird!" he yelled, knocking the piece of meat off his face.

"You should have just left him alone," Jill stated as Leon walked back in.

"What's on your face?" Leon asked.

"Don't ask," the officer growled.

"I just did," Leon sighed, finding the raven sitting on the couch, glaring at the officer. "Wait just a minute. I know this bird!"

"You do?" the officer said, looking at Leon funny. "Well, your little friend tried to make off with a piece of evidence. He's been trying to make off with the animal parts scattered about the room."

"That bird is not my friend," Leon stated, holding up his healing hands. "That bastard took some chunks out of my fingers the other day."

_And you deserved it royally,_ Abel snapped. _Now I have dumb and dumber guarding the door. They're watching my like a hawk. Just my luck._

Abel puffed out his feathered chest before hunkering down on the armrest of the over stuffed couch. A few minutes later the officer left, leaving Leon guarding the door. They just stared at each other with loathing.

Leon's mind was working in overdrive. Something wasn't quite right about this bird. That's twice he's seen it and twice it was making mischief. But the oddest features about the bird, was how calm it was around humans, the silver streak down its head, and those winter lake blue eyes. He never recalled ever seeing a crow with icy blue eyes before.

The first time he saw that bird was when he was chasing after Abel and now it was here again—after Jill just finished lunch with… Oh, Christ. It couldn't be, could it? The more he looked at the large bird the more the characters of a certain silver haired man started to appear. Those eyes they were human. Leon's body tensed and his own eyes widened. Abel was the crow, or was it a raven? Whatever! The matter still remains that Abel was in the room.

Leon starting moving toward the bird and bumped up against the wall for a second. Everyone turn to see what the thud was. He just grinned at them as they went back to work. He misjudged the distance to the wall. He inched a little closer to the bird and was standing before him when the officer came back in with a cup of coffee.

"Detective," the officer said as Leon whipped around to look at the officer. "I've got you a cup of coffee. I hope you don't mind it being black."

"Not at all," Leon grinned nervously, reaching out with one hand as the other hand stayed behind his back where the bird was. "Thank you."

"Where'd that bird go?" the officer asked.

"He just decided to leave. I don't think he'll be back," Leon answered. _Damn it, Abel, if you really are Abel just take that fucking piece of meat and get the hell outta here. This is really kinda gross._

Abel looked up at Leon oddly. He was handing him a piece of meat and was lying to an officer about his whereabouts. Okay, why the sudden change in attitude? And just how did Leon expect him to get of here?

_**You moron, just how do expect me to get of here with that and with the officer still standing by the door?**_

"Abel?" Leon said with surprise.

_**Shut up! I have an idea. I'm going to grab hold of the back of your shirt and I want you to edge me towards the door so I can get out of here.**_

"I think I understand," Leon whispered.

_**You don't have to open your mouth for me to hear you. I'm getting on now.**_

He jumped forward and grabbed Leon's shirt with his beak and talons. Leon felt a true pull on his shirt as the collar of his shirt pressed against his throat. Leon kept his back to the wall inching his way back to the door. Just as he got to the door he was greeted by two other officers. This was very bad. He had just gotten Abel clear of the door only to get stopped. The collar of his shirt was really starting to hurt his throat and neck from the extra weight.

"So, Leon, how are things going?" One of the officers asked.

"Going pretty good, Paul," Leon answered him.

"Got a girlfriend yet?" the other officer asked.

"Not yet, Jimmy, but I'm working on it," Leon grinned.

"So, how's that kid brother of yours?" Paul asked.

"Oh, Chris is doing well. Growing up like crazy," Leon replied. _I've got to get Abel out of here._

"Excuse me, gentlemen, buts may I gets by?" another man said behind Leon.

.This was not good. He was going to get caught. He could still fell Abel pulling on his shirt and no doubt the other officer behind him saw what was clinging to him and chunk of meat in his hands. He was a dead duck.

"Ah, waits, zere you are, Leon," the officer said, warmly. "I have been looking for you und here you are. Good, good. I vas vondering vhere you vere. I vould like to have a vord vith you."

Leon turned to look at the officer. He found a tall, black haired, blue eyed man in his early twenties. From his accent he was German. Paul and Jimmy gave the German officer odd looks.

"Hey, buddy," Paul said, looking at the officer behind Leon. "I don't remember you around here."

"Vell, I just started yesterday. My name is Hans Wagner," Hans said politely with a smile. "Sorry abouts my heavy accents I moved to America vhen I vas 18. I'm fresh outs of ze academy."

"And you already know, Leon?" Jimmy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yah, sure. Ve met not long before I started vork," Hans said, patting Leon on the back where Abel was.

Wait? Where was Abel? Hold the phone. He didn't know anyone named Hans Wagner. Oooh… Right…

"Yes, we sure did," Leon grinned as well, starting to move "Hans" towards the front door. "He's a bit of a greenhorn but I'm sure Hans here is capable of handling things. Hans, uh, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Vell, you see, Leon I vas just vondering…" Hans began as they walked through the door. "Gets me to your car."

Leon didn't say anything as they walked over to his car and they got in. Hans or rather Abel had the piece of dog meat in hands and was looking it over carefully. Leon stared at him trying to come up with the right words to say.

"I would love to know how you did that," Leon bit out as Hans turned to look at him. "You can change your form in an instant. First you're British with silver hair, then you're a fucking raven, and now you're a German with black hair. How do you do that? Huh?"

"I'm gifted, you git," Hans snapped back with a British tone.

"Now you're British again? Christ, can't you just pick a nationality and stick with it?" Leon groaned, before casting his eyes on the piece of dog meat in Abel's hand. "By the way what did you want with that anyway?"

"From the looks of this the meat wasn't cut but torn out," Hans said as his hair grew slightly longer and turned silver again with blue highlights. His clothes also turned back to the Chinese style uniform.

"JESUS CHRIST! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Leon screamed, pointing at Abel.

"SHUT UP!" Abel snapped back at him. "Keep acting like this and I'll wipe your memory clean!"

"That still doesn't answer my question, Abel," Leon growled as Abel snorted at him.

"A vampire," Abel half grinned; just enough to show off his fangs.

"Christ, not another one," Leon groaned, hitting his head on the steering wheel. _I hope he doesn't complain about American beer._

"I like wine not beer," Abel answered as Leon slowly turned to look at him.

"Would you mind not doing that," Leon snapped.

"Doing what?"

"You know what! Reading my mind!"

"You're like an open book, Leon. I don't really have to do much to hear your thoughts," Abel stated, holding the piece of meat to his face.

"Now what are you planning on doing with that?" Leon said, nodding his head towards the dog meat in Abel's fingers.

"This? You may want to look away and shut your ears," Abel said as Leon gave him a weird look. "After all you do have such a weak stomach."

"WHOA! Hold on! You're not going to…" Leon said, turning green just at the thought of it.

"Eat it? Yes, I am. Not my favorite thing in the world but there may be some memories imprinted within the blood and flesh," Abel said as Leon hunched over. "You have such a weak constitution you shouldn't have asked."

"I'm going to be sick," Leon groaned in agony.

"Roll down your window then," Abel sighed.

Leon stuck his head out the window and no sooner done did he hear Abel tear into the chuck of doggy meat and chew. Leon covered his ears to block out the sound. He was going to puke again. He could feel it just at the back of his throat. A couple moments later he felt a tap on his shoulder. Leon slowly turned around to see Abel wipe off his mouth. His blue eyes now had a reddish gleam to them now.

"W-well, anything of interest?" Leon asked, looking at Abel.

"Quite interesting," Abel mused.

"Yeah, what?" Leon asked.

"Apparently Maria was the one to make off with your tacos three days ago," Abel stated as Leon just stared dumbfound at him.

"I had been wondering where those tacos went to," Leon grumbled, crossing his arms. "What about the murder? Anything we can use?"

"Let me see," Abel said, closing his eyes. "Let's start with yesterday."

Abel focused on the fragmented memories of Maria's event duriging the course of that day. It starts off with food, sitting on the sofa with Mr. Garcia watching the morning news, then jumping to a walk in the park and going back home for a nap on Mr. Garcia's bed until Mr. Garcia walked in and shooed her off his bed. Going to get some more food and going out in the back to do some business. She started barking at Ms. Anderson as she came home for lunch.

Later the mail arrived and she barked at the mailman through the door. A little while later the door bell rang. And Maria started to bark on the door again. Mr. Garcia stood up to answer the door. It was a man with a package. Maria started barking at him and jumping around behind Mr. Garcia to get to the delivery man. Come to think of it the man looked familiar. Where had Abel seen him before? The package was a new toy for Maria.

The day progressed with the usual activities of a dog with one more walk around the area and another feeding plus begging for scraps. Mr. Garcia then went to bed with Maria wandering around the house before jumping on the couch to falling asleep herself. Later she wakes to the some noises. She got up to investigate and spotted someone coming through the backdoor in the kitchen. She started barking and growled at the intruder. The man had a gun with a silencer. He shot Maria in the shoulder. She let out a yelp of pain as the intruder advanced.

The sound of Mr. Garcia running down the steps could be heard. He entered the kitchen to see Maria bleeding on the floor and soon found himself facing the business end of the intruder's gun. He pleaded with intruder to leave. Only to get shot instead in he head and in chest. Maria got back up and lunged at the intruder only to get shot again. She starts running and to the front door whining and clawing at it to get out. She then gets kicked up against the door and shot again about 3 more times. The man then grabbed her around the muzzle to keep from biting as sat down on her and pulled out a long hunting knife. He cut her open while she was still alive and awake.

He was draining her of blood by the door. That's where the pool of blood came from. She's nearly dead now. He gets off her and drags her by her opened wound in her gut before he stopped in the living room and started to pull out the organs in a ravenous manner and throwing them about the room while she was still alive… The smell was… The smell of…

Abel quickly covered his mouth with his hands with a look of pure fear on his face and disgust.

"Abel?! Abel, what's the matter?!" Leon asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Th-that bastard! He started tearing Maria open while she was still alive," Abel gasped. "He shot her first, bled her, and then started ripping her apart! She was still alive!"

"Do you know who did it?! Abel, tell me who did it!" Leon asked, grabbing Abel's shoulders and shook him. "Do you know who?!"

"Yes, a package delivery man. The same one that dropped off my uniforms yesterday," Abel said, looking at Leon. "We've got to find him and stop him!"

(A/N I hope you enjoy it this chapter. You knew I had to make Leon and Abel get along sooner or later. Remember to review. **I'm still making free avatars if anyone wants one for their profile.** Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	9. Help Wanted Pt 5

The Lost Priest 2: Across Time and Space

Chapter 9

Help Wanted Pt. 5

(A/N We now come to the conclusion of the Help Wanted series.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Abel Nightroad)

I knew who had done it but without proof they couldn't even hold him. I also didn't know what his name was and it would be kind of awkward for me to say I know who did the killings. So in order to catch him a plan had to be devised. I hated to ask this from D but I knew D wanted the murderer caught as well; more for the safety of the animals than the people of course.

I returned to the petshop with Leon soon after. To my surprise D was actually worried about me disappearing for so long. We told him about what had happened and our plan to catch the postal postal-worker. D wasn't so sure about using one of pets to aid us in catching the murder. I didn't blame him so I came up another idea.

* * *

"Are you sure that's a dog?" Leon asked cautiously, looking at the large black dog by Abel's side.

"Yes, he is. Aren't you—uh—Gunmetal?" Abel said, patting the large shaggy dog. "He ain't nothin' but a big old hound dog."

"It's a sporting breed of some sort, right?" Leon asked as he stepped back from the dog as it yawned and little wider than a usual dog. "It's freaky looking. Just—just keep it away from me as much as possible. Please."

"Oh, but he wouldn't hurt a fly," Abel beamed, grabbing the dog around the neck. "You do have that house secured for me, right?"

"Yeah, remember we're only going on a hunch and you 'decided to work with us,'" Leon add, handing Abel the keys. "We've contacted the delivery company and they are working with us. They are sending out the suspect today. His name is Andrew Baldwin. Try to stress that you live alone without saying—"

"Without saying it directly. I know, Leon. I'm already wired for sound and everything," Abel said, crossing his arms. "I'm not a greenhorn."

"Right. Sorry… You do have a license, right?" Leon asked and Abel blinked at him. "Christ, don't tell me…!"

"I know how to drive I just don't have a California license," Abel said, sticking out his tongue and rubbed the back of his head. "You mind overlooking that fact?"

"We don't have a choice," Leon said with a long sigh. "Your car's a light blue Buick Le Sabre it's just outside the station."

"Oh, goodie," Abel said, looking for his car key. "Let's go, Gunmetal."

Abel and the large black dog disappeared out the front doors. Leon sighed in relief now that that ugly dog was out of there. D didn't give Abel one of his pets so Abel had to find one on his own. Just what kind hellish dog was that?

* * *

It was pre-dawn when Abel arrived at the house the police had set for him. He pulled out his only bag as Gunmetal jumped out and followed Abel to the front door. He unlocked the door and walked in with his dog right behind him. He was going to be staying here all day hopefully they stocked the fridge. The house was a rental from across the woman across the street. The woman was kind enough to let them use the house as long as they paid for any damages that may occur

He opened the refrigerator door to find a fridge full food and none of it was soybeans or tofu. There was actual deli meats in there. Something D would have a fit over. It was going to be a long day and he might as well make breakfast. He was ordered to carry on as though he really lived there and he was going to just that.

* * *

Abel sat in front of the TV with the large hellish dog by his side sound asleep on the couch. It was getting close to noon now. The delivery company had told them he was due to arrive around 10. Abel stood to go see what he could have for lunch. There was some honey baked ham and some cheddar cheese slices he remembered.

Abel started pulling out his lunch when the door bell rang. He sat everything back down on the counter and went to the door. It took him long enough. Gunmetal showed up soon after as Abel opened the door.

"Mr. Nightroad?" the delivery man asked, holding a large box.

"Yes, that's me," Abel said, looking at Andrew as Gunmetal started barking and growling. "Gunmetal, knock it off!"

"I need you to sign—WAAAAH! Damn dog!" Andrew yelled as Gunmetal bit at his legs.

"I'm so sorry! He's very protective of me," Abel said, grabbing the dog's collar and started pulling him away from Andrew. "My brother gave him to me to guard the house while I'm out. He can be a bit much to handle by myself."

"Just sign this," Andrew snapped, shoving the clipboard in Abel's face.

"Okay, Okay," Abel said, taking the clipboard and the pen as Gunmetal made another attempt at biting Andrew. "Gunmetal, that's enough now! Go on! Get! You bloody dog!"

Abel grabbed the dog by the collar again and pulled him a good ways inside. He was then finally able to sign the paper and handed it back to Andrew. Andrew left the box on the step and stomped off. Abel picked up the box and walked back inside. He sat the box down and turned back to the dog who was grinning ear to ear.

"You really are freaky looking when you do that," Abel stated as the dog in turn stuck his tongue out at him. "Mature. That's very mature."

The dog only grinned wider and Abel rolled his eyes. Abel went back to the kitchen and started making his sandwich only to get bumped in the leg rather hard. He looked down to see Gunmetal staring up at him, wagging his tail slightly. Abel sighed as he walked over to his bag and reached in and pulled out a canteen. He then pulled out a large bowl from one of the cabinets and set it down on the floor. He opened the lid to the canteen and poured out the red liquid from within.

"Half now, half later," Abel said, closing the lid as Gunmetal quickly started lapping up the blood in the bowl. "I really thank you for work with us on this. D didn't want to use one of his pets so I turned to you. I knew you could handle a lot."

Gunmetal looked back up at Abel as he licked his chops for a second before going to his bowl. Abel fixed his sandwich and went back to the couch in the living room. Now all they had to do was wait for nightfall. The police had been watching the house since Abel arrived and they would continue to watch until this whole mess came to an end.

A few minutes later Gunmetal walked back in and got on the couch with Abel again. Abel picked up the remote and started looking for something new to watch. He decided to turn on the midday news. He then turned to the dog on the couch.

"Did you put the bowl in the sink?" Abel asked as the dog nodded and gave him a look. "What? It was just a question. Sheesh!"

* * *

(Later that night)

By this time Abel was no longer alone in the house. Jill, Leon, and a couple more officers waited and watched in hiding locations. Abel was waiting in bed and Gunmetal was up walking around also waiting. Hopefully Andrew would show up tonight as planned but waiting was taking forever it seemed.

Leon who was hiding out in a corner of the kitchen behind the fridge yawned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. What he wouldn't give for a cup of hot coffee about now. He spotted Gunmetal as he walked in and sat down on the other side of the kitchen table. He was looking at Leon. Man, oh, man that dog was freaky. He didn't like being alone with the dog.

Gunmetal than turned his head towards the backdoor and laid down. What was he doing? A moment later a shadowed figure appeared on the backdoor. Leon made sure not to be seen as he reached for his gun. The sound of breaking glass filled the house followed by Gunmetal's barking and growling. An arm reached in through the glass and unlocked the door. The intruder then opened it and walked in with his gun already brandished and aimed right at Gunmetal.

Leon had to wait until the suspect was far enough in that he couldn't back out easily. Gunmetal started barking louder as the man advanced. The suspect then pulled the trigger and the dog jumped back avoiding getting hit, only to lunge forward and knock the suspect down.

Abel came running into the kitchen with a gun in hand and aimed right at the suspect. Gunmetal turned to look at Abel only to get shot in the leg by the suspect and then the suspect turned the gun to Abel and took aim at his head.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Leon said, standing up with his own gun pointed at the suspect and got between the suspect and the backdoor. "We've got the whole house surrounded. You're not going anywhere. You're under arrest!"

"FUCKING ASS HOLES," the man shouted. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

The suspect took aim at Leon just as Jill and the other officers came into the kitchen. The suspect pulled the trigger and out shot the bullet towards Leon's head. A moment later Leon was on the ground with a massive black dog on him and the bullet hit the wall where his head should have been.

"Christ!" Leon breathed out, looking at the dog.

"Put your gun down! Now," Jill shouted at the suspect. "If you do not comply we will shoot! Put down the damn gun! Put it down, Andrew Baldwin!"

"Hmhmhmhahahahahahaha! Sorry, lady! Not until I get rid of that fucking dog," Andrew snapped, aiming at the dog again. "GOD I HATE DOGS AND THOSE THAT OWN THEM!!"

**BAAANG!!**

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!! MY HAND!!" Andrew yelled, holding his bleeding hand as the gun hit the floor. "You bastard! You fucking bastard!"

"Turn around where we can see your hands," Abel stated, holding a smoking pistol. "I said: TURN AROUND!"

Andrew slowly turned around as Leon got up and then thrust Andrew against the wall, pulled his hands around to his back, and quickly cuffed him. Leon quickly started padding him down and found several knives, matches, a small container of an unknown accelerant, and spare bullets.

"You're under arrest for premeditated murder, attempted murder, resisting arrest, breaking and entering, assault on an officer with the intent to kill…" Leon said and continued to read off the charges as he and another officer took Andrew out of the house and to a squad car.

"You did very well, Abel," Jill said with a smile, patting Abel on the back. "How did you figure out it was Mr. Baldwin? I mean we looked at his records of deliveries and sometime he wouldn't return until days after."

"Well, uh… I just had a hunch that it may have been a mailman. I mean most postal workers generally aren't greeted warmly by dogs or sometime they're greeted a little too friendly and get jumped on and so on," Abel blushed, slightly. "I also noticed the delivery boxes at different crime scenes in different pictures and such."

"Okay, but what made you think it was Mr. Baldwin?" Jill asked and Abel shrugged.

"I don't know. He was the one to drop off my uniforms and he didn't seem too keen to be in the petshop. He left in a bit of a hurry. I just got lucky, I guess," Abel laughed slightly, rubbing the back of head.

"Well, Abel, I'm glad you decided to come here," Jill said warmly. "It would have taken us a while to catch him. So, thank you for all that you've done."

Abel blushed again. He handed her back the gun he had used. She then left to make a report. He looked down to see Gunmetal giving him a look. Abel only went pinker. Not him too!

"What's that look, huh?" Abel snapped as Gunmetal just seemed to shrug before walking off. "Don't wander too far off."

The dog only snorted and disappeared around the corner. Now that was a job. Abel let out a yawn as he sat down at the kitchen table. He kinda of miss jobs like this. It brought back memories of better days. He actually enjoyed it. He let out a long sigh and ran his hand through his hair. Perhaps, he should move on again.

He would feel bad telling D he was leaving so soon especially after D paid for all those uniforms. After he wore them for a bit they really weren't that bad. Maybe he could strike up a deal with the Count. No doubt D would be happy to hear Mr. Baldwin was now in police custody and off the streets. In any case Abel had to say his good byes.

* * *

(The following day)

"I can't believe you're leaving so soon," Leon said as Abel set his belongings by the door. "We could really use someone like on the force."

"I don't think the police really have a position for someone like me," Abel laughed lightly. "I thank for the offer though, Leon, and I still need to get Gunmetal back to his owner before I leave."

_**Why do you have go so soon, Abel?**_ Chris asked, pulling on Abel's shirt. _**I'm going to miss you a whole lot!**_

"I'm going to miss you too, Chris," Abel grinned, rubbing the young boy's head. "Hey, Leon, when you see Jill can you give this to her?"

"Yeah, sure," Leon said, taking the letter from Abel. "I'm surprised D isn't out here yet. I need to get going. I just wanted to say good luck and good bye to you."

"The same to you too, Leon," Abel nodded as Leon left the shop.

Abel sat down on the couch with Gunmetal at his feet. Chris joined him on the couch looking really down.

"I'm coming back to visit, Chris, so don't worry I won't forget you," Abel said putting on a smile. "C'mon now, turn that frown upside down. After all we wouldn't want T-chan or Pon-chan to see that nasty frown now, would we?"

_**N-no,**_ Chris answered, rubbing his watery eyes.

"How about this when I come back I'll bring you something special, okay?" Abel said, trying to cheer him up. "What would you like? I go all over the world. I can bring you back anything you'd like."

_**You mean it?! Anything?!**_

"Yes, what would you like?"

_**Um? Could you bring an actual Samurai sword!**_

"You can get those here."

_**Yeah, but I'd like one straight from Japan!**_

"How about this. If I can find a sword smith I'll have him make you one special."

_**Would you do that really?! That's so cool!**_

"But you're going to have to behave and when I do give it to you better not play around with it."

_**Oh, no! I won't!**_ Chris grinned.

A moment later Count D walked in and Abel turned towards him. D cleared his throat slightly

"Abel, I have something for you. Can you come over for a minute," D asked as Abel got up and Gunmetal took his spot on the couch.

Chris noticed that while Gunmetal was around none of the other shop residents would show up. He couldn't figure out why. Gunmetal was just a dog right. He was a freaky looking dog but a dog just the same, right?

"EEEEEEYYYAAAAAAHHH!!" Abel screamed as he fell through the doorway he just went through.

Chris got up to see what had happened along with Gunmetal. Abel was flat on the floor with what looked like a young woman with red and white cat ears, two red and white cat tails, in a little red and white dress, holding on to Abel happily. Chris couldn't figure out why Abel had screamed. It was just a small redhead woman. Gunmetal on the other hand, his jaw hit the floor as he looked into the girl's big blue eyes.

"COUNT!!" Abel yelled, trying to sit up with the girl still on him. "I COULD KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"What did I do? I told you I was giving you one of my pet as a traveling companion," D snapped back. "What's wrong with her?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong with her?! I'll tell you!" Abel growled. "She is the spitting of an old friend of mine! She looks like Esther Blanchett!"

"That's funny because her name is Esther," D said, getting down on the floor with them. "You see this star mark right here on her side? That's how she got her name."

"That's how Esther Blanchett also got her name," Abel snapped.

"So then you don't want her?" D said, looking slightly hurt at Abel's outburst. "I didn't mean to upset you in anyway, Abel. She's a nekomata with that she comes with a much longer life span and a few other abilities I thought you would find useful."

Abel glared at D before turning back to the cat. Good God she looked just like Esther when they had first met in Istvan. The cat had looked so happy to see him but now she looked really sad after his outburst. He was most likely going to regret this…

"**Sigh…** I shall take her," Abel said as the cat hugged him around the neck. "I need air, please."

She let go of him and blushed slightly. Abel rubbed his throat as he stood. D had a smile on his face a mile wide.

"I WILL get you back for this, Count," Abel said with a devilish leer but D just continued to smile. "Mark my words!"

"I hope you enjoy her company, Abel. I entrust her only to you," D said warmly. "She's very special and I expect you to look after her."

"I don't really have much of a choice," Abel said, starting towards the door with Esther following right behind along with Gunmetal. "Thank you for letting me stay with you, Count."

"Please stop back by at anytime, Abel," D said. "I'll always have a job open for you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Abel nodded as he picked up his bags. "Good Bye, Count and good bye, Chris."

_**You will keep your promise, right?**_ Chris asked trying not to cry.

"I always keep my promises," Abel grinned with a wink. "I'll be back. I won't forget."

With that Abel left the shop with Esther in cat form sitting his shoulder and with Gunmetal at his side. Abel looked around Chinatown one last time and a small smile graced his lips.

"Well, that was nice. I kind of liked it here but I just couldn't stay in one place for too long," Abel said, letting out a long breath before looking down at the dog. "From here I have to get you back home. I'm sure Integra will be happy to have you back where she can watch you—closely."

The dog snorted again as they ducked into an alleyway. In a flash of light they were gone.

* * *

(Hellsing Manor, London, England. Dimension number: DI1M7D25Y2010)

Alucard stood before a very pissy looking Integra, Walter, and Seras. What had he missed? He was only gone for three days tops if that. This was never a good sign.

"Greetings," Alucard said in a low bow.

"And just where have you been?" Integra growled, biting down rather hard on her cigar. "You left without so much as a note or a single word!"

"I saw an old friend and decided to have a visit," Alucard said with a toothy grin. "Have I missed something while I was a way?"

"No, thankfully, but in the future I would like you to at least give me some notice that you will be leaving," Integra snapped. "By the way who was this friend of yours?"

"Ah, yes, my good old friend. You'd like him, I think. A nice fellow a bit nutty at times but a good man," Alucard grinned.

"**A bit nutty, am I?**" a voice said out of thin air.

"Who's there?" Integra snapped, looking about the room.

"**Just an old friend. Come to pay a short visit,**" the voice said now sounding like it was coming out from behind where Seras was standing.

A split second later Seras felt an unseen force grab her hand and then a hand wrap around her waist. She pulled was out away from the desk with a gentle spin. A second later a figure materialized before her with short silver and blue hair dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt. She stared up into his winter lake blue eyes incased in darkness.

"Hello, everyone. I just needed to borrow Alucard for a spell I didn't mean to upset anyone," the person grinned, rocking back and forth with Seras still in his arms. "It's been quite a while since I've seen anyone. I'd figure I'd get a slightly happier greeting than this."

"A-Abel?" Seras choked out looking up at him. "IT REALLY IS YOU!"

She jumped up around his neck and he caught her with ease. Integra quickly put out her cigar and hurried over to him along with Walter. They quickly started bombarding him with questions about this and that; like his choice in hair color and how everyone was doing back home.

"How's Caterina and Hugue?" Integra asked as Abel's smiling face quickly fell. "What's the matter, Abel?"

"Caterina, Hugue, Asta, Ion, and Seth. They've passed on," Abel stated solemnly. "Everyone's gone now. That only ones that are still around are Kate and Tres."

"But Abel it's only been four years," Walter stated and Abel shook his head.

"For you it has been four years but for me it's been over 10,000 years," Abel stated as the room fell silent. "Hugue died peacefully in his sleep at the good age of 87. Caterina passed away a year after you left. She had contracted an illness and she passed away. She fought it though. She lived 3 months longer than what the doctors said she would. It was a wasting disease."

Integra looked shocked. Caterina and Hugue were dead? Over 10,000 years ago. Just how old was Abel now?

"What about your sister? Seth… You mentioned she too was…" Integra began.

"Seth was murdered while she slept. A few years after the war with Millennium another war was started between the Methuselah and the Nosferatu. The Nosferatu over powered the Methuselah and the Methuselah were barely holding on only because of Seth," Abel sighed. "But an assassin snuck into the palace and killed her while she slept ending the last of the Methuselah resistance. From there a war between Nosferatu and the Terr—humans broke out. There are all manner of dangerous creatures now roaming the land such as vampires, werewolves, demons, and mutants. Luckily there is a wide verity of bounty hunters to combat them."

"So basically the world goes to pot in the distant future," Integra sighed, looking up at Abel. "Is that why you've returned here?"

"Not really. I just had to borrow Alucard for an errand," Abel mused. "I'm actually doing fairly well for myself. I travel now. I go here, there, and everywhere I feel like."

"Like dimension hopping," Alucard laughed.

"Hey, it gives be something to do," Abel said, sticking out his tongue. "So there!"

"Now who's the mature one?" Alucard leered.

"Oh, shut up," Abel huffed out.

"Abel, you haven't met my son, James yet, have you?" Integra asked and Abel blinked at her oddly.

"No, ma'am I don't believe I have," Abel shook his head.

"I've told him stories about you and the others and I think it's high time he met you," Integra stated, walking towards the door. "Follow me and I'll introduce you."

Abel followed Integra out the door with Seras, Alucard, and Walter. It felt good to be amongst friends again. It's been far too long. Integra lead them one floor down and down a short corridor to the room at the end of the hall. She knocked on the door before opening it.

She stepped in to see James hide something behind his back. He looked like he was fighting with something to keep it hidden. An awkwardly large grin was planted on his face. Abel walked in and his eyes widen. It was a mini Hugue. His hair was cut short but still wavy. He was quite cute. Abel wondered if this is what Hugue looked like as a young boy.

"James, what do you have behind your back?" Integra asked kneeling down to the young boy's level on the floor.

"Nuffin', Mother," James grinned even wider as he struggled with something behind him.

"James, don't lie to me. Now what's behind your back?" she asked again a little more sternly.

**RRRREEEEOOOWWW!!!**

"Was that a cat?" Walter blinked as Integra stood up and picked James up as he dropped a little ball of red and white fur to the floor.

"Esther, c'mer," Abel said getting down as the red and white cat jumped into his arms. "Oh, you're soaking wet!"

"You named your cat Esther?" Seras blinked, looking at the cat in his arms as she reached over to pet her head.

"No, the man on the pet shop named her that," Abel said, looking the cat up and down. "How did you get wet?!"

"James, what did you do?" Integra snapped, setting her son back down.

"I was coming back f-from da kitchen and—and I saw dis kitty and—and I went to pet her and—and I dropped my juice on her," James said, looking up at his mother looking like he wanted to cry.

"She's a little too wet to have a small cup of juice poured on her," Integra stated looking down at the young boy. "Did you try to wash her off?"

"Y-yes, ma'am. But I couldn't figure out how to work da water in da tub so I put some of your shampoo on her and—and stuck her in da potty," James stated as he started to cry and the group went quiet.

Abel carefully pulled Esther away from him held her out away from him by the scruff on the neck as if she was an infectious germ. Esther then looked totally insulted. A few seconds later snickering came from the doorway. Abel, Seras, and Integra turned around to see Alucard and Walter trying not to laugh. Integra sighed and slowly turned back to her son.

"James, we don't stick cats in the potty—or use Mother's shampoo on cats either," Integra said, picking him up. "Now, stop that crying! Stop it! There's no reason to cry over that."

James slowly brought his crying to small sniffs and hic-ups. She then carried him over to meet Abel. The young boy's pale green eyes slowly met Abel's icy blue ones.

"James, do you remember me telling you about the Catholic priest who came from the future?" she asked, looking at her son.

"Y-yes," he nodded his eyes.

"Well, I would like to you actually meet him," Integra said. "This is Abel Nightroad."

"Hello, James," Abel said with a smile.

"H-hi," James said quietly.

"Aw, come now. Don't be so bashful," Abel said sweetly.

"Aren't you mad at me?" he asked, holding onto his mother as he looked at Esther.

"Upset but not mad," Abel said. "C'mon now. Smile a little bit."

The small boy slowly put on a small smile.

"You don't look like what mother told me," he said, looking up at Abel.

"It's been years since your mother last saw me," Abel stated. "I'm going to change a little."

"Uh-uh, mother told me you had large black wings," James exclaimed as Abel turned to look at Integra. "Y-you don't have any wings."

"Did she really say that?" Abel said with a smirk. "Well, I do have wings. I just know how to hide them."

"Can I see dem?" James asked wide-eyed.

"Now, James, you shouldn't ask such things," Integra said sternly.

"I don't mind so much anymore," Abel said, looking at Integra. "He can see them if he wishes."

"Oh, wow, really?!" James said, fighting to get down. "Put me down! Put me down!"

Integra set him down on his feet as Abel moved to an area of the room that was a little more open. When James turned around to look at Abel his eyes widened. Abel had his devilish wings spread out slightly. James slowly walked over to him and pulled on one slightly.

"Wow, these are really neat," he said, looking up at Abel. "Can you really fly with dem?"

"Yes, I can," Abel nodded. "As much as I'd like to stay and chat I just came by to return Alucard.

"What?! You're leaving already?" Seras said with a bit of a pout.

"Won't you at least stay the night?" Walter insisted.

"No thank you. I have something I need to do," Abel stated. "But I'll come back to visit from time to time."

"Do you really have to go?" James asked. "I gotta whole bunch of questions for you!"

"I'm sure you do as does your mother but I really need to be going," Abel said as Esther jumped onto his shoulder. "I'll come back sometime."

"Hey, Abel, what made you think of calling me Gunmetal?" Alucard asked.

"I don't know. You were a big hound dog and Gunmetal Hound just got stuck," Abel shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Why didn't you just call me Tres while you were at it?" Alucard stated.

"Well, it was better than the original name I was going to give you, which was Percy."

"I'm now glad you didn't."

"Good. I better be off. I really am sorry I couldn't stay," Abel said with a bow. "Until later I bid you all good bye."

With that Abel vanished into thin air along with his cat.

"Is he really coming back?" James asked looking up at his mother.

"I'm sure he will. By the way, Alucard, why did Abel wish to borrow you so urgently?" Integra asked, crossing her arms.

"That's a bit of a long story," Alucard said.

"I've got time," Integra stated.

"You see, Master, Abel came to me to ask for help with a murder investigation and…"

(A/N On to the next installment. I hope you all enjoyed this. I figured Abel needed someone to travel around with. Let's see what happens next time. Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	10. Time Well Spent

The Lost Priest 2: Across Time and Space

Chapter 10

Time Well Spent

(A/N Well, now were finished with Petshop of Horrors I'm moving onto well… I'll let you figure it out. This should be good I'm hoping.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/Flashback_

_**Telepathy**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Abel Nightroad)

After I left the Hellsing manor I returned to my proper era to drop off my things and repack. Since Seras had handed me the dimensional device I have moved in with her. She lives in an old rest house way off the beaten trail. I generally return there to stock up and to rest before leaving again. It was nice to have someone to rely on.

However, when I returned this time the first words out of her mouth were…

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, its' the toilet cat," Seras said, taking one of Abel's bags.

"Thank you, Seras, it's nice to see you too. I've been quite fine. How about you?" Abel snorted as Seras grinned.

"Heh, heh, heh. Sorry, Abel," she grinned, setting the bag down in Abel's room. "I was just surprised to see Esther. Those were the first words to come out of my mouth."

"Yeah, I bet," Abel groaned, sitting down on his bed. "Ugh, finally. I'm so tired."

"So where did you go this time? Did you have fun?" she asked as Abel fell back on back on bed.

"Yeah, kind of relived the good old days for a while. I got to do some detective work and help stop a serial killer," Abel sighed. "I got stuck working with this weird Chinese guy."

"You're one to talk about weird guys," Seras said, sitting down beside him.

"You remember I told you I got Esther from a guy at the petshop? I was working for him. He's like some ancient race that communicates with nature," Abel stated, sitting back up. "From what he told me, his whole race was wiped out by the Terran and he bares a huge grudge against them. He uses animals to get back at them and when things got out of hand I was basically the trash man. A lot of the time he just teaches the Terran a lesson."

"Wow, sounds like you had some fun. By the way I've finally located Tres and Kate," Seras said happily. "They are 5 provinces over to the west of here. I got a letter from them. Apparently they run a small grocery along with a café. Kate said that her herbal teas are selling like crazy. She and Tres would like to see us sometime and wonder if we would like to come see them."

"Oh, wow, sounds like fun," Abel said.

"Yes, I just need to set up the date. It's a good 4 days trip by horseback and I can only travel at night," she said, standing up.

"Oh, joy," Abel yawned.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I bought you something," Seras said with certain look in her eyes.

"Yeah? Like what?" Abel asked.

"Stay right here," she smiled as she walked out the door.

Abel stood back up and set down a suitcase on his bed and started going through it. What was clean and what was dirty and also what he should keep and what he should get rid of.

"Can I help you, please?" A small voice said.

Abel turned around and looked down to see Esther in human form, sitting on the floor, staring up at him.

"Well, let's see. You can start by putting up these clothes in the dresser over there," He said handing her a bundle of clothes. "Whites go in the top drawer, shirts go in the second drawer, and pants go in the third drawer."

"Okay," she said getting up and started to put the clothes away.

A moment later Seras walked back in stared at the redhead in the short dress with cat ears putting away Abel's clothes. From behind that girl looked just like Esther Blanchett.

"Abel, who's this?" Seras asked as Abel turned around.

"Esther," Abel answered as Seras's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"The cat?" Seras forced out.

"Yeah. I told you Count D had ways of getting back at the Terran by using the animals in his shop. More often than not they took on a humanoid form," Abel explained.

"Count D?" Seras blink.

"The Chinese shopkeeper," Abel explained as Seras turned to look back at Esther.

"Uh-huh… She's the spitting image of Queen Esther," Seras said, walking up to the cat. "My God. She even has the same mark on her belly."

"That's why the Count named her that," Abel stated. "Odd, no?"

"She's not going to be walking around in that skimpy little thing all the time is she?" Seras asked, pointing at Esther's clothes.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Esther asked, looking at Seras.

"That's not very becoming of women today," Seras said, walking over to her. "I don't know what I have that will fit you. My bust is far bigger than yours. Come along and let's see what I have. By the way, Abel, this is for you."

Seras handed him an off shaped cylindrical package wrapped up in brown paper and tied with twine. Seras walked Esther out the door as Abel sat back down and started to open the package. He paused as the looked at it. Where did she get this? It should no longer exist. He held in his hands the Sword of Gae Bolg. It was Asta's most prized weapon. There was another item in the package; it was an old keepsake box in the style of the New Human Empire. It was very old and very precious. Where did she find these items?

Abel slowly picked up the tiny box and opened it to find a familiar looking gold ring. He picked it up and looked at the stone as it shimmered brightly with the colors of the rainbow. A small "S" was engraved nicely in the stone.

"Seth's ring?" Abel said picking it up like it was going to break.

He let out a staggered breath trying not to cry. Where did Seras find these items? He kissed the ring before picking up his rosary and merged the ring into the center of the cross. He set the Sword of Gae Bolg down on a high shelf along with the keepsake box before he finished unpacking.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Pre-dawn)

"Why do I have to take her out shopping?" Abel asked, looking Seras. "I don't do well with girly things."

"Abel, you know as well as I that the shops mainly stay open during the daylight hours do to the vampires and werewolves in this area," Seras stated, brushing Esther's hair. "She needs clothes that will fit her. An old tank top and a skirt aren't going to cut it."

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts! I will give you some money in which to buy her clothes and your food. I'm sure you'd like to eat something other than pig's blood and blood tables all the time."

Abel grumbled as Seras put a nice straw hat on Esther's ears. Esther kept her two long tails hidden under the long skirt she wore. Seras handed Esther a shawl and Abel a small satchel of money.

"When are we going?" Esther asked, looking up at him.

"Now I guess. The sun will be up in 15 minutes and it takes about 30 minutes to get to town by foot," Abel stated, grabbing a coat and checked his makeup one last time.

"Aw, you mean we're walking?" Esther pouted.

"Yeah, I don't trust anyone in these parts not make off with one of our horses," Abel stated, turning to look at Esther. "We'll get your clothes first and then go to the market for our food."

"Oh, wait, Abel, before you leave I need you to pick up a book for me," Seras said, catching them at the door. "It's reserved it under the name Alicia Sheffield."

"You never make my life simple, do you?" Abel groaned as he walked the door with Esther right behind him.

"Good luck," Seras said as she waved good bye.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Esther stood before a mirror looking at a dress she had picked out. She spun around a couple of times before turning towards Abel and the old shopkeeper.

"That pale blue really brings out your eye color," the shopkeeper stated walking up to her with a green dress. "A pale green may also look good on you with your red hair, what do think, Mr. Knightlord?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah, whatever," Abel yawned.

"Oh, c'mon, Uncle Abel, would I look better in blue or green?" Esther asked, walking up to him holding up the green dress to her body.

"Blue," Abel drawled. _I don't want to be here._

"Blue it is then," Esther grinned. "I like this one, sir."

"Very well, would you like to make another choice, my dear?" the shopkeeper asked, walking her over to another rack. "Ah, here's a good dress for those special occasions. A nice Lapis Lazuli color. The material is a rich velvet, trimmed in white lace. The skirt is a bit shorter compared to the other dresses but it is full and does come below the knee about mid-calf. It comes with a matching hat. Do you wish to try it on?"

"Yes, please," Esther grinned widely as the shopkeeper handed her the dress and the hat as she hurried off into the dressing room.

The shopkeeper walked over to Abel who was staring lazily out the window. The shopkeeper cleared his throat to get Abel's attention.

"I take it you were forced to take your niece out shopping today," the shopkeeper asked and Abel nodded slowly. "I get a lot of those. Wife makes husband go shopping with her, mother make son going shopping with his sister, aunt makes nephew going shopping with her, and so on."

Abel let out a long sigh and he looked out the front window of the store again. This was the third shop and Esther now owns 6 dresses, 4 hats, and 3 pairs of shoes and when they leave here, they will more than likely be walking out with 3 additional outfits. Abel turned around after he heard the door to the dressing room open. His eyes widened as Esther walked out and stood in front of the mirror.

With a few minor differences the dress she wore looked like the novice habit the original Esther had worn all those millennia ago. After she looked at herself enough she bounded up to Abel and spun around for him.

"What about this one, Uncle? How do I look? It's the same color as my eyes," Esther grinned, looking up at Abel. "I like this one a whole lot."

"It looks very good on, Esther. In fact—can we look at some accessories for this outfit?" Abel asked, turning toward the shopkeeper. "Like some gloves or maybe a small purse."

"Yes, of course, this way," the shopkeeper said, making gesture for them to follow.

The shopkeeper brought them over to the front counter and started to lay out different styles of white gloves. Abel picked up a pair of simple satin glove that looked about Esther's size and handed them to her. She quickly put them on and wiggled her fingers slightly to adjust them.

"Ah, now those will do quite nicely," the shopkeeper grinned. "Over here are our purses and hand bags. Anything in particular?"

"A small white one with a strap long enough to put over her shoulder," Abel said as the shopkeeper quickly started looking around the rack.

"Yes, here's one. The base and strap are a nice soft white leather but the purse itself is soft satin like her gloves with small gold accents. This should match quite well," the shopkeeper said, holding out the purse. "Well, my dear, what do you think?"

"I like it, what about you?" Esther said, looking up at Abel.

"Yes, that will be quite fine," Abel nodded.

"Are you finished or do you wish to look around a bit more?" the shopkeeper asked.

"I think that will do for now," Abel nodded.

"Very well," the shopkeeper nodded. "I will bring your items to the front counter."

"Can I wear this one home? Please, please, please," Esther asked, looking up at Abel, folding her hands together. "I promise I won't get it dirty!"

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Abel nodded.

"Yeeeesss," Esther exclaimed spinning around on her toes. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Abel walked up to the front counter as the shopkeeper counted up the price of each item. It came to quite a bit but Abel paid the bill and took the boxes from the shopkeeper. He picked up the other boxes they collected from other stores and headed back to the streets. It was getting close to noon now.

"Hey, Abel, I'm getting hungry," Esther stated. "When can we eat?"

"I was just wondering that myself," Abel said, looking around. "There are several small street venders at the market so we could get something there and continue shopping. But first we have to pick up Seras's book."

"Okay," Esther said, following Abel inside the bookshop.

He set down the boxes and bags in his arms before ringing the bell for the clerk. A stout middle aged woman walked out from the room behind the counter. She didn't look like she was in a good mood.

"Can I help you?" she said with sour tone.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up a book. It's reserved under the name Alicia Sheffield," Abel said and the woman grumbled.

She turned to look farther down the aisles of her bookstore before heading back towards the back. She muttered something below her breath. Abel wasn't fluent in muttering but he did catch with words, "filthy creature." A few moments later the woman walked back and slammed to book on the desk just missing Abel's fingers. Ooh, was she in an ill mood.

"I need you to sign this for our pickup records," she snapped, handing him a piece of paper and threw a pen down at his fingers.

Abel was starting get in a sour mood as well as he picked up the pen and started writing down his name for the pickup. He wrote down the last letter of his name as the pen and paper were jerked away from him and the woman quickly rang up the book.

"Ma'am, I don't know what your problem is but I wish you won't take it out your customers," Abel said, glaring at her.

"My problem is that monstrosity going through my books in the back," the woman snapped, looking at Abel. "I don't know what its looking for."

"What is this—monstrosity you speak of?" Abel asked, cocking a slider eyebrow.

"A dhampir," she growled out. "He's not alone. I think there's a woman working under him. I don't like the looks of them."

"Have you tried to just—I don't know—maybe asking them to leave?" Abel drawled. "You'll be surprised how often that works."

"And get my head ripped off my shoulders, hell no," the woman yowled, grabbing Abel by the front of his coat. "If you're so smart why don't you go back there and ask them to leave!"

"Why should I? With the way you treat your customers why should I do you any favors?" Abel stated.

"If you get them out of here your damn book is free and you can have your pick of any other book in the store free of charge as well," she growled at him.

"Fine but it's not that hard," Abel shrugged. "Esther, why don't you stay up here? It should only take me a minute or two."

"Sure thing, Uncle Abel," Esther said with a mock salute.

"You're just going to go back there?" the woman stated and Abel started to head towards the back. "Don't you have a weapon or anything? I have a riffle you can—"

"That won't be necessary," Abel sweat dropped. "I doubt I'd have to use a gun."

"Then you're a daft fool, young man," the woman snapped as Abel disappeared into the aisles.

Abel continue to walk down the aisles looking for the duo that was supposed to be down here. He got to the very back and found no one. He scratched he head a looked down some adjoining corridors of books but found no one with his eyes. But he could smell them all in the back of the store. Especially the dhampir. Abel started looking at what section he was in. It was world history and world mythology.

He pulled an old looking book off the shelf and started going through it. Why would the duo be back here? He put the book back and grabbed another one off the shelf and slowly started move right down the shelf.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Dammit, he's blocking our only way out of here," the woman growled, hiding behind a free standing shelf.

"He's doing it on purpose because he knows where we are," the dhampir stated, standing over her. "He's a hunter and a skilled on at that."

"Are you sure?" the woman snapped. "He doesn't look like much."

"If you'll notice he's slowly looking at books that are closer to us each time," the dhampir stated. "He's working his way down the line to us."

"Well, I'm not going to stay here like this," she snapped, pulling out her gun and quickly stood before the silver/blue haired hunter. "That's far enough."

"Oh, there you are," the man grinned at her. "I was asked by the nice, but very angry, woman at the front of the store to ask to leave."

"You're joking, right?" the woman snapped. "And why are you smiling? You have a gun pointed at your face!"

"And you have one pointed at your belly, miss," his said with hand in his coat pocket. "I'm a pacifist by nature generally and so I really don't like having to do this. So I'm asking you nicely to get out."

"Is that so?" the blond woman laughed lightly.

The man just shrugged and walked up to her not even paying any mind to the large gun in her hands. He just continued to smile at her as he reached out and wrapped his long fingers around the barrel of her gun.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, shocked at his actions. "I could blow your head off!"

"But you won't. Not without good reason. Hunters exist solely to protect the Terran and not hurt them," the man stated, forcing her gun down.

"Terran? No one's used that reference in centuries," she snapped pulling her gun out his hand. "Only vampires used that term!"

"Technically it was the Methuselah not the Nosferatu who used that term," the man stated as his face quickly fell. "But you young guns wouldn't even know the difference between the two. The Methuselah race died out way before you were even born. But I'm sure your friend knows about the difference. Don't you, D?"

A tall man stepped out and slowly walked up to them. The woman looked surprised as the dhampir stopped before the tall silver haired man.

"Hello, Abel," D answered. "I almost didn't recognize you. You don't like yourself."

"Well, I'm trying out a new look," Abel said in a lazy tone, stretching his arms in the air. "The 'I look totally human and no one will be ever to tell the difference' look."

"What?" the woman blinked.

"It's a long story but I really need to get you out of here," Abel said with a smile again. "The woman at the front is really being a total bitch and instead of her asking you to leave she has me doing her dirty work."

"Leila, let's just do what Abel tells us," D stated.

"But we haven't found that book yet," she snapped. "The only reason we're working together is to locate that damn book."

"Hey, you know you should stop by. Seras has a mountain of books maybe she has what you're looking for," Abel beamed, walking towards the front of the store. "In fact I'm here picking up one of her books now. I seem to be her errand boy whenever I'm back in town and all I want to do is relax… But sadly I'm never granted that pleasure…"

"I think we will stop by," D nodded as they stopped at the front door. "We shall see you later tonight."

"Yeah, see ya," Abel waved as they left the store.

He turned around to see the shopkeeper and Esther staring at him. He laughed slightly, before walking up to the front count.

"Now that wasn't so hard," Abel stated, looking at the irate woman. "I would also like this book too."

Abel set a book down on counter next to the one that Seras wanted. The woman just growled as she pulled out a bag and just shoved the two books in, before walking back into the backroom and slamming the door shut.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Abel and Esther returned it was nearly 4 in the afternoon. Abel couldn't be happier. His arms were about to fall off from all those packages. When they had cleared the city Abel used his telekinesis to help carry some the bags and boxes. Seras was still asleep and never heard them come in.

Abel sorted out what went to the kitchen and what went to Esther's room. He handed Esther all her belongings as he went to the kitchen to put away to the food. He decided to tidy up a bit before D and Leila showed up. He quickly went work on dusting, sweeping, and mopping. Esther sat and watched as Abel went about the place like a madman.

When dusk rolled around Seras woke up to the smell of some baked goods and a pot of tea. She got up and walked into the kitchen to see said pot of tea on the stove and fresh tea biscuits on the counter cooling. She walked into the den to see the bookshelves were cleaned and the floor was swept and mopped. When had Abel decided to do all this?

"Good evening, Seras," Abel said with a heavy sigh, walking into the area. "I was wondering when you would get up."

"Abel, what made you clean up? I can hardly get you to do much of anything around here," Seras stated and Abel scrunched up his face.

"I do more than you give me credit for. Anyway, we have company this evening," Abel said, pulling the bandana off his head. "Hunter D and an acquaintance of his are stopping by. They're looking for a book. I thought you might be able to help them out."

"Okay and speaking of books, did you get mine?" she asked as Abel pointed to the large coffee table in the room. "Great. Um, where's Esther?"

"Honestly, I don't know. She probably fell asleep somewhere," Abel shrugged. "Check her room."

Seras turned back around and went to check on the young cat. She didn't see her in her room. Only other place would be Abel's room. Sure enough Esther was curled up in a ball fast asleep on Abel's bed. She was in a cute little blue and white outfit with a matching hat clutched in her gloved hands. Seras just decided to let her sleep. Although Esther almost looked human she was still a cat and cats do love their sleep.

She closed the door partway as she walked out. Abel would tell her fantastic stories of the dimensions he had traveled to. Sometimes Seras wished she was there with him. She could only imagine what everything looked like and what the people were like. Like the Count D Abel got Esther from. Abel really hadn't elaborated on him much but then again Abel really hadn't much time to relax and talk.

Seras walked back into the den stretching her arms. What she wouldn't give to eat some biscuits and drink a cup of hot tea. God, sometimes she missed being human. She did envy Abel quite a bit still being to consume normal food. But she did choose this life after all, so she really had no right to complain.

"Did you find her?" Abel asked as he sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, she's sound asleep—on your bed, mind you," Seras stated, sitting down next to him. "Her resemblance to Esther Blanchett is uncanny."

"You've told me that before. The Count gave her to me as a goodwill gesture for working with him and solving a high profile serial murder case," Abel said, leaning back in his seat. "When he showed me Esther for the first time—to say I freaked would be an understatement. At first I didn't want to take her but… Her resemblance… Hm, I guess I still miss everyone. It's kind of silly after all these years."

"No, not really… Sometime I really miss the people I've grown to care for. After all we really don't stop caring for someone after they've passed away. That's why people grieve like they do," Seras said with a faint smile, looking at Abel. "It's normal to feel that way. We lose someone dear and we're left with a large void in our hearts. Over time it shirks but that empty void always remains.

"You remember Esther as she was and when you meet the cat Esther you rejected her at first because she wasn't like the original. But at the same time you missed the real Esther so much that you really couldn't reject her either. In the end you took her with you because you cared about her too much. If it had been me in the same situation I would have done the same."

"Basically, you're telling me I was trying to fill in that empty void?" Abel asked and Seras nodded.

"You know I'm right," Seras stated. "Abel, you've seen and live through more horrors than anyone I know. I think this may be a good thing for you to have Esther around."

Abel looked Seras in the eye. She had her good points, but still… It was almost like she was making him out to be selfish. Well, maybe he was. He wanted Esther back but at the same time the cat wasn't Esther. Her face and body was that of Esther but her soul and personality were different. He still wasn't too sure of the cat. He had set a standard of how Esther should look, talk, and act. If he wasn't careful he may start trying to change her and compare her to the original. He had really liked seeing the cat in that little blue dress. It looked so much like Esther's old novice habit.

Abel was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door. He stood, leaving Seras on the sofa as he quickly left to answer the door. He opened the door to reveal Hunter D and the woman Leila. She didn't look too fond of being here. Abel put on a warm grin as her face soured even more.

"Well, c'mon in and have a seat," Abel said warmly. "I have made some tea and I have some fresh biscuits as well."

D walked in first followed closely by Leila and Abel shut the door back. Abel noticed that Leila wasn't armed this time. Most likely D was keeping her gun until they left. Abel didn't know Leila's history and it wasn't his place to pry. Everything was already laid out for their guests. Seras was up now setting down the cream and sugar bowls.

"Welcome back, D," Seras grinned, walking up to him. "I haven't seen you in a few months. How have you been?"

"I've been good, Seras," he nodded as he took a seat in a large chair before looking back at Leila. "Leila, please have a seat."

The huntress in red slowly took a seat keeping a close eye on a Seras. She never would have imagined that D would keep a vampire for a friend and vise versa. Most of the time vampires hated mixed blood, so why was this one so indifferent?

"Would you like some tea?" Abel asked with a smile, holding up a teapot. "It's not as good as my friend's herbal teas but I think I do quite well."

"I guess so," Leila said as Abel poured her out a cup.

"Cream? Sugar?" He asked.

"Two sugars no cream," she stated as Abel fixed up her cup and handed it to her.

"So, Abel has told me that you're looking for a book," Seras stated as Abel started to pour some water into a cup and handed D a couple blood tables. "Do you know the title of the book?"

"It's a book on ancient myths. We're not even sure the book still exists anymore," D answered, taking the cup and tables before he pulled out an old piece of paper and set it down on the table. "This is the only known record we could find. The book is called, 'The Book of Ages.'"

"'The Book of Ages?' I can't say that I've heard of it," Sears said as she picked up the paper and looked at the large faded picture. "Does it go by any other name?"

"I don't believe so. We need it to look up an ancient weapon. Some sort of lost technology," D stated.

"Is it Terran, Methuselah, or Nosferatu technology?" Abel asked after he fixed his own cup. "Depending on the weapon I may be able to tell you how to disarm it or even destroy it."

"Are you well versed in lost technology?" Leila asked, looking over at Abel.

"Abel is one of the best around," Seras boasted. "Hell, he could even build a super computer if he wanted to!"

"Seras…" Abel blushed.

"Don't be so modest, Abel!" Seras grinned, patting him on the back. "You're good at what you do."

Leila cleared her throat to get their attention back to her and D. This was an odd couple indeed. Seras was no doubt a vampire and Abel looked very much human. They were living together to boot. D didn't elaborate on them much. Other than Seras was vampire and a hunter of her own kind and Abel was once one of the best hunters ever in history. But the answer to their question came first.

"The Aegis Shield. Know anything about it?" Leila asked as Abel's eyes widened.

"That's a very strong shield. Not much can get through that," Abel sighed, running a hand through his hair. "One of the weaknesses is that if there is a weapon behind the shield, the shield must be lowered for the weapon to attack. However, the time between the shield going down and the time it comes back up is very quick. This is assuming the shield is guarding a structure. A person being protected must follow the same rules but the shield is much smaller but just as strong. The shield stops at ground level. The orbs that create the shield are generally free floating and can't have anything obstructing them from one orb to the next or the shield can't form."

"How fast are we talking between the time the shield goes down to when the shield closes up again?" Leila asked.

"We're talking less than a second," Abel said bluntly. "Now if it's a structure coming in from under the ground is your best bet and if it a person, he—or she—must disarm it before attacking giving you the time you need to attack him or her back."

"And you know all this because…?" Leila asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've fought against those who've used the Aegis Shield before. It was lost technology even to the Methuselah but they rebuilt and used it for themselves," Abel answered right away. "As D told you, I'm a hunter."

"You actually heard that today?" Leila gawked.

"My hearing is very good, Miss Leila," Abel grinned, putting a finger to his ear. "You'd have to be a silent as the grave to get passed my hearing. I mean that literally. For example the watch in your pocket ticks slower than is should, does it not?"

Leila held back a light gasped as she put her hand on the pocket watch. He could hear that tiny sound from all the way over there? It was in her pocket and even she couldn't hear it. That was humanly impossible to hear that even if the room was dead silent. Wait a just a minute…

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_(Flashback)_

_"Hello, Abel," D answered. "I almost didn't recognize you. You don't like yourself."_

_"Well, I'm trying out a new look," Abel said in a lazy tone, stretching his arms in the air. "The 'I look totally human and no one will be ever to tell the difference' look."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Leila mentally hit herself. How dense could she get? He couldn't be a vampire that much was obvious. He didn't have the characteristics of a werewolf. A mutant seemed about right. Also who was that young redheaded girl that was with him earlier and where was she now? This was a weird bunch indeed. How did D wind up with such an odd bunch? On second thought… Perhaps, it was best not to know.

"Is there anything else you needed?" Seras asked.

"Not at the moment," Leila spoke, finally taking sip of the tea. "Ah…! This is pretty good."

"You think so?! You should try Kate's herbal teas. They're unbelievable," Abel smiled widely. "I've tried everything to match hers but she always does it the best."

"Mainly because she would never give you the recipe to begin with," Seras sighed.

Abel laughed lightly at the comment. Kate really liked to keep her tea recipes a secret even from her friends. Abel let out a long sigh as he picked up a biscuit and took a bite. They turned out pretty good considering he hadn't made them in a while. Maybe hanging out the Count D got him back in the baking mood.

"You wanna biscuit, Miss Leila?" Abel asked, pushing the plate a little closer to her.

"I've already eaten, thank you," she said declining them.

"Oh, well, suit yourself," Abel said, taking a couple from himself.

(A/N Whoo… That was a long chapter wasn't it. I'm still making FREE avatar by the way if you want one thank you. Oh, by the way if you like Bleach I have a story called Bleach: The Peroxide Series. It's set of short stupid short stories. Such as Toshiro getting unwanted dance lessons and Gin learns the reason why Ulquiorra never smiles. They are funny. Please check you thank you again.)

Millie M. Banshee


	11. The Child Pt 1

The Lost Priest 2: Across Time and Space

Chapter 11

The Child Pt. 1

(A/N I'm introducing yet another character. I hope some of know who he is. I was debating on this idea for a while and I finally decided to run with it. Enjoy.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thought_

_**Telepathy**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Winter; the coldest time of the year. The clouds were dark and heavy with a pending snow. A lone figure sat on a large piece of ruble that once used to be a large building. His usual light lavender eyes were glazed over and had a blood red hue to them. He stared blankly at the deep fractures in the ground. His hands were stained in blood and dirt.

Everything had fallen apart. This school was in shambles, as was the world around him, and his own heart. The only woman he had loved never cared for him in the same manner. Instead she cared only for that vampire pure-blood. What would she want with someone like him anyways? Sooner or later he would go level-E.

But before that happened he had to kill them. The cause of his pain and his shattered world. The young maiden he had once loved now distant from him. Right now in the quiet of the falling night he didn't have the energy to move. No matter how much he tried to fight it back his heart had started to mourn for his many losses, such as the loss of his family and the woman he had loved.

The air was still as the sky started to release the white flakes of winter. Slowly the sounds of footstep entered his ears. They were growing closer to him with each passing moment. Soon a set of black boots and a pair of black baggy jeans entered his field of vision. The person stood there for a while not making sound and neither did the young vampire. He just continued to stair and sit unmoving. The silver hair teen finally let out a long breath but never turned to look up.

"I take it you're from the Hunters Society?" he questioned in a low murmur.

There was small click as a gun was cocked back. Still the vampire teen didn't move.

**BAAANG!!**

The bullet shot out of the barrel but missed the teen's head by a mere centimeter. The gun cocked back again.

"You missed me, why?" the teen drawled, still unmoving.

"Pitiable. You're a pitiable soul," the man said in a low voice. "Technically putting you out of your misery might very well be a godsend, hunter Zero Kiryu."

"Then why don't you?" the teen snapped.

"You idiot, do you really wanna die like this?" the hunter asked. "I'm sure you don't."

The teen didn't answer that. He just shut his eyes.

**BAAANG!!**

The bullet was close enough this time to cut the skin of Zero's head. A small trickle of blood slid down the front his face.

"Revenge never got anyone anywhere," the hunter spoke, getting a little closer. "Are you really going to kill Yuki?"

"Shut up, you know nothing about it! If you're going to kill me then kill me already," Zero snapped, finally looking up at the hunter to come face to face with a winter lake eyes.

"I don't want to kill you. I never did," the hunter said, kneeling down, dropping the gun, and grabbed Kiryu by the shoulders. "After all I promised to look after over 5 years ago."

Zero's eyes widened as he stared into those blue eyes incased in darkness. He remembered those eyes but on a much younger face. What was he doing back here now?

"Zero, I have a question for you and I want you to answer it truthfully," the man stated, putting a hand under Zero's chin to lift his head. "I can make all of this go away. I can make it so that you never have to live with these burdens and pain. I can take you away from here, or you can stay here and deal with your burdens and your pains on your own."

The man stood and put out his gloved hand to Zero. The teen stared at him for a moment or two. He wasn't sure about this. After all it was that bastard that didn't keep his promise 5 years ago.

"All you have to do, Kiryu, is take may hand," the man stated as the snow started to fall heavier.

What should he do?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(5 Years ago)

Toga Yagari let out a yawn as he watched Zero worked on his homework. It was a fairly cool afternoon with partly cloudy skies. He decided to teach outside today than be in a stuffy room. Zero seemed to enjoy it too. It kept his mind on his studies and got his mind off his brother. Ichiru wasn't feeling well at all these last few days and it was clear Zero was worried about him.

Zero was going to be one of the best hunters around. Toga let out a yawn and leaned up against a shade tree, taking in the spring air. It wasn't long until he started to fall asleep. A few minutes later Zero turned to look at his teacher to see him out cold. He shut his books and stuffed them and his papers in the small bag he had brought with him. He was tired of doing paper work anyway.

He stood and put his arms into the air for a good stretch. He started wondering around the yard looking at bugs and staring up at the birds. He tried catching some grasshoppers for fun. Now if he only had a magnifying glass and an anthill. Now that would really be fun. He didn't want to make too much noise. He didn't want to wake up Toga, because that would mean more paperwork.

A few minutes later after finding hardly anything to do, his pale lavender eyes caught a small white and red cat crouched down in some tall grass. He stopped to watch the cat try and swat down the butterflies that flew over her head. Curiosity got the better of him to see if that cat was friendly or not. He squatted down near the lengthy grass and put his hand out.

"Here kitty, kitty," he said, getting the cat's attention. "C'mer. Can I pet you?"

He reached a little closer only to have the cat take off into the bushes. He stood up and took off after the cat. The cat led him into the woods. He had been in the wood before with Toga on training exercises. It didn't bother him to be out in the woods. That was until he realized that Toga never showed him the stream. Now he was getting a little nervous.

He saw the cat hopping across some stones in the fast moving steam to get to the other side. Against his better judgment Zero deiced to try it out. He neared the rocks and carefully put a foot out and stood on the rock. It was a bit slippery but not bad. He carefully did the same to the next rock and the one after that. Half way across Zero discovered the rocks were becoming farther and farther apart not to mention the stream was quite a bit deeper than he first thought.

"Forget this," he stated, turning around.

**SLIIIIP!!**

"WAAAAHH!!" He screamed as his foot slid off the rock.

A moment later Zero found himself fighting to stay above the icy water as he was carried downstream. The current got stronger and rougher. He started hitting logs and rocks. He tried to cling to them but he only got pulled off them. He started screaming when he got his head above the water long enough to do so.

Every time he surfaced he would try to see if someone was following him. He managed to see the cat that caused all this following after him as fast as she could. He went under again when his pant leg got snagged on something. He couldn't see to untangle himself. The water was too fast and the sediment kept getting in his eyes.

_Let go you stupid log! I can't breathe! I'm going die! Let go!_ Zero kept trying to pull his leg free but couldn't.

A moment later he vaguely saw a figure come towards him under the water. It was roughly his size. The mud and the cold water started to hurt his eyes. He closed his eyes as he felt something grab hold of his waist. A moment later his belt was loosened and he was pulled out of his pants and up toward the water's surface.

He and his savior took a large gasp of much needed air. Zero held tightly onto the person that saved him. They started drifting towards the bank. When they got close enough the small savior grabbed hold of a tree root that stuck out of the bank.

"Climb up!" he shouted over the rapids.

With what he could muster, Zero grabbed hold of the same root and slowly started to pull himself up out of the water. He collapsed on the bank for a moment before turning around to give a hand to the person that saved him.

"Grab my hand," he said to the other boy in the water.

The other boy quickly grabbed Zero's hand and with some effort the other boy was pulled out of the water and they both collapsed onto the mossy bank. Both huffing and puffing for much needed air. Zero turned his head to look at the boy that had saved him. To his horror it was a vampire that looked about his age. The small vampire slowly sat back up and glared at Zero with icy blue eyes surrounded by darkness.

"You idiot, you wanna die like that?" he gasped, pulling wet silver locks out of his face. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Zero quickly sat up and backed away from him only to slip in the mud and nearly go back into the river head first until the vampire caught his leg and pulled back up.

"What's the matter with you?!" he snapped. "I'm not going to kill you. For pity's sake, I wouldn't have saved you if I wanted that."

Zero swatted the boy's hand away from his leg and glared at him as he stood.

"Don't touch me, vampire," Zero hissed as the boy's blue eyes widened. "Yes, I know what you are! I'm a hunter!"

"You're too small and clumsy to be a hunter," the small vampire snorted and crossed his soggy arms.

"Well, I am one! I'm going to be one of the best," Zero stated with prided as the vampire got to his feet. "That's what my master says."

"Well, you've got a long ways to go, squirt," the vampire mocked.

"I'm not small," Zero snapped only to find the vampire standing right in front of him comparing their height with his hand. "What are you doing?"

"You're like 2 inches shorter—squirt," the vampire grinned and stuck out his tongue.

"I'm still growing," Zero yelled and stomped his feet. "One day I'll be taller than you!"

"Ha! You know what? I like your spirit, Mr. Mini Hunter," the vampire said happily, putting out his hand. "Abel Knightlord at your service, sir."

Zero looked at the vampire's extended hand. The vampire looked quite sincere about it. He was told never to trust a vampire no matter what, but there was no ill intent in the vampire's smile or body language that Zero could see. Zero slowly put out his hand and took the vampire's hand in his.

"Zero Kiryu," he replied as Abel gave Zero's hand a firm shake.

"Cool name," Abel grinned, before looking up at the sky. "It's getting late. I better get you back home."

"But I don't know which way I came from," Zero stated as Abel frowned.

"Well, I think we better ask," Abel stated, moving up stream with Zero behind him.

"Ask who?" Zero drawled. "There's only you and me out here!"

"No we're not. There's my cat that you chased out here," Abel stated as Zero stared at him like he was a moron.

"Your cat?" Zero questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure Esther knows," Abel said, climbing over a log followed by Zero.

"But it's a cat," Zero stated bluntly.

"Technically she's a Nekomata," Abel stated proudly.

"What?!" Zero gasped.

"Don't tell me you didn't see the two tails?" Abel mused, turning to face Zero. "She's much cooler than just any old cat!"

Zero followed Abel around a large bolder to see the cat sitting on an old stump with some dry clothes under her.

"Thank you, Esther," Abel grinned, rubbing the cat under the chin.

Esther got down as Abel picked up the clothes and threw Zero a new pair of pants and a shirt. Zero looked at the t-shirt and jeans. Well, he could use the pants. It would be kind of awkward coming home in just a shirt and his boxers. He slipped on the pants and removed his soaked shirt. When he pulled his head through the new shirt his pale violet eyes fell on a young redheaded woman in a light green sundress with a straw hat in her hands. His eyes quickly went to the two white and red cat ears that sat on her head. Not to mention two matching tails coming out from under her skirt. Zero found himself gawking at her.

"Close your mouth," Abel stated, putting a finger under Zero's chin and shut his mouth. "I told you she was better than any old cat."

"I suppose we should take you back home," Esther said, putting on her hat and tucked her tails under her skirt. "Just follow me, boys!"

_And she talks too?_ Zero thought, staring at her is surprise.

Esther took Zero's hand and started leading him back through the woods with Abel at his side. What would his master think when he returned home with them. Not to mention his mother and father. He was from a long line of strong hunters so why was he socializing with a vampire and his supernatural cat? Well, he was lost for starters and he did need to go home. His options were limited at this point.

Slowly he started to hear Abel begin to hum a song. It was pretty catchy considering Esther started to hum it as well. Zero had never heard the tune before. He would feel awkward joining in on it. Not that he would anyway. Suddenly to his horror Abel started to sing the song.

"I use to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word, now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own," Abel sang happily.

Zero looked at him oddly. Now he definitely knew that he didn't know that song at all. Soon Esther started to sing with him.

"I use to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes. Listen as the crowd would sing, 'Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!' One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me, and I discovered that my castles stand, on pillars of salt and pillars of sand," they song together as Zero moaned. "I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing! Roman Cavalry choirs are singing! Be my mirror, my sword, and shield. My missionaries in a foreign field…"

This song continued for about another couple minutes or so. Zero wouldn't say they sounded bad because they didn't but he felt awkward as they sang this odd song. Hopefully they would pick up something he knew next time so it wouldn't feel so odd.

"You got a song, Zero?" Abel asked, noticing how quiet Zero was.

"Not really," Zero said, turning from Abel.

"Sakura! Sakura! Yayoi no sora wa, mi-watasu kakiri, kaumi ka kumo ka, nioi zo izuru, iza ya iza ya, mi ni yukan. Cherry blossoms born of spring, everywhere you look around, clouds of petals fill the sky, perfume mist floats in the air, let us go, let us go and see," Esther sang quietly. "You know that one?"

"A little," Zero muttered.

"You wanna sing the whole song?" Abel asked and Zero shook his head. "Do your feet hurt? You lost your shoes in the river after all."

"I'm fine," Zero stated.

The twigs, acorns, and rocks really were hurting his feet. Be he wasn't going to tell Abel or Esther that. That was a sign of weakness after all.

"I'm asking because your feet are bleeding," Abel said, coming to a stop as Zero looked down at his feet. "They've got to be killing you."

Zero snorted and crossed his arms. Okay so his feet were pretty bad off. A moment later he saw Abel bend down slightly.

"I can carry you or Esther can carry you," Abel said, looking over his shoulder. "You can't keep walking on your bare feet like this."

He would be highly embarrassed when he came home riding this vampire's back because he couldn't walk on his own power. He turned to Esther instead. At least she could fake being a human. Esther just smiled and got down so he could get on her back. She adjusted his weight before standing up and they were off again.

"Why are you helping me?" Zero asked, turning his head to look at Abel. "I'm going to be hunter one day. You should hate me not help me."

Abel let out a long sigh and put his hands behind his head. He put on a small smile and kicked his feet slightly.

"It's a long story. But it has to do with a promise I made a long time ago," Abel said happily, but his eyes looked solemn. "I'd like to be your friend if you'd let me, Zero. You're going to have to go up against vampires at some point. I could be a training partner if you so wish."

Zero blinked at him oddly. He wanted to be friends with a hunter? Was he suicidal or something?

"Are you serious?" Zero asked and Abel nodded his head. "But why?"

"Why not? I'm a vampire and I'll be a safe exercise for your training because I'll never try to kill you and so on," Abel stated bluntly. "Think about it. What other hunters get a training partner that's a vampire?"

"I guest you have a point," Zero snorted.

"So, are we friends?" Abel asked, putting his hand back to Zero.

"Um, friends," Zero said, taking Abel's hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late dusk now and Toga had been searching for Kiryu for a while now in the woods. He had told the boy's parents that Zero had gone missing and most likely headed out into the woods. He had traced Zero to the river but it stopped there. He feared the worst. Did Zero try to hop the rocks to get to the other side and fell in? He turned to start moving down stream to look for him.

"Master! Master, over here! I'm right here!"

Toga turned around to see Zero being carried by a young redheaded woman. She hurried around the trees, vines, and shrubs the best she could, carrying a twelve year-old boy on her back. When she was close enough she sat Zero down as he ran up to his master. Toga looked at Zero oddly; that wasn't the same shirt and pants he was wearing earlier and where were his shoes?

"Zero, I've told you before not to go into the woods on your own," Toga said sternly. "You worried your family and myself for that matter."

"Sorry, Master," Zero said, bowing to his Shishou.

"Miss, I would like to thank you for looking after him," Toga said with a bow and the woman returned it.

"It wasn't much, Sir," she said with a smile. "My brother and I were taking a walk collecting butterflies and we found him. He fell into the river and my little brother had some spare clothes in his pack and he let Zero borrow them."

"You didn't fall into the rapids, did you?" Toga asked as Zero turned his head.

"No, Sir, he did not," the woman answered.

"Thank you again. What is your name?" Toga asked.

"I'm Esther. I take it that you must be Toga. Zero was talking about you quite a bit," Esther said, adjusting her hat as a wind picked up.

"Really? Hm? It's getting dark. Do you and your brother need a ride home?" Toga said, looking around for her little brother. "Where is your brother by the way?"

"He's farther down stream. He's just packing up. I appreciate the offer for the ride but I believe we can manage on our own," Esther stated. "I better go now. He's not much of one for when it gets dark."

"Very well. I hope you make it home safely," Toga said, putting hand on Zero's shoulder. "Let's get YOU back home before your family really starts to panic."

"Yes, sir," Zero said, following his master back through the darkening woods.

Zero turned to see Esther wave at them before she disappeared. He hated to admit it but Abel didn't act anything like he was told about vampires. Abel was just a kid like him who wanted a friend. Abel said he would help teach him to make him the greatest. It would make his parents and Toga very proud.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the weeks that followed when his parents were asleep and Ichiru was snug under the covers, Zero would sneak out and hurry out into the woods where Abel and Esther were waiting. With Abel and Esther's help Zero began to get a little sharper and quicker in his reflexes. Not to mention his aiming skills had improved, his endurance, his reaction time, defense, offence, flexibility, strength, and determination.

Zero began to notice that Abel was acting more like a hunter than a proper vampire. He knew techniques that only hunters would utilize in an actual battle. Abel was more human than vampire it seemed. Physically Abel was a vampire but he had the soul of a human. By the end of week 5 Zero had completely forgotten that Abel was a vampire.

Toga was surprised on how quickly Zero was developing. A little too quickly all of a sudden. Zero's movements were that of someone who had some genuine experience against those devils. Also 3 days out of the week Zero would be slightly groggy. It was usually Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So something would happen on Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday at night.

On a hunch on Sunday Toga hung around the property after dark. He told no one what he was planning. He kept one eye on Zero's room. Sure enough around 11:30 the window to his room opened and out slid Zero. Zero quickly made a dash for the dark woods. Toga quickly followed but kept his distance.

The smell of a campfire hit his nose and the faint orange glow of the fire danced on the underbelly of the tree canopy. As he neared the fire the aura of a vampire was detected close up ahead. He carefully pulled out his gun and hung low to the ground and stuck to the shadows.

Through some thick hedges Toga spotted Zero by the fire, petting a red and white cat. There was another boy about his age also with silver hair, but it was longer and came down to his shoulders. That other boy was the vampire he had picked up on. Why was Zero and this young vampire conversing so happily to one another? It was like they were friends.

"Warm up time, are you ready?" the young vampire asked as a toothy leer slid across his black lips.

"As ready as you are," Zero said, setting down the cat and got into a fighting stance as did the young vampire.

Toga watched in confusion as Zero and the vampire started to fight. Constantly the vampire would yell out what Zero needed to improve on. Zero was mostly on the defensive but he would slowly start to gain some ground of his own with some offensive attacks. Was this vampire teaching Zero to fight his own kind? This would explain a few things, but why was his helping a hunter in training? It didn't make any sense.

A moment later Zero got knocked back with a kick to face and fell hard to the ground. He slowly pushed himself back up to sitting position. The young vampire walked up to him and put his hand out to help him back to his feet and prompt put a cloth to Zero's bleeding nose. Now back on his feet and after the vampire examined Zero's bloody nose and lips and he apologized for forgetting that Zero was nowhere near that level yet.

Toga had seen enough to understand where Zero's new skills were coming from. He was taking lessons on the side with very thing he was learning to kill. This still didn't make any sense. Why was a vampire training a hunter? Toga, when he had seen enough, stepped out of the bushes and into the small clearing. His gun still in his hand but at his side and not aimed at the vampire.

Zero and the vampire turned to him see Toga glaring at them. Abel started to back up as Zero got in front of him. Toga raised an eyebrow at this action. Zero looked intent on protecting him.

"Zero, let's go home," Toga said in a stern voice but Zero didn't budge. "I'm not asking. Now get over here."

"No, Master, I will not," Zero retorted. "Abel won't hurt me! He's not like that!"

"He's a vampire irregardless of what you think," Toga snapped, moving closer to them. "We're going home, Zero. Now come here!"

"No, I won't," Zero protested.

The next thing Zero knew he was pushed from behind towards his Sensei. Zero turned around to look at Abel. Abel had a serious look on his face as he glared at him.

"Go home, Zero," Abel said to Zero's horror. "Just do as he says and go back home, okay?"

"But, Abel—!"

"GO HOME!!"

Zero stared at Abel with an expression of hurt before turning towards Toga. Slowly dragging his feet Zero started towards his master. Why was Abel doing this? Toga grabbed Zero by the back of his shirt before turning back to Abel.

"And you, if I catch you anywhere near Zero and his family I promise things won't go so well for you," Toga said, giving a dug to Zero's shirt.

Abel bared his fangs slightly at Toga as Zero gave Abel one last look. Abel watched them disappear into the dark forest. Abel let out a long sigh and crossed his arms.

"I may be quoting Bugs Bunny but…" Abel growled, as Esther rubbed up against his legs. "I hope you know this means war!"

(A/N Yay! Tell me what you think I'm trying my hardest on these I hope you enjoyed it.)

Millie M. Banshee


	12. The Child Pt 2

The Lost Priest 2: Across Time and Space

Chapter 12

The Child Pt. 2

(A/N I really don't have much to say a right now. So just read.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Last Time)

"But, Abel—!"

"GO HOME!!"

Zero stared at Abel with an expression hurt before turning towards Toga. Slowly dragging his feet Zero started towards his master. Why was Abel doing this? Toga grabbed Zero by the back of his shirt before turning back to Abel.

"And you, if I catch you anywhere near Zero and his family I promise things won't go so well for you," Toga said, giving a dug to Zero's shirt.

Abel bared his fangs slightly at Toga and Zero gave Abel one last look. Abel watched them disappear into the dark forest. Abel let out a long sigh and crossed his arms.

"I may be quoting Bugs Bunny but…" Abel growled, as Esther rubbed up against his legs. "I hope you know this means war!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Present Time)

It was close to 2 in the morning before Toga made it to the place he was staying at. Trying to explain what happened to Zero's parents was long and tiresome. It felt good to back so he could get some sleep and work something out about that vampire.

He unlocked the door and walked inside the dark room to see someone sitting on his couch; a small child in fact. The child's eyes were glowing faintly red in the dark. A vampire? But why didn't he sense it? He reached for his gun only to see the vampire had a gun already aimed at him.

"Try it and blow your hand off," the young vampire stated as Toga slowly pulled his hand away from his gun. "That's better, Mr. Yagari. You are more than welcome to turn on the lights if you feel safer."

Toga slowly moved towards a lamp and turned it on, giving the dark room much needed illumination. His eyes widened when he realized it was the vampire that Zero had befriended. What was he doing here? To kill him no less.

"I don't wish to kill you," the vampire said in bland tone. "I wish to talk to you—man to man."

A moment later the small boy began to lengthen and his face and body matured to that of a young man in his early 20's. His white hair was longer and his clothes had changed into a black leather coat with dark gray t-shirt and black jeans with army style boots. Toga looked a little surprised to see this transformation.

"What are you?!" Toga asked, reaching for his gun again only to have vampire bullet graze the top his hand. "Tch, damn you!"

"I warned not to grab your gun," the vampire said, standing up. "Now that the glamour is off I figured we could talk about a few things. Just to get the record straight although I am a vampire I also hunt them."

"You going to give me some stupid story about you being an ex-hunter and that you were turned?" Toga snorted.

"No, I'm not. Thought I am a vampire I am not of the same breed," the man said, walking a little closer to Toga.

"Then what are you?" Toga asked as the man stood right in front of him.

"I am a Crusnik. A vampire that feeds on the blood of vampires," the man said and Toga looked surprised again. "Human blood is on my menu but I need vampire to truly sustain me. So, generally you humans are safe from me."

"That's real comforting to know," Toga bit out.

"My name is Abel Knightlord by the way," he said as Toga walked around him.

"I know. Zero told me all about you. How it was you that pulled him out of the water that day," Toga said walking over to the cabinet and pulled a bottle whisky. "And that it was you that was giving him extra lessons."

"Lessons I knew that would help him greatly," Abel said, walking towards Toga. "You had no right to—"

"I had every right! He is my pupil! I was assigned to train him way before you came into the picture," Toga snapped.

"Oh, yes, hunter against hunter is very effective. A hunter is not a vampire. If you want him to learn—to understand—how we move, how we think, how strong we are you need to let him fight me."

"Why are you so interested in him?" Toga asked.

"He has great potential but you already know that. Ever since I've been giving him extra lessons he has improved his skills, right?" Abel stated, crossing his arms.

"What are you getting at? You want a partnership or something like that?" Toga asked, taking a swig of his drink. "Well, I don't do partners. I most certainly don't do partners with vampires or whatever you are."

"I hope you realize that Zero has grown fond of me. I'm his friend. Besides his family and you he really doesn't have any other friends. If you won't let me train him then at least let me be his friend," Abel said, walking back over to the couch.

"No. It wouldn't look good. A hunter with a vampire for a friend, it's ridiculous," Toga said, turning to face Abel.

"You do realize that I could easily wipe your mind clean and Zero's family," Abel replied. "I can make it so that none of you even know I existed and things can continue on as they have been for the last 5 weeks."

"You wouldn't dare," Toga yelled.

"Don't tempt me, sir," Abel snapped back. "The reason why am here now is because somewhere in a year or little more—something is going to happen to Zero."

"Like what?" Toga asked, gripping his glass of whisky hard.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's nothing good. I want him to be able to fight back and live," Abel said, turning to look at the floor. "He's got a future ahead of him but what kind of future it is, I don't know."

"That's all you know?" Toga snorted at him.

"It's better than nothing. Look, I promised Zero that I would protect him. I like to keep my promises," Abel stated with a sigh.

"I expect that you intend to keep that promise, correct?" Toga asked and Abel nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this… I don't trust you at all but after talking to you and what Zero has told me about you… You can continue to be his friend only if you intend to protect him and you keep your lessons to yourself. Understand? You are to be his friend nothing more."

"Understood and thank you. I will protect him to the best of my abilities," Abel said, standing up and gave a bow to Toga.

"Fine. Just get out of my house," Toga said putting his back to Abel.

Toga heard the door open and shut. He set his empty glass down before filling it up again. That Abel Knightlord was something else. He wasn't able to pick his presences until he was in the house even then it was diluted. Toga still didn't trust him very much but the vampire did seem sincere with his words.

"Damn I hope I didn't make things worse," Toga grumbled, looking down at his glass.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The time progressed and seasons changed. Abel kept his promise to Toga to only be Zero's friend. Zero enjoyed the company Abel and Esther gave him. He kept his friendship quiet even to Ichiru, but this time of bliss was coming to a close. Abel could feel that something was lurking in shadows watching the Kiryu family. He hung around the house more often now.

Zero could tell that there was an uneasiness to Abel lately. It was like he was constantly on high alert to something. Abel wouldn't tell him what though. Come think of it Ichiru wasn't acting quite right either after seeing those cherry blossoms and that female vampire the other day.

He had told Abel about the female vampire that night. Abel in turn told him to keep an eye out for her. She may not have just been passing by. Zero took it to heart. He knew Abel wouldn't be far way.

It was true, Abel stayed near the house and keeping a low profile. It was getting dark now and he knew something else was watching the house other than him. He had sent Esther home in case things got ugly A moment later he saw what looked like a sakura petal float by him. He watched as it landed on the frosted brown grass in front of him.

"A sakura petal?" Abel said picking it up. _Oh no!_

"Hello, little boy," a female voice called out to him. "This is no place for you. You should go home now."

Abel turned around to see a delicate looking woman dressed in a formal kimono. She was a vampire. Was this the same vampire Zero and Ichiru saw just the other day? Abel reached into his coat for his trusty revolver. She walked up closer to him as more flower petals began to fill the air.

"That's far enough, lady," Abel said, pulling out his revolver, which looked a little too big for his hand. "You leave them alone!"

"Like they left me all alone? I think not," the woman said, covering her face with her sleeve before opening something and threw it at Abel's feet.

Whatever it was it had a funny scent. She continued to advance. Abel took aim only to have his vision blur and his eyes start to water crimson. He shook his head only to cause his head to hurt as a result. Soon his body began to feel weak. He started to see the ground move towards his face or was the other way around? The woman stopped in front of him with saddened eyes. Who was she? What did she want with this family?

"I couldn't use my blood to persuade you to leave," she said talking through her sleeve. "But you're clearly not a pure-blood like I am. It's very odd. I'm sorry I had to result to use this."

She bent down picking up the odd round object and closed it again. She then brushed a gentle hand across Abel's cheek.

"I've known you've been watching them for quite some time, little one," she said, playing with a piece of his silver hair. "You were going to protect that boy Zero, weren't you? What a pity. But I'm going to make them suffer by my hands just as I have suffered by theirs."

"St-stop… D… D-don't," Abel whispered.

"Shhh, go to sleep now," she said stroking his head. "That family… That boy's fate has already been sealed."

With that everything went black.

000000000000000000000000000000

"ABEL!!"

Someone was shaking him.

"ABEL, WAKE UP!!"

Someone was calling him.

"DAMMIT, KID, WAKE UP!! ABEL!!"

Winter lake blue eyes slowly opened. He saw a fuzzy image of Toga in his line of vision. His whole body felt numb and his head still throbbed. Not to mention he felt really sick.

"Wh-what?" Abel said quietly, looking up a Toga.

"A lot of help you are," Toga bit out at Abel. "You were supposed to—OH DANM YOU!"

Abel rolled over and promptly threw up what was in his stomach into Toga's lap. Toga quickly knocked Abel off his legs as Abel continued to bring up what Toga guessed was his last meal onto the grass. This was really nasty.

"When you finish bringing dinner back up we're going to have a long talk," Toga said, looking down at his soiled pants. "Tch! Disgusting!"

When Abel finished he slowly looked back up at Toga. Eyes still watering and head still pounding. His memory was fuzzy. There was a woman and something that smelt funny. Now he remembered!

"Th-there was a woman here," Abel said in a low voice. "Said sh-she was a pure-blood. She threw s-something nasty smelling at m-my feet. I blacked out… Oh, no!"

Abel went to get to his feet only to stumble and Toga grabbed him.

"We have to get to that woman before—!?" Abel turned to see Toga shake his head. "She's already…? Then they're…? How long have I been out? Wh-what happened?!"

"That nasty smelling stuff is used a lot on vampires to weak them it usually knocks them out cold if they breathe in enough," Toga said, picking some residue with his finger from off the grass. "She must have gotten a hold of a stash somewhere. She obviously saw you as a threat."

"Who was she?" Abel asked, looking down at the ground.

"Shizuka Hio," Toga stated. "The Kiryu family recently went after her and her lover."

"I see," Abel said, still staring at the ground. "That's what she meant about being alone. They killed her lover."

"You catch on quick. I don't think I need to tell you why she attacked," Toga said seeing red streaks run down Abel small face and fall off his jaw bow. "Are you bleeding?"

"N-no," Abel said, looking up and rubbed his eyes.

"You're crying—blood," Toga looked surprised at Abel.

"It's my fault. Zero told me a female vampire showed up recently," Abel said, trying to stop his crying. "I didn't realize that was her or I would have…"

"STOP THAT! You didn't know because Zero didn't who she was either," Toga said, lifting Abel off the ground by his coat. "You're supposed to be a grown man in some shrimp's body now start acting like it! You knew something was going to happen and you yourself didn't know what!"

Toga dropped Abel to the ground. Abel landed on his butt looking back at the ground. Toga let out a sharp snort, looking at the small vampire on the ground. It was clear Abel was pretty torn up about this. Toga wouldn't admit but he was too. He just didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve like Abel did.

"Zero's parents are dead, Ichiru is missing, and Zero…" Toga trailed off as Abel looked back up at him. "Well, Zero is alive but…"

"But what?" Abel demanded getting to his feet. "Is he hurt?"

"I think you better see for yourself," Toga handed him an address on a piece of paper. "Though I will warn you Zero did suffer and he has changed. Tread carefully you may be walking on a bed of broken glass around him now."

(A/N I'm sorry it's taken so long to up date here lately! There have been a lot family issues that are slowing being resolved. Also I know a lot of people asked me for avatar but after my computer went up in a puff of smoke I lost all my messages. So all those that had wanted me to do an avatar please give all your info again. I'm so sorry.)

Millie M. Banshee


	13. The Child Pt 3

The Lost Priest 2: Across Time and Space

Chapter

The Child Pt 3

(A/N Wow it's been a really long time hasn't it. Huh? Well I'm writing on this story again. I hope you like this.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"You're crying—blood," Toga looked surprised at Abel.

"It's my fault. Zero told me a female vampire showed up recently," Abel said, trying to stop his crying. "I didn't realize that was her or I would have…"

"STOP THAT! You didn't know because Zero didn't who she was either," Toga said, lifting Abel off the ground by his coat. "You're supposed to be a grown man in some shrimp's body now start acting like it! You knew something was going to happen and you yourself didn't know what!"

Toga dropped Abel to the ground. Abel landed on his butt looking back at the ground. Toga let out a sharp snort, looking at the small vampire on the ground. It was clear Abel was pretty torn up about this. Toga wouldn't admit but he was too. He just didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve like Abel did.

"Zero's parents are dead, Ichiru is missing, and Zero…" Toga trailed off as Abel looked back up at him. "Well, Zero is alive but…"

"But what?" Abel demanded getting to his feet. "Is he hurt?"

"I think you better see for yourself," Toga handed him an address on a piece of paper. "Though I will warn you Zero did suffer and he has changed. Tread carefully you may be walking on a bed of broken glass around him now."

* * *

(Present Time)

Abel waited a day or so before leaving to see Zero. In all honestly he felt a little scared to meet him again. Actually he was ashamed. He promised Zero he would protect him and he did not keep his word.

When he arrived at the place with Zero was staying Abel with cat Esther in his arms he paused. He looked at the address again before he and Esther looked at the large building in front of them. So this was where Zero was staying? He noticed a nice car parked out front as if waiting for someone to come out. He felt like he was being watched for whoever was in the car.

"Creep me out," Abel said though his teeth as he knocked on the door.

No response was given. He knocked a little harder this time. Still no one came. He started to hear raised voices inside. He knocked again still no response. He put a hand on the handle and opened the door.

"HELLO?" he called out as he stuck his head in the door. "HELLO? Mr. Cross? Zero?"

The voices farther in the sprawling building only got more furious. He walked in and gently closed the door. Esther jump to his shoulder and hung on as Abel followed the voices. One sounded like Zero and there were 3 he didn't know. He followed them up stair and down a long corridor. It was dark down that hall safe for a cracked door where a light was emitting from not to mention the very angry voices.

Abel paused as he looked into the room with one blue eye. He could see Zero and he looked furious about something. He saw one adult which he assumed with Kaien Cross, a young girl, and then a young vampire boy.

"Don't touch me," Zero hissed at the girl.

"Perhaps it would be best if I leave," the vampire said, turning to leave but paused and focus on the small crack in the door. "What have we here?"

In an instant Abel and Esther were face to face with the young vampire. Abel didn't even have a chance to back up as he was grabbed by the front of coat and chucked like a tiny pebble into the room crashing into the desk on the far end of the room. Papers and other items flew into the air from the force of the impact. Esther managed to jump off of Abel's shoulders before he impacted the desk.

Before Abel could register what just happened two hands were wrapped around his throat and jerked off the floor. The grip was only getting tighter and he tried to pry the hands off. He looked down into the red eyes of young vampire. The vampire meant serious harm.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the vampire bit out as Abel started to reach into his coat for his revolver. "Did someone send you here to spy? Is that it?"

"L-l-let me g-go," he choked out and pulled out the revolver. "I-I don't w-w-want to do th-th-this…"

"STOOOP IT! STOOOP IT NOW!" the girl yelled at them. "Kaname, please stop! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Both of you that's enough," Kaien said, putting a hand on Kaname's shoulder. "Set him down. I believe this boy is an acquaintance of Zero's."

Kaname slowly set Abel down on his feet. But Abel quickly fell back to his knees gasping for air. He wasn't expecting to be attacked like that. He slowly looked around the vampire known as Kaname at Zero, who was staring at him with pure hate in his eyes.

"Z-Zero," Abel gasped out as the boy turned to leave. "Wait… D-don't…"

"Go away, Abel," Zero said, walking past the girl. "I don't want to see you again."

"I'm s-sorry… Let me explain…" Abel said, crawling around Kaname a little ways. "I tried t-to get there but…"

"But what? You didn't come like you promised me! I don't want to hear it," Zero snapped, moving towards the door only to have the red and white cat get in his path. "Move, Esther! I said move!"

Esther held her ground and she looked up Zero. There was so much anger in him now. She didn't like that look in his eyes. Suddenly he raised a foot back as though he was going to kick her out of the way if she didn't move on her own.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO IT!" Abel yelled, getting to his feet. "Don't you dare kick her!"

"Then tell this ugly flea-bitten cat of yours to get out of my way," Zero yelled over his shoulder at Abel. "I don't want you or her anywhere near me again!"

Esther moved out of the way as Zero stormed out of the room. A bed of broken glass; so Toga was right.

"You must be Abel Knightlord," Kaien said, looking at Abel with a saddened face. "Toga told me you might come over. Just give Zero a little time to cool off and then try talking to him. I'm sure you're well aware of what happened to him."

"Yes, Yagari, told me everything," Abel said, as he picked up Esther. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come. I'll take my leave."

"Uh, wait… Are you one Zero's friends," the girl said, pulling on the back of Abel's coat. "Please don't go."

"I'm not really wanted here," Abel said with a half hearted smile and she backed up suddenly. "What's the matter?"

She then ran and hid behind Kaname. Abel looked a little puzzled. What was that all about.

"Other than myself, Yuki fears all other vampires," Kaname said plainly as Abel just nodded and turned towards the door again. "Are you not going to try again with your—friend?"

"I don't think so… He's not the same person I knew," Abel said, pulling Esther closer to him. "I'll just cause more trouble if I stay here."

"Could you at least stay for a little while?" Kaien said, walking towards Abel. "I'd like to talk to you even if Zero doesn't. Please have a seat."

"Yuki, why don't you leave us for a little while," Kaname said, looking at the girl clinging to his waist. "It'll be okay. Go on."

Yuki nodded and started towards the door but paused looking at Abel with caution.

"Do you like kitty-cats?" Abel asked, holding up Esther. "Would you like to play with Esther for a little while?"

Yuki just stared at him and then looked back Kaname who nodded at her. She then nodded back as Abel set Esther down and the red and white cat walked up to Yuki and rubbed up against her legs. Yuki carefully reached down and picked up the cat before walking out the door. Abel closed the door before looking back at Kaien and Kaname.

"Well, then, Abel, please take seat, won't you," Kaien said, picking up some of his stuff that was scattered around the room. "Please, if you don't mind start from the beginning."

"The beginning?" Abel asked, taking a seat.

"Actually I have another question to ask first," Kaname said, looking at Abel. "What ARE you exactly, Knightlord, was it? You have the characteristics of a vampire but you're not one, are you? I'm pureblood and I can tell. So mind explaining that before anything else?"

Abel looked at him before he turned his head down and closing his eyes. Another pureblood? This was not going to be pleasant evening. He slowly lifted his head back up and took in a deep breath before parting his lips to speak.

* * *

(5 Years Later)

Kaien Cross leaned back in his chair at his desk and smiled at the teen sitting in front of him was super long shaggy silver hair and a skinny frame in a raggedy suit. Kaien then reached into his desk drawer and pulled out some papers and a pen. He set them in front of the nervous looking teen.

"Just sign these and you'll be set," Kaien said, happily. "It's nice to see you again. It's been how long now? Five years?"

"Yes," the teen nodded signing the last of his papers.

"You will be part of the moon dorm. I'm sure you remember Kaname Kuran, don't you? He's the dorm president." Kaien said, looking at the teen wince.

"Oh, yeah, I remember him," the teen said less than happy.

"Just try and stay on his good side," Kaien smiled as the teen's head lowered even more. "Don't worry about it too much, Knightlord. Kuran won't do anything to you. He has to keep an example for the others to follow."

"That's what I'm worried about," Abel said, biting his lip.

"I'll show you to the dorm and we'll grab your uniform so you can start classes tonight," Kaien said, getting up. "C'mon. It was your choice to attend this school after all."

Abel just nodded and followed Kaien, grabbing his suitcases as they went out the door. Abel looked all around as they moved down the halls. Kaien stopped at a door and opened it. Uniforms hung nicely in the small room hanging on racks wrapping is place with sizes well labeled. After getting Abel a couple of uniforms they headed outside towards the moon dorm. Kaien paused and looked at Abel.

"Try and look presentable. The vampires here are all from noble families. You'll be the odd one out looking like that," Kaien stated as Abel straightened up a little. "I guess that will have to do for now."

"Mr. Cross, I don't intend to stay I hope you know," Abel said, as the entered the dorm grounds.

"I didn't think you would but that's fine too," Kaien said walked strait towards the moon dorm. "Here is your dormitory. Just follow your classmates to get to your classes."

Kaien walked in first looking around to see who was up. He saw Aido and Ruka reading quietly mostly like homework. A moment later Kaname was spotted at the top of the stairs coming down.

"What brings you here headmaster?" Kaname asked getting a reaction from Aido and Ruka who looked up from their reading.

"You have a new dorm-mate," Kaien said, looking back to see Abel gone. "Hold on a second."

Kaien disappeared for a moment before dragging something back to the door by long silver locks. Kaname raise a brow as Aido and Ruka stood to get a better as someone was shoved through the door and landed on the floor.

"Whoa… Okay, where was I? Oh, yeah, Kuran, meet your new dorm-mate." Kaien said, keeping a firm foot on Abel's back. "He's a bit nervy but he'll get over it."

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Kaname asked coldly, looking at the down student on the floor.

"Oh, no, I'm quite serious. I'm glad you two still remember each other," Kaien said, taking his foot off of Abel's back. "He still had a little unfinished business and decided to pay a little visit."

"How long of a little visit?" Kaname asked, looking at Abel sit up and rubbing his back.

"Welllll…" Abel grinned rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, dear…"

"Out with it," Kananme said with touch of venom.

"Debatable at best. Dependents," Abel said, biting his bottom lip. "Maybe a little while… Okay, truthfully I don't know…"

Kaname went to look at the headmaster once again to see the door close and no headmaster. Smart man. Kaname got off the last few steps as Abel picked himself up off the floor, getting some rather uneasy stares for the other two vampires in the room. Kaname was standing right on front of Abel his eyes narrowed.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Knightlord," Kaname said, getting right in Abel's face.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry but I figured you'd both had cooled off by now I guess not, huh?" Abel said, backing up a bit. "No hard feelings about that night, right?"

"Hard feelings?" Kaname repeated through his teeth. "Not at all."

"Uh-huh… You scare me…" Abel said looking at Kaname give very false grin.

"Honestly you scare me too. On that we are even," Kaname said, looking Abel up and down. "You came here dressed like that?"

"Hey, this is my best suit," Abel defended. "I'm not exactly rolling in money."

"You're a bit rude, aren't you?" the girl Ruka bit out. "That is a pureblood you're addressing."

"What's rude is you butting in," Abel making a snide comeback. "As for my clothing I have one outfit but it's far too formal. I like comfortable things and not necessarily what's in style. If you don't like, oh, well."

"So what are you a C class?" Aido asked, looking at Abel. "What is common vampire doing in the Night Class?"

"Ugh, well…" Abel said, trying to come up good excuse.

"He's not a common vampire," Kaname said looking at Aido and Ruka. "You will show some respect."

"What? Kuran-sama?" Ruka gasped. "But he's just…"

"He's our new dorm-mate you will do well to remember that," Kaname said, before turning back to Abel. "I have the perfect room for you, Abel. Consider this an honor. After all I want to keep my eye one you."

"An honor, huh? I'm doomed," Abel said under his breath.

Kaname took Abel up stares and down a few halls. Aido and Ruka followed keeping their distance. Kaname stopped and opened a door. Ruka about had a heart attack.

"He's right next to Kuran-sama's room," Ruka gasped. "That was the spare room for his own personal study. Who is this low-class…?"

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Aido said.

Kaname walked into the room first as Abel walked behind him. Kaname then turned around to face Abel.

"This was my own personal study. It will be your room while you stay here," Kaname stated. "The couch folds out into a bed, that's your closet and we will be sharing the restroom which connects these two rooms."

"Okay, you could have put me in another room if this is your study," Abel said, setting his suitcases down.

"I don't trust you, Knightlord, to be around the others," Kaname stated coldly. "I don't know what you might do to them, Crusnik."

"I'm not like that at all," Abel defended himself. "I'm more worried about what your ulterior motives are. You're up to something."

"Hm? Yes, well, let's do this. You stay out my business and I'll gladly stay out of yours," Kaname said, picking some of things up to put back in his room. "I'll be moving my stuff out before classes start tonight."

"Do you need any help with that?" Abel asked picking up a paperweight as it was promptly plucked out of his fingers. "I guess not… Listen, Kuran, I'll try to my make trip here as short as possible. But during this brief time do you think we can try and get along somewhat?"

"I'll see. Please while I clean out this room take this time to make yourself look presentable. Classes start is 2 hours," Kaname stated with an armful of belongings. "Take a shower, fix your hair, and put on your uniform."

"Oh, I get it. You just want me out of your face. Got it," Abel said in a dull tone picking up a suitcase and his uniform. "Fine then. I'll make myself more presentable as you so graciously put it."

He walked to the bathroom and disappeared behind the door. Kaname let out hard breath as walked back out the door into his room and set his belongs on his bed. He repeated this several times. Ruka and Aido offered to help but Kaname refused not wanting them to look a certain items of his.

* * *

By the time class was getting ready to start all the night class was gathering in the large foyer going over last minute check of everything from the hair and clothes to making sure they had all their work done. By now rumor had spread about the new student and how low-class he was. A lot of them already formed their opinions for this Abel Knightlord without ever setting on him. Quite a few didn't like the fact that Kaname, as told by Ruka and Aido, was forced to clear out his privet study to make room for this commoner.

Kaname was already downstairs as everyone gave him sympathy looks. Abel peeked around the corner and down the stairs. They were all gathered there as if waiting for him to show up to try something. Abel decided to hang back until it cleared out a bit before coming downstairs.

The bell finally rang signally the change in shift from day to night. As if it was well practiced the night class walked out the main doors with great poise and elegance. This couldn't be good for him. He knew how to act like them, he was the old crowned prince of the New Human Empire, but he never really liked that fancy etiquette stuff that he was forced to do. He usually acted like everyone else unless he had to use his etiquette. He wasn't about to act like them and be one of the many white sheep in the flock with the lone Sheppard (Kaname) controlling them. He was going to the wild black sheep that just wondered in.

Once the foyer was pretty much cleared out Abel hurried down the steps not to be too far behind them. He was a little surprised to see Kuran one of the last out. He was sure that the pureblood would be one of the first out the door.

"Never delay coming down here again," Kaname said, turning to face him and looked Abel up and down. "We leave as a group and I thought I told you do something with your hair."

"Hey, I did wash it and it's been brushed. I can't help it if it has a mind of it's own," Abel said, still walking out last and shut the door behind him. "What's all that screaming?"

"Then the headmaster hasn't told you? Well, maybe that mop-top head of yours might just save you," Kaname said with a snort. "What you hear are the Day Glass girls and a few men. This happens every evening as we pass to go to school. You might say we Night Class are a bit of a celebrity presents here."

"Are… Are you serious…?" Abel gasped as they neared the security line. "If that's the case isn't there any guard or anything to keep them back?"

"Just a couple of prefects," Kaname said, moving on a head without Abel. "One is your dear friend perhaps you may have a chance to talk with him."

Abel paused as the heard the crowed of rabid fan girls started screaming louder and calling Kaname's name. Kaname didn't even stop to look at them. He only stopped to talk to one girl. Yuki Cross, Abel remembered. He noted the armband. So she must be a prefect. She had grown a good bit since he last saw her. He looked around for Zero and didn't see him. He might as well get moving. He didn't want to upset Kuran by just standing there like a lump. He quickly picked his feet and moved on.

When he got close enough to the horde of girls he quickened the pace to get by them as quickly as possible. It got a little quieter and he past by them. So that's what that snide remark was about his mop-top saving him. He wasn't clean cut and looking like the hottest man on earth compared to his fellow vampires. He got mostly odd looks and a few whispers about who he was. He just continued on still not spotting Zero in the crowd.

Suddenly one the girls made a brave and stupid mad dash pass the security line and up behind Abel. Yuki quickly took after her blowing her whistle and yelling at her stop. Abel turned to see what was going on to see girl running with Yuki on her heels. This student was determined to catch up to one of the Night Class students. He was pretty sure that wasn't aloud considering what Yuki was yelling.

"Hey, wait a minute," Abel said at the desperate girl. "She's yelling at you to stop!"

"I don't care I want to talk to Wild just for moment," she said not stopping at all.

"Don't just stand there! Grab her," Yuki yelled at him.

He went to help assist Yuki but was knocked back as someone forcefully pushed out of the way and snagged the girl in his arms. Abel caught his balance and looked at the person that had pushed him. Abel's eyes widened as he saw a boy holding the girl, dragging her back to the security lines. Was that Zero but he… Yuki stopped beside Abel to catch her breath.

"That was close," Yuki said, putting a hand over her heart. "Oh, hi. You're going to be late for class. Are you new here?"

Abel just stared at her through his shaggy locks of hair. She wasn't the same shy girl he remembered hiding behind Kuran. He just smiled at her and she returned the smile

"I'll see you around, Ms. Cross," he waved at her, before moving on. "Glad to see you're not cowering behind Kuran like did 5 years ago when we first met."

"Five years ago?" Yuki blinked trying to remember him.

"Yuki, try not to let those Night Class students help you grab runaway Day Class students," Zero snapped. "I keep telling you it's not safe!"

"Yeah, yeah… Hey, Zero, by chance do know him? He said he knew me 5 years ago and I can't place him. I think he's new here," Yuki said, scratching her head.

"I don't know him," Zero said dully, looking at the vampire vanish into the school. "Let's go make our rounds and don't goof up."

"Rodger," Yuki said with a mock salute.

Yuki quickly hurried off seeing that the Day Class had finally left to go to their dorm rooms. Zero stood quietly looking at the school building and narrowed his eyes. What was HE doing here? He had already ruined his life enough so why was he back now after 5 years. Zero let out a sharp snort clinched his teeth. He was not going like Abel being here. Not at all.

(A/N Well, its been a while I know I hope this makes up for it. By the way. I have cosplay I didn this year up on you tube. The link is on my profile should you wan to laugh at me. The skit is Animazement 2010 Skit #18 - Chouji and Hitsugaya (Real title That's Entertainment. I played Toshiro Hitsugaya.) Laters.)

Millie M. Banshee


	14. The Child Pt 4

The Lost Priest 2: Across Time and Space

Chapter 14

The Child Pt 4

(A/N Okay, well here we go I hope to make this close to the end of The Child arc. I hope you enjoy.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Abel just stared at her through his shaggy locks of hair. She wasn't the same shy girl he remembered hiding behind Kuran. He just smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"I'll see you around, Ms. Cross," he waved at her, before moving on. "Glad to see you're not cowering behind Kuran like did 5 years ago when we first met."

"Five years ago?" Yuki blinked trying to remember him.

"Yuki, try not to let those Night Class students help you grab runaway Day Class students," Zero snapped. "I keep telling you it's not safe!"

"Yeah, yeah… Hey, Zero, by chance do know him? He said he knew me 5 years ago and I can't place him. I think he's new here," Yuki said, scratching her head.

"I don't know him," Zero said dully, looking at the vampire vanish into the school. "Let's go make our rounds and don't goof up."

"Rodger," Yuki said with a mock salute.

Yuki quickly hurried off seeing that the Day Class had finally left to go to their dorm rooms. Zero stood quietly looking at the school building and narrowed his eyes. What was HE doing here? He had already ruined his life enough so why was he back now after 5 years. Zero let out a sharp snort clinched his teeth. He was not going like Abel being here. Not at all.

* * *

(Present Time. Abel's POV)

So I had finally seen Zero. No one had mentioned to me that Lady Shizuka had bitten him. That came as a shock. I guess that they assumed I knew. But now that I think about it on some level I did know but I didn't want to believe it. I just needed to see with my own eyes that it was true.

This wasn't going to be as smooth as I hoped. Everyone in my class seemed to have a chip on their shoulder like the little spoiled rich brats that they were. I so much as looked at one of them, and I might was well just sent and anti-vampire bullet at them. And another thing apparently they thought because of how I dress and act that I must be a dummy. I blew them out water when I took a small pop quiz. Only I and Kaname made a perfect score.

It was true that they didn't like me and I could see the wheels turning in their heads as they thought about how to harass me and run me out of the school; like I was really going to let that happen. They can try if they want I can't stop them after all. A free period rolled around and I took this time to explore the grounds and get away from the gloom and doom that was the Night Class. I was also looking for Zero while I was at it.

* * *

(Original POV)

The smell of rain hung heavy in the air and thunder was heard in the distance. Abel wondered around the grounds away from everyone. If he could just talk to Zero and apologize his stay would be shortened considerably. But finding Zero wasn't easy. He was pretty sure Zero was avoiding him at all costs. Lightning flashed over head and thunder rolled right after. He might just have to cut his search short should the rain start coming down.

He let a sigh as looked at the angry sky. The rain looked like it could fall any moment. He might as well return before he got all wet and get yelled at—again. Abel turned on his heel and almost ran into so someone.

"Whoa! Oh, Ms. Cross," Abel grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Are you alright?"

"It's okay," she said, backing up a little. "I'm sorry but I never did get your name earlier."

"I didn't think you would remember me. We only met once. I'm Abel Knightlord at your service," he said with a bow. "So you're a prefect now? I take it you keep the peace between the Day Class and the Night Class?"

"Yes, and it's harder than it looks," Yuki sighed. "It's just me and Zero."

"So, I've heard. Speaking of Kiryu how is he holding up?" Abel asked, finding a bench to sit on. "I use to know Zero when we were younger until he… Well, you know…"

"Well, he's still Zero. Moody and even lazy sometimes," Yuki said as Abel turned the other way. "Which is funny because he get's on me about goofing off. Why do you ask?"

"Because he's not the Zero I remember but that may have just been a front. I haven't seen him years," Abel stated feeling the first of the rain his cheek. "Huh, the rain's coming in."

"Just what I need," Yuki snapped, standing up. "Patrolling the rain! I hate it! I usually wind up a cold the next morning."

"It's not even coming down hard yet," Abel stated, looking at his watch. "Oh! Well, it looks like free time is about over. I'll see ya around, Ms. Prefect."

He stood and turned to leave only to feel Yuki pulled on his sleeve. He turned to look at her as she looked up at him.

"You don't mind if I walk back with you to the school?" she asked as Abel looked at her oddly.

"Don't you think that will look a bit odd? I mean I'm new here and I've already heard that you and Kaname-sempai are… Well…" Abel said, noticing her turn pink the face.

"We're not… Well, not officially yet… But…" she said as the bottom fell out of the sky. "AAAGH! Oh, no!"

"It's just rain," Abel said dully only to see her dash off. "Hey, what's the matter? You're not gonna melt, are ya?"

He followed her back into the school building. She didn't look like she was too thrilled about being soaking wet. She wrung out her skirt and shook out her sleeves. She pulled the wet hair out of her face and just glared out the window at the rain.

"It's just rain water. Oo, you're melt," Abel joked and got a hot glare from her. "It's a joke. You know, ha-ha-ha? You laugh at it. Never mind. I'll catch you later."

Abel let out sigh and quickly turned only to run into someone. He was expecting Kaname or one of his many minions only to find Zero in his face. He looked rather pissed. Abel gave a sheepish grin at the teen.

"Wh-why hello, Zero, long to no—"

"You're standing on my foot."

"Huh? Uh, oh my bad. Sorry, 'bout that. I didn't hurt—AGH!"

Zero grabbed the front of Abel's uniform and got up close in his face. Abel started sweating bullets has he looked Zero in the eye.

"What are you doing here, Knightlord?" Zero bit out.

"I-I just… That is to say I wanted to… You know, I wanted to apologize for what happened—UGH!"

**THUUUMP!**

Zero chucked Abel into the wall hard enough to put a whole in the wood paneling. Abel put a hand to his the back of his head. He felt a little blood sticking to his fingers. He looked up at Zero to see a gun pointed between his eyes. Wow, okay, apology not accepted. Abel soon noticed the hallway fill up with Night Class students. It wouldn't be long before Kuran showed up. He was going to get an earful from the pureblood if Zero didn't blow his head off first.

"Zero, stop it," Yuki said, grabbing his arm. "Please, Zero, put the gun down!"

"Give me one good reason not the pull this trigger, Abel!" Zero growled out, pressing the tip of the barrel to Abel's forehead. "Go on! Give one really good reason!"

"She's a really good reason," Abel said, pointing at Yuki. "Zero, please! Put the gun down! Zero, I'm begging you!"

"Zero, don't do it!" Yuki snapped, only to get nudged back by Zero. "ZERO!"

That small little instance was just enough for Abel to move. Now it was Zero's turn to be thrown into the opposite wall. Abel quickly knocked the gun out Zero's hand and pinned him to the wall using his forearm against his throat. Zero quickly started to try and pull at Abel's arm to get free but Abel wasn't budging.

"Damn you, you bastard," Zero snapped at Abel as his eyes turned red.

"Calm down! I only came here to apologize to you not to start a fight,' Abel stated, baring his own fangs at Zero. "Get a grip why, don't you?"

"Gladly," Zero said, grabbing a large fist full of Abel's hair and pulled as hard as he could.

Abel let out a yelp and quickly let go Zero only to get a sucker-punch to the face. Abel fell back but managed to regain his balance only to dodge another blow from his former friend. Now it was Abel's turn. Abel quickly slid a foot under Zero's legs tripping him up. The young hunter fell to the floor in an instant only to find a set of long sharp talons pointed at his throat.

"Zero, we don't have to do this," Abel said only to get kicked in the shin. "OUCH!"

"I won't ever forgive you for what you did to me and my family," Zero yelled, getting back to his feet. "And you have the audacity to stand here in front of me asking for my forgiveness! That will never happen!"

"That's enough," Yuki said, getting between them. "Just stop it! Both of you!"

"I would do as she says," a voice sounded from the crowed. "Or better yet I'll tell you the same thing to stop it this instant."

"Kaname," Yuki said as the boys turned to look at the Nigh Class President.

"Kuran," Zero growled out, glaring daggers at the pureblood. "Why did you allow him here?"

"I didn't. Headmaster Cross did," Kaname said, looking at Zero. "If you have a problem with Abel's enrollment here take it up with him. Otherwise I suggest you continue your patrol and let us return to class."

Zero shot a hot glare between Kuran and Knightlord a couple of times before picking up his gun and stomped back outside into the storm. Yuki look lost between following Zero or staying to see what happens between Abel and Kaname.

"Yuki, leave us," Kaname said to the girl.

Yuki nodded and started out the door but not before Aido handed her a small umbrella to use. She thanked him and walked out the door in the same direction as Zero. All eyes were now focused on Abel and Kaname as they stared at each other. Kaname approached and promptly socked Abel in the face. Abel held his ground again as he was hit again on the other side of the face and then once to his middle. He was knocked to a knee on that one.

He could here his fellow students mocking him under their breath and about the shame he brought to his class and the Dorm President. He knew better than to fight back. Although, he did know if he wanted to he could really give Kuran a good fight. But he also knew Kuran had to keep his authority over the others. He needed to play the lower class. He didn't like it but for the sake of the pureblood hierarchy he took the blows.

"Abel Knightlord, you have embarrassed me and on your first night as a student of school," Kaname said with an icy tone, looking down at him. "You will be suspended from class until farther notice and will be confined to the Moon Dorm. Farther details of your punishment will be given after school let's out in the morning. Hanabusa, will escort Knightlord back to the Moon Dorm. As for the rest of you return to your classes."

The hall quickly emptied as the students returned to their classrooms. That left only Abel and Aido alone. The hall grew quiet save for the sound of the storm outside. Abel got back to his feet giving a side glace at Aido. The vampire didn't look to happy to drag Abel out into the storm and miss class.

"Well, you heard Kuran-sama," Aido said, crossing his arms. "My suggestion to you is to stay in your room."

Abel bit his tongue as he followed the blond out the door and into the rain. They walked in silence to the Moon Dorm. Once inside and soaking wet Aido walked Abel down to his room. Abel walked in first and quickly opened a suitcase to get out some dry clothes. He noticed that Hanabusa hadn't left his room yet.

"I'd like to change in privet if that's not an inconvenience to you," Abel said, turning to face the blond.

"There's a bathroom right there," Aido pointed out.

Abel grunted and walked into the bathroom. While he was getting dressed Aido decided to do a little snooping. He started looking around in drawers and under furniture. He didn't find anything special until he carefully picked up the feeble foldaway mattress to the couch. He found a small photo album and quickly started to thumb through it keeping an eye on the door. There were a lot of a girl with long red hair and cat ears and a younger looking Abel at first but after the next couple of pages he noticed that he was looking at a younger Zero and once and once in a while Toga Yagari.

So, Abel and Zero use to be buddies? Now that was an odd pair for sure. Maybe like Zero, Abel at that time wasn't a vampire. But now there seemed to be a big rift between them. He had heard some of their argument as they fought in the hall. But if Aido was correct about Abel being like Zero then Abel was the lowest of the low. He shouldn't even be in this school but if Kaname said it was okay there was nothing he could do. He quickly put the album away as Abel walked out dressed in a baggy pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Not much for fashion was he?

"I figured you would have gotten changed while I did," Abel stated bluntly.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't try and leave or something," Aido said in response.

"Really? Where the hell am I going to go?" Abel growled, moving to the foldaway bed.

"Listen, Knightlord, why don't we try and get along, hm?" Aido said, crossing his arms. "You're obviously not making any friends here."

"Oh, so what? You saying you want to be friends?" Abel snorted. "I'd like to see that. Nice joke by the way. Har-dee-har-har."

"I can be quite funny when I want to be and it's gotten me into some trouble," Aido said, moving towards the door. "But I am being serious right now. It wouldn't do you any good to make enemies out the whole Night Class especial Kuran."

"I think I came to that conclusion about 30 minutes ago," Abel retorted with a nasty smirk. "But thanks for the warning all the same."

"You really don't know your place too well, do you?" Aido sighed.

"I know it well enough," Abel stated, turning to look out the dark window. "Why don't you leave me alone and go change or something. Just leave me alone for a while."

"Alright, but stay here," Aido said as he walked out the door.

Abel looked over his shoulder to see the blond had left. He got up and looked out the rainy window. This wasn't going to be good. Who knows what Kaname is planning to do with him. He didn't like the idea of what Kaname could make him do for punishment. He just continued to stare out the window and watch the lightning flash overhead.

* * *

A little while later Abel heard a knock on the door he turned to see Aido, holding a couple bottles of water and large duffle bag. What was that for? Aido tossed a bottle at Abel and he almost dropped it.

"What's all this?" Abel asked.

"Hey, class doesn't end for a couple more hours," Aido said, setting down the bag. "You good at chess or checkers? Maybe cards?"

"Games?" Abel said, looking oddly at Aido.

"Sure, why not? Take your pick," Aido said, opening the bag and pulled out a board. "Chess, checkers, or cards."

"Chess," Abel said as Aido set up the board.

"White or black?"

"I don't care."

"Okay, as a good gesture why don't you be white."

"Whatever."

"Hey, c'mon now, Knightlord, don't be so down," Aido said with a grin, putting the last pawn on the board. "Here, why don't you take one of my blood tablets."

Aido pulled a small box out his pocket and held it out to Abel. Abel in turn pulled out his own box and poured out capsules instead of tablets and showed it to Aido. Aido looked a little confused. He had never seen a blood supplements like that before.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I make my own and they are a lot better than those things," Abel stated, putting one of the capsules into his water bottle and shook it. "Try one of mine if you wish."

Aido picked one up out of Abel's hand and looked at it. He wasn't sure if he should take it. What harm could it do? He was just a blood supplement after all. But still…

"There are not drugs in it," Abel said, putting his fingers around a pawn and made the first move.

Aido opened his water bottle and dropped it in and shook it like Abel had done until it had dissolved. He opened the lid and was surprised by the smell. Even the smell was more natural. He took a small sip and a look of surprise graced his face. This was ten times better than what had been taking. He had to admit that these capsules were a great deal better.

"You make these?" Aido asked, making his move next. "How do you make them?"

"That's a trade secret," Abel said, making another move. "I can give you a few of them after the game. Just don't go spreading them around the school."

"Haha, yeah, I can see where that would be a problem," Aido said, capturing one of Abel's pawns. "Hey, not to nosey or personal but, uh, Kiryu can't take blood tablets. They make him sick and since these seem to be a different formula maybe…"

"He won't even talk to me so why should I try giving him something?" Abel stated, capturing one of Aido's pieces.

"Oh, he'll take it if comes from a certain girl," Aido pointed out as they continued to play. "If they come from her he's more than likely to take them and then later on reveal that they came from you."

"What if they make him sick too?" Abel said, looking up at Aido.

"Uh, keeping your mouth shut would be a good and safe idea," Aido said with a smile. "For everyone…"

"True," Abel mused with a nod. "By the way, you're in Check."

"Huh? What?" Aido looked down at the board and studied it to see how that happened. "But how did you…? When did you…?"

Abel just grinned as Aido tried to figure out his next move. This wasn't going to be easy. Aido paused for a moment and looked up Abel. The more he started to talk to Abel the more he began to realize that there was something more to this man than meets the eye. Under all those messy locks, old clothes, and bad manners he was a smart, gentle, and generous man. In fact despite his bad manners Aido did notice that Abel did have some sort of refined manners and grace about him. Who knows. Maybe if Abel really wanted to he could act every bit like a nobleman. But it was clear Abel like to dance to the beat of his own drum and nothing was going to changed that.

(A/N Yeah, another chapter. It kind of took a turn down a side-road. Oops but the next chapter should have some plot to it.)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

_**HELLO EVERYONE WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME? I HAVE A CONTEST FOR YOU!**_

I love artwork like most everyone but you see I'm one lone artist and I would like to make some videos with artwork; fan artwork from my stories. That's right! Have you ever read a scene in my stories that you would like to see in a nice picture? I would. In fact I've been thinking about it a lot lately but sadly I just started college (video and film) and with some family issues at home finding the time to sit and draw the amount of pictures I would like would take me forever and a day to complete.

So, I'm asking anyone and everyone who would like to participate to please do so. I would like to collect your fan artwork from my stories to put in on a music video. I don't care if your art isn't really good but put a little effort into it if you wish to participate. Usually the more effort I see the higher your chances are to get your art in the video. I will be making several so don't worry about not being picked and depending on the response I may be using everyone's artwork. So, please read the following rules. Thank you.

_**Okay these are the rules:**_

1. Don't steal art from someone else. I don't like that and if I find that is the case that picture **will not** be shown.

2. Do your best. Please try at this and don't give me a stick figure with two large circles on the chest and call it Seras Victoria.

3. Put your name and year on your artwork. Any good artist always puts their name to their work. This is so that people can tell who did it and when. Not only that but it helps me keep things strait. Please **print clearly** and **no cursive**. Cursive can get a little sloppy and I have a hard time reading it. I will also flash your screen names at the bottom as well when your picture is shown.

4. You can enter more than one. You can give me up to 3 pictures per person.

5. They must be from my fanfiction ONLY. I don't care if you give me a small comic strip of your favorite scene or a single picture, but please **keep it true** to my stories.

6. Usually the funny scenes or the really dramatic moments make for better pictures. For example: A Place in Society, when Ichigo and Toshiro are fighting and the X-men walk in right as Toshiro's clothes vanish; that's funny. Or for the more dramatic: The Lost Priest, where Abel is under the control of vampiric blood and his nano-machines and he kills his brother Cain. See scenes like that are usually the better ones. Not saying you have to do those but they are the better choice.

7. The stories that you will be using. You may make use of the following stories: A Place in Society, An Outsider in Hogwarts, Orange Sherbet, all of The Lost Priest stories, and A Time Not So Remembered.

8. I don't have a set date. There is no time limit to get these pictures into me but I would like them soon if you don't mind.

9. I want Jpeg formats only. I **don't want** gif, bmp, psd, tiff, or png. I don't want any of those. I **ONLY want** jpg or jpeg. If there is a problem tell me and I can tell you how to change the format.

10. I will do color balance and contrast correction.Should I receive very pale/dark pictures or if there is just a funky color to the picture I will correct that. I **will not change the original picture **in any form **unless** it violates the next rule. Just the quality to make it more presentable.

11. Keep your pictures at a PG-13 level. I don't want to find two of my characters locking hips and for who don't know what the means… **NO SEX/NUDITY!** Keep this friendly. If I think something is considered above PG-13 it will not be used or it will be altered to make it PG-13. I don't mind make out scenes. And violence is another thing to keep down. Yes, I know vampires aren't sweet, sparkling, emo, want to make you puke characters (I detest Twilight) and that they are ACTUALLY monsters that love blood and violence but again keep this down to a PG-13 level. I don't mind blood at all but don't go overboard like brain matter flying everywhere and stuff like that. Remember this isn't just for me it will be displayed on the web.

12. Also once the picture is in my hands it's mine. I will send you a small form asking you to agree to give me the rights to your artwork. It's legal stuff, nothing fun but trust me it will save me a whole lot of trouble. Although, I can alter your artwork you do still hold the right to tell me whether or not you decide to have it published in my video(s). If you back out please tell me and I will delete the picture from my computer and your picture will never be publicly shown.

13. Tell me the name of the story and its chapter the picture is placed in. For each picture I want the name of the characters, the story title, the chapter number, and the title of your artwork. I will send you a form for that as well.

14. Finally, yes, there will be a small reward for the best artwork. Sorry though no cash prizes. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, place will have their OC make an appearance in ONLY one chapter of the story they drew a picture of. Let's say someone did a good picture for A Time Not So Remembered that person will have their OC appear in the next chapter of that story only. And one Grand Prize winner gets to tell me what should happen in the chapter along with the placement of their own OC. But that is only one story and one chapter so that means minor rolls and most likely no reoccurring characters; one character, one story, and one chapter. That's it. All winners will also have their picture reduced to 150x150 pixels should they wish to display their winning art on their profile page.

Please go to my profile page if you are interested and click on my email. Sorry registered members only can view my email address so I would suggest signing up with this site first. It is free. When contacting me please put in your title: FANART CONTEST-(your name)! From there I will send you your forms to fill out and you send them back signed with your artwork. But only write me if you are ready to submit or you have other questions before submitting your work. I would like you to print these out so you a have copy of the rules with you. I'm hoping to use my school's editing and special effects programs to make this even better. So wish me luck on getting permission. It's been over a year since I've used those programs. No profit will be made from any of this at anytime or by anyone.

**Contest starts August 25, 2010**


	15. The Child Pt 5

The Lost Priest: Across Time and Space

Chapter 15

The Child Pt 5

(A/N I need to get back into the wing of things. So here is the latest chapter. Sorry for the delay. You think over the holidays I would have had a new chapter up earlier. I'm currently working on story board for an animation so yeah it taking while but decided to up date enjoy.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Haha, yeah, I can see where that would be a problem," Aido said, capturing one of Abel's pawns. "Hey, not to be nosey or personal but, uh, Kiryu can't take blood tablets. They make him sick and since these seem to be a different formula maybe…"

"He won't even talk to me so why should I try giving him something?" Abel stated, capturing one of Aido's pieces.

"Oh, he'll take it if comes from a certain girl," Aido pointed out as they continued to play. "If they come from her he's more than likely to take them and then later on reveal that they came from you."

"What if they make him sick too?" Abel said, looking up at Aido.

"Uh, keeping your mouth shut would be a good and safe idea," Aido said with a smile. "For everyone…"

"True," Abel mused with a nod. "By the way, you're in Check."

"Huh? What?" Aido looked down at the board and studied it to see how that happened. "But how did you…? When did you…?"

Abel just grinned as Aido tried to figure out his next move. This wasn't going to be easy. Aido paused for a moment and looked up Abel. The more he started to talk to Abel the more he began to realize that there was something more to this man than meets the eye. Under all those messy locks, old clothes, and bad manners he was a smart, gentle, and generous man. In fact despite his bad manners Aido did notice that Abel did have some sort of refined manners and grace about him. Who knows? Maybe if Abel really wanted to he could act every bit like a nobleman. But it was clear Abel liked to dance to the beat of his own drum and nothing was going to changed that.

* * *

(Present Time Abel POV)

I was suspended for 10 days. I can't say I blame Kuran. It had already been 5 days now. I was ordered to stay solely to the dorm grounds and to help clean. I was hand extra assignments to boot. However, as of this morning I've been running around extra hard to make the Moon Dorm look a little cleaner than usual. Some bigwig, supposedly Takuma's Grandfather was coming over for a visit. I had no idea who that was but I did what I was ordered to do before he arrived.

The whole atmosphere of the place shifted once word got around. Apparently this Asato Ichijo was a very important person among vampires. I didn't want to ask who he was for fear of looking even more stupid in their eyes. So I just played along with everyone else in the dorm.

By the time dusk rolled around everyone was gathering in the main foyer dressed a little nicer than most nights. It seemed the classes were canceled for the evening. Not that I was complaining really. Aido quickly joined everyone downstairs the darker it got outside. I was content to remain upstairs. It seemed the best since my presence down in the foyer wouldn't go over too well I thought. So sat up stair on the floor and looked out through the bars at everyone.

I heard someone come down the hall I turned to see Kuran stop at the steps. He paused seeing me on floor sitting on the balcony. He then walked over to me and stood beside me. What was it that he wanted? It wasn't like I was going down there to ruin their evening.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"I believe you have the right idea to stay up here, Abel," Kaname said with a sigh. "Asato Ichijo is very old and very powerful. He has in claws in almost everything related to both vampire and human. He is also part of the Senate. Be careful this evening."

"So that's why the atmosphere in here went spiraling down," Abe said, looking up at Kaname. "I didn't want to say anything about not knowing who he…"

"I didn't think you did," Kuran said, looking down at the vampires below. "You looked a little lost when his name was mentioned. If you have questions feel free to ask me."

"I guess that would have been the logical thing to do," Abel said, putting his head up against the iron rods of the balcony railing. "Also not to be rude but, uh, your pants are unzipped."

Kaname looked down briefly at his pants. He quickly turned his back to everyone and fixed his pants without them noticing. Abel had a small grin on his face. Even the great Kuran made mistakes it seemed. Kaname turned to look back at Abel who stared down at the mass of people below. These last few days were most interesting indeed with Abel here. Despite that one incident a few nights ago Abel acted correctly and played his role. He really wasn't here to start trouble in the first place. Kuran knew that but he knew trouble followed Abel regardless of his good intensions.

He really couldn't stay mad at Abel. There was an air about the Crusnik that he just couldn't put his finger on. Kuran let out sigh as he leaned his elbows on the railing and propped his head with his hands.

"Abel, if you behave tonight I'll let you attend classes tomorrow evening with everyone else," Kuran said calmly as Abel looked up at him surprise. "That means staying up here and out of the way. If by chance you are noticed Ichijo be on your best behavior and at least get your hair out of your face if nothing else."

"So than my suspension is over?" Abel asked, looking up at Kaname.

"If you behave tonight," Kuran nodded. "He should be here very soon. Stay up here and don't draw attention to yourself if at all possible."

"Yeah, sure thing," Abel said as Kuran stood up straight and headed back to the stairs.

Kaname was greeted by Takuma on the steps as he made his way down. Abel let out a long yawn watching them talk back and forth. Suddenly the main doors open rather fiercely. A figure with blond hair stood in the doorway. All attention was now focused on him. This must be Asato Ichijo Abel thought as the atmosphere took another nosedive. Everyone seemed to go quiet and ridged as the man walked in. Even Abel could tell that this man was very dangerous just by the very presents he gave off. No wonder everyone was so scared. When Asato spoke his voice was cold. Abel didn't like it but he didn't budge from his spot on floor of the balcony.

"Well, well… I do appreciate all of you coming to greet me but I came only to visit my darling grandson," Asato said standing before the quiet mass of vampires. "You don't have to stand on formalities."

"Ichio, I'm glad you seem to be in excellent health," Kaname spoke first to this cold man.

"We haven't seen each other since the day you refused to have me as your legal guardian, Kaname-sama," Ichio spoke coldly to the pureblood.

_ Personally I wouldn't want you as my guardian either,_ Abel shivered. _Much less be related to you._

"I didn't want to be coddled," Kaname respond with a bitter taste.

Abel continued to watch the conversation from upstairs. Kuran was right he was better up there than down there. A moment later he closed his ice blue eyes as he continued to listen to them exchange of words soaked in venom. He didn't like the tone it was taking and didn't take long from some of the other students to take action. Abel opened his eyes in time to see Ruka move Kaname's hand away from Ichio and Aido holding Ichio's offending hand. Abel knew something would snap somewhere.

It didn't take long for Kaname to slap Aido across the face as Kain took hold of Ruka. They were protecting Kuran that much was obvious. Abel knew enough that what Ichio asked was very disgraceful to Kaname. Kaname quickly took the reins of the situation as the Night Class quieted down again. He watched Ichio get back down on one knee and kiss Kaname's hand. Abel remembered when he was prince and people use to do that to him. He allowed it but it did weird him out.

Abel didn't move or make sound as Ichio stood but somehow despite all that was going round him his eyes fell on Abel. Kaname's eyes quickly followed Asato's and they to fell on Abel. Abel's head jerked back from the bars hopefully thinking that this wouldn't go any farther.

"Stand up, young man," Ichio said as Abel got his feet and bowed. "I don't seem to recognize your face. Who are your parents?"

"My name is Abel Knightlord, sir," Abel spoke clearly, standing with perfection posture and tucked some hair behind her ear. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Knightlord? I don't recall that name," Ichio said, looking up at Abel. "What be the names of your parents'?"

"I'm afraid that I must inform you that I never knew my parents," Abel said, looking at Ichio. "I was left with others when I was still just an infant. My name is but an assumed name, sir."

"Then pray tell who did you live with?" Ichio asked. He really seemed to pushing for answers.

"The family I was staying with I can't really remember. I left when I felt I was old enough to take care of myself," Abel continued. "Mind you, I was still quite young then and it was not the smartest move on my part."

"I see. So you're telling me you pretty much lived on your own since you were but a small child," Ichio didn't seem to like that answer. "I take it out on streets?"

Kaname was noticing that Abel well of lies. They were good ones he had to admit. He did notice that the rest of the Night Class seemed to be awestruck by Abel's sudden regal manner.

"Yes, but I am very learned. I taught myself pretty much everything," Abel stated. "It wasn't money or rank that got into this school. It was my grades. You will find, sir, that I am quite smarter than appear."

"You mean you're Common—C class," Ichio almost seemed to growl out. "Your grades are what permitted you into this institution!"

"Yes, sir, I'm in scholarship program," Abel nodded, before he bowed again. "I mean no offence to the nobility by attending this school. Please forgive me, sir. I merely wished to increase my knowledge and further my studies. I truly mean no disrespect to anyone."

"This is true, Ichio. I have reviewed Abel's scores myself and they are some of the best that this school has ever seen," Kuran added in hopes of getting the attention off of Abel.

"Grandfather, what did you wish to speak with me about this evening?" Takuma added, approaching his grandfather. "We have a room over here with refreshments."

Takuma got Ichio's attention away from Abel. Takuma led his Grandfather into to a room just off the main foyer. Everyone, however, was still staring up at Abel. They didn't know what was more shocking to witness. Abel's sudden change in manners, his supposed grades, his so-called past, or the fact that he kept toe to toe with Asato Ichijo and didn't seemed all that fearful of him.

"May I return to my room now?" Abel asked, looking at Kuran.

"Do as you please, Abel," Kuran said as Abel nodded and quickly moved out of sight.

A low murmur arose from the crowd once Abel was out of sight. Kaname wasn't too sure how far those lies were going to carry and how much they were going to be blown out of proportion come morning. He just shook his head listening to everyone expanded those little lies bigger and bigger.

* * *

Abel was in the bathroom picking up the last of clothes from the floor. He had just taken a bath to relax after that incident. He yawned a little and started to brush out his long silver hair. A moment later the door leading to Kaname's room opened. It looked like Kaname had the same idea as him seeing some fresh towels in his arms.

"I should have knocked first," Kuran said, backing out. "I am still not accustomed to sharing this room with others."

"I'm done. I was just bushing my hair," Abel said, grabbing his things including his brush. "It's all yours now."

"You do realize that those little white lies are only going to grow, don't you?" Kaname said as Abel reached the door handle. "And I also believe you surprised your fellow dorm-mates this evening. Such grace and poise you presented Ichio won't go unnoticed."

"It's not really that hard to act refined," Abel started opening the door leading to his room. "I've had lessons in the past."

"Than why don't you act so in front of the others?" Kaname asked, setting his towel, clothes, and toiletries down on the counter.

"Because I don't wish to do so," Abel said, standing in the doorway. "It's a little complicated. Acting like a noble sort of brings up bad memories and leave it at that."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that," Kaname said, turning to the tub but pause as Abel walked out.

He quickly stopped Abel from closing the door. Abel reopened the door to let Kaname into his room. What did the pureblood want all of a sudden? Once in Abel room Kaname turned to face Abel again.

"Is something wrong?" Abel asked, looking at Kaname.

"You've been here practically a week now. I have yet to see or take notice of you drinking anyone's blood," Kaname stated as Abel look surprise. "You do drink our blood, correct?"

"Yes, but I haven't exerted myself in anyway so I've be conserving my energy. I'll be good for a while longer." Abel replied as Kaname eyed him. "Why do you ask this all of a sudden?"

"I don't exactly know your diet and how often you need blood," Kuran said, turning away from Abel. "I just figured I'd ask. Just in case."

Kaname started back into the bathroom. Abel cleared his throat slightly as Kaname paused at the door.

"And let's say I did require blood who would I be permitted to…" Abel trailed off as Kaname looked at him. "Is something the matter?"

Kaname just shook his head, walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. Abel knitted his eyebrows close together as he heard the water turn on in the next room. Was there something that his missed? He'd never figure out what Kaname was up to at this rate. He just shrugged and went back to his bed and finished brushing his hair. He then walked over the window and could the first few bursts of color pierce the distant horizon. He could only wonder what was going to happen today.

* * *

Yuki yawned as she watched the clock. It was getting close to the end of school that meant patrol. She had heard rumors that there was a possibly a new disciplinary committee member. The person in question was an upperclassman and new as well. She highly doubted that rumor. Considering the Headmaster would have told her and Zero about it. So Yuki just dismissed it as she watched the second hand tick ever closer to the twelve at the top of the clock. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

**RIIIIIIIIIING!**

"Yes, finally," Yuki said standing up and stretched her arms. "I was wondering if this class was ever going to let out."

"You always seem to get your energy just about this time of day," Yori sighed, picking up her books. "I heard there was a new committee member, is it true?"

"Nah, I think that's just some rumor. I'm pretty sure the Headmaster would have said something to us if there was," Yuki stated, grabbing her things. "But I do need to get to work. Okay, Zero, you ready to… Uh, Zero, where'd you go?"

"Yuki, he was one the first ones out the door," Yori stated as Yuki hurried out the door. "Yuki, you left some of your homework! Well, I guess I'll just take this back to the room."

* * *

Yuki quickly caught up to Zero just as he was heading outside. The girls and few men were already lining up, waiting for the night class. What a pain this was ever evening. Yuki walked with Zero over the crowd and looked up at him.

"Hey, Zero, did you hear this rumor about a new disciplinary member?" Yuki asked as Zero gave her a sideways glance.

"Something like that," Zero said, breaking his way through the crowd. "Some upperclassman. Anyway I doubt it's true."

"That's what I was thinking," Yuki smiled, getting to the front of the crowd just as Night Class started to move. "Okay, everyone, back up! Don't crowd the gate or the walkway! Back it up, everyone! Please! Day Class students can't go beyond this point at this hour!"

As usual they crowded the Night Class cheering and cooing at them. One brave girl dared to try to sneak past Zero. But he wasn't at all fooled.

"If you try to take even one step forward I'll make you cry," he threatened as she came to sudden halt.

That look in his eyes truly meant it. Her friends tried to encourage her to defy Kiryu but she knew better than to cross that invisible barrier.

"Are we having some trouble, Zero," a female voice sounded from beside him near the girl that had tried to get by him. "Might if I give it a try."

Zero turned to see a flash of red and black dart out close to him grabbing another runway Day Class girl. He heart seemed to freeze and plummet into his stomach. She couldn't be? Not her, not here, and not now! His eyes widened and the grinning girl in the Day Class uniform with Disciplinary Committee armband around her sleeve. Her blood red hair was tried up in two extremely curly pigtails and her large deep blue eyes sparkled in the dying sunlight. Zero just stood there like a lump almost in shock.

"Howdy, stranger! Long time no see!" She grinned waving at him. "Did you miss me! My goodness how much you've grown!"

"ESTHER!" Zero yelled as the red head backed up slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Attending school, silly, what else?" she grinned, waving at him. "I'm also a new prefect and I'll have you know that I—ah! Abel! Abel-kun!"

Abel started looking around for all too familiar voice. He didn't remember telling her she could come to Cross Academy. This couldn't be good. Where was she calling him from? He started looking around frantically. Where was she?

"I only want to take one photo," A Day Class student said, trying to push past Yuki

"No… STOP!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Shall I help control them for you?" Aido said, grabbing Yuki's arm.

"Huh?" Yuki gasped turning around.

"Don't even," Abel snapped getting upside the blond.

"Just kidding," Aido said, looking at Abel and then saw Kain just inside the door watching them.

"Ah-ha, I found you, Abel-kun," a girl's voice said as Yuki, Aido, and Abel turned to see who it was.

"ESTHER!" Abel snapped at her, grabbing her back her arm. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, Zero asked the exact same thing," She grinned at him.

"Well, good evening, my dear lady," Aido said with a charming grin and the girl arounds them swooned. "I don't believe we've ever met…"

"Cut the crap I'm not amused," Esther growled as Aido seemed to deflate. "Besides, I've got my sweet Abel-kun! So piss off!"

Without thinking Abel started to drag Esther inside the building. Aido did the same with Yuki and they shut the door on the Day Class students. It would have been quieter inside if wasn't for Abel and new redhead yelling back and forth at each other.

"What are you doing here? Seriously!" Abel snapped.

"What? I got bored and lonely and decided to enroll with you!" she said, poking him he stomach just to see him squirm. "Grant it I'm Day Class but I am a prefect and a member of the Disciplinary Committee to boot. So there!"

She stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms. Abel was on the verge of pulling out his hair. She didn't need to be here! This was bad. She didn't understand what has been going on. Unfortunately she was just as stubborn as any cat and to tell her "no" meant nothing when she was determined.

It didn't take long for everyone to stare at them. Abel slowly turned to meet their gaze. Esther turned as well and waved at them cheerfully. He quick grabbed her hand and put back down at her side.

"Knock it off!" Abel growled out.

"Loosen up! Hello, my name's Esther! I'm the newest Disciplinary Committee member," she said with a bow to them. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance."

A moment later the doors behind them opened and in walked Zero and he didn't look too pleased. But Abel saw his chance to get rid of Esther for the time being.

"Why did you let yourself be carried off? Come on," Zero said, grabbing Yuki's arm and started to pull her out the door.

"Zero, take this with you too," Abel said, picking up Esther with ease and plopped her down by Yuki.

"I don't want it," Zero stated, looking at Abel.

"Well, I don't want it either but it can't stay with me," Abel replied back, pushing her closer to Zero.

"Oh, so I'm an 'it' now? Jeez… I can really feel the love is this room," Esther snorted, grabbing Kiryu by the front of his uniform. "C'mon, Z, and, Ms. Cross, we've got work to do.

With one quick jerk Zero and Yuki were torn out of the doorway and back outside into the screaming mass just outside. The door slammed shut but the atmosphere didn't lightened. Abel turned around to see everyone staring at him. He would so love to shoot himself now. Kaname took steps forward as Abel let out a long sigh.

"I know, I know. You want a word with me," Abel said, keeping his head low. "Where do you wish to talk, Kaname-sama?"

"You learn quickly. Everyone report to class I'll be there shortly," Kaname said dismissing everyone and he walked up to Abel. "Come with me, Abel, I know of a place where we can talk in private."

Abel nodded as he followed after Kaname. This was going to take a lot of explaining. He really didn't want to do this but if could be Kaname at ease things will go over much smoother for everyone. Kaname soon stopped at the door opened it.

"After you, Abel," he said, waiting for Abel.

Abel walked in as Kaname followed and shut the door.

(A/N Yes, another chapter is up. Tell me what you all think about his one. Please I just love reviews! Some the more the merrier!)

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
